ENSLAVE: ROGUE MERCENARIES IN NEW WORLD
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: 4 young rogue mercenaries were being hunted down by their own private company. The rest of their fellow teammate were killed by the company, including their boss, who is also hunting the rogue mercenaries. While they were ambush in their safe house in Russia, they were teleported to a land called, Equestria. Where anthro ponies are enslaved by western humans.
1. Author Note

AN: Let me be clear to all of the people who want to judge me of why I'm making this from a kids show. I have never watched the show. Never have. Never will. I am not that kind of person who watches nor like a little girl show. I like martial arts, military and mercenaries' movies, play martial arts, military and mercenaries' games and make military and mercenaries books for a living. So that means I am not that person who watches that mlp show. So don't make fun of me. The reason I am doing this because I want to. No one force me on doing this. I just make books that comes out of my head. Plus, I had to look up the stuff from Wikipedia. I have read other people fanfictions that have mercenaries and military in it but only have humans and anthro. In fact, the whole mlp characters in this story are all anthropomorphic ponies. Which means the attribution of human characteristics or behavior to a god, animal, or object. So if you don't like what I am or what I am doing then you don't have to read it. Also this story is my own version of "Lost and Fallen", instead of S.W.A.T, I use mercenaries. All cuss words are censored because I am not that kind of person who does cursing.


	2. Raven

**Raven **

There are good people and there are bad people. Those are the only two sides in the human race. But there is one rough side. The neutral people. Not in neither sides. That is what a mercenary is. A mercenary only care about two things and two things only. Fortune and selfness. They can be hired by anyone who has a lot of money for the mercenary. The mercenary would do anything to get paid. But there is a company called "Raven."Who have more than just neutral people. Some of the mercs are only loyal to their homeland and wants to do things what is right. Their only mission is to protect their nation and help other countries from global terrorism. The founder of "Ravens" is an former Navy SEAL and Blackwater contractor, Pierce Rorke. The only two things he cares about is money, his mercenaries will never betrays him and himself. There are only nine mercenaries who are only honorable. This team is called "Vipers". They are the most elite and the only honorable and loyal mercenaries. Some are former law enforcements and military. Known for surviving suicide missions, and getting in, out and paid clean. The team leader of this highly elite and expendable group of individuals is **David 'Dave' Lynch, a very young individual, only 28 believe it or not, he is born in Miami, Florida, hair style is brown short wavy casual, facial hair is stubble (five-o'clock shadow), has a tattoo writing that says HONOR on his Upper back and a logo Black Tribal tattoo on his right arm 4 inch past elbow, his body built is athletic and his height is 6' 1" (1.85 m) and weigh 176 Ibs (80 kg). **He is a sometimes immature and at mission times, very dead serious. He is ex-special forces of the U.S. Army. He was enlisted until he was 17 years old. He did multiple tours in Afghanistan and one in Iraq. He was dishonorable discharged for not obeying a direct order but completed the mission by rescuing 100 Afghani prisoners. He was hired by Pierce Rorke when he saw 'Dave' in a fight with a couple of muggers and won. He is the least guy you should mess with. Now he is the team leader of Viper Team. But this is a story about when him and his remaining team trying to escape from the company and was sent into another world called…Equestria.


	3. Viper Team

**Viper Team**

Name: David 'Dave' Kirk Lynch

Age: 28

Birthplace: Miami Florida

Occupation: U.S. Army (Green Berets), Raven Mercenary

Blood-Type: O+

Nationality: Caucasian American

* * *

Name: Carlos 'Razor' Fred Martinez

Age: 25

Nationality: Hispanic Caucasian American

Birthplace: San Diego, California

Occupation: U.S. Marine Corp

Blood-Type: B+

* * *

Name: Danny 'Dan' Freddy Dietz

Age: 27

Nationality: Caucasian Hispanic American

Birthplace: New York City, New York

Occupation: U.S. Army (75th Rangers)

Blood-Type: O+

* * *

Name: Tyrone 'T-Dog' Deon Edwards

Age: 28

Nationality: African American

Birthplace: Atlanta, Georgia

Occupation: Law Enforcement (DEA Agent)

Blood-Type: AB-

* * *

Name: Jacobs 'Jac' David Dickson

Age: 22

Nationality: Caucasian American

Birthplace: Atlanta, Georgia

Occupation: U.S. Army (101st Airborne Division)

Blood-Type: AB+

* * *

Name: Garry 'Tripod' Dredd Williams

Age: 27

Nationality: Caucasian American

Birthplace: Atlanta, Georgia

Occupation: U.S. Army (Combat Infantryman)

Blood-Type: AB-

* * *

Name: Christy 'Rose' Sarah Montana

Age: 26

Nationality: Caucasian American

Birthplace: Nashville, Tennessee

Occupation: Law Enforcement (FBI Agent)

Blood-Type: O+

* * *

Name: Alex 'Lex' Marshall Mason

Age: 27

Nationality: Caucasian Canadian

Birthplace: Kelowna, Canada

Occupation: Canadian Army (Joint Task Force 2)

Blood-Type: A+

* * *

Name: Aaron 'Coke' Brian Conner

Age: 29

Nationality: Caucasian American

Birthplace: Manhattan, New York

Occupation: U.S. Navy (EOD)

Blood-Type: B-


	4. Theme Songs For Mercenaries

(watch?v=H81Y2_fpy88-Breaking Benjamin-Unknown Soldier) David 'Dave' Lynch Theme

(watch?v=WEpMQldbPJM-Pillar-Not Without A Fight) Carlos 'Razor' Martinez Theme

(watch?v=N-I8ALlYxdY-Metalingus-Alter Bridge) Alex 'Lex' Mason Theme

(watch?v=x9W598i7hGU-Three Days Grace-Time Of Dying) Jacobs 'Jac' Dickson Theme

(watch?v=Iz0O6NfeAbA-Hollywood Undead- kill everyone Clean Version) Pierce Rorke

Use YouTube to listen to this songs. It won't let me keep the links.


	5. Prologue

**Prologue**

**09:45:45 P.M.**

**01/05/2015**

**Moscow, Russia**

**Safe-house**

In a safe house of a Russian apartment, there are four young men wearing tactical ballistic vest and carrying tactical weapons. They are former Raven Mercenaries. Now most wanted by them. They have witness their boss executing civilians in Africa. They have it on a video camera and try to put it on the media, but Raven mercenaries were trying to hunt them down. The rest of their teammates were killed by the company and their boss. Now they're only option is to hide for right now. 'Jac' is in a room on a bed sleeping with his M4A1 carbine attached with an M68 Aimpoint scope. He also carries a Mark 23. He was having bad dreams, but trying to get use to them. He evens sweats while having bad dreams. He was suddenly woken up by his friend 'Razor'.

Martinez: Hey, man. You okay?

Dickson: Y-Yeah I'll be fine.

Martinez: Just asking, man. You were sweating like crazy while you were napping.

Dickson: Yeah just a bad dream.

Martinez: Oh alright. Well I woke you because 'Dave' want us in living room in twelve mikes.

Dickson: Got it.

**Jacobs Dickson**, **age 22, born in Atlanta, Georgia, hair style is blonde short straight casual, facial hair is clean shaved, has a logo Grim Reaper tattoo on his right shoulder, his body built is athletic and his height is 6' 3" (1.91 m) and weigh 196 lbs (89 kg)** is the team's sniper. He was a sniper in 101st Airborne Division. One day Jacobs and his squad were fighting in a valley in Afghanistan. After a three-hour engagement, Jacob's squad was killed with him being the sole survivor. After this horrible day, Dickson decided to leave the Military. Sometime later Jacobs was hired by Raven. **Carlos Martinez, ****Also known as Razor, a****ge 25, born in San Diego, California, hair style is black jarhead, facial hair is clean shaved, has a tattoo writing that says U.S.M.C on the back of his neck, his body built is athletic and his height is 5' 9" (1.75 m) and weigh 147 lbs (67 kg)** is the team's second in command and demolition expert. He is called Razor because he was he killed a lot of Taliban with a razor blade in the Marines. He went to prison for steal vehicles for his father. He got out of prison for two years in good behavior. He was raised in a poor gangland of San Diego. After school, he was enlisted to the Marine Corp. After two years from deployments, he was kicked out of the military because of his criminal records. He wanted to still serve his country and started joining Ravens. Martinez came out of Dickson's room and went into another room. As he entered, he sees Alex doing push-ups on the floor with his body armor.

Martinez: Hey 'Lex'. Boss wants us in five mikes.

Mason: Got it.

**Alex Mason, age 27, born in Kelowna, Canada, hair style is brown Classic buzz cut, facial hair is clean shaved, his body built is athletic and his height is 6' 1" (1.85 m) and weigh 147 lbs (67 kg) **was a Canadian special operative. He haven't been deployed anywhere in the Middle East. He was only doing security work for his homeland. Nothing really happen in Canada because…well it Canada. A peaceful homeland. It was boring for Mason. Mason wanted to be in the action. After Mason was finish with the military, he decided to be a mercenary so he can go join the action.

* * *

**(5 minutes later)**

Everybody was gathered around the table in the living room standing. Their leader, David Lynch began talking to them.

Lynch: Alright guys listen up. We lost all of our teammates. 'T-Dog', 'Tripod', 'Dan', 'Coke' and…a-and… ***Sigh*** and 'Rose'.

Rose was Lynch's girlfriend they were together for six months. She was murdered by their boss Rorke.

Lynch: They were all been murdered by that ******, Rorke. Their deaths will not be in vein. We are going to kill Rorke and shut down Raven once and for all. Because we have this. (Lynch pulled out an Android phone which has proof of Raven members executing civilians in Africa.) This evidence will go to the media of what those sick **** did to those innocent people. But first we need to kill our boss.

Martinez: I'm in.

Mason: In too.

Dickson: I'm definitely in. Let's go kill this scumbag.

While Lynch was explaining the plan to how to take down, Pierce Rorke, 'Jac' was looking at the window, another apartment. While Dickson was looking at the apartment, he see a flash on one of the windows. Which means there is a sniper.

Dickson: SNIPER! Get down!

Then there was a loud bang and something went through the window, passed above Dickson's head and went through a wall. It was a 50 caliber bullet. The team took cover and hid from the sniper.

* * *

**(Other Apartment)**

There is a female sniper in position and snipping with a M82 Barrett. She is a Raven mercenary. She is ordered to kill the remaining Viper Team. She couldn't find anyone in her scopes so she had to make a call. She had to get off scopes. Bad mistake.

Female Raven Mercenary: "Sharp-Eyes" to "Birdy 0-1" I have-

Before she could speak, her head blown off by Dickson. He also carries an Barrett, but it is a M107 Barrett CQC.

Dickson: Guys we got to go!

Martinez: No ****, Sherlock!

The team grabbed their guns and gears and started to get run through the ally way towards the elevator.

* * *

**(Somewhere close to the safe house)**

Suddenly Two Raven AH-64 attack choppers came and made it to the safe house.

Raven AH-64 pilot: (Through comms) ("HQ" this is "Birdy 0-1". Me and "0-2" are in the area. Be advised we have lost contact with "Sharp-Eyes". Do you want us to engage or-)

Unknown man: (Through comms) (Just blow up the ******* apartment! I want everything destroy and those traitors dead! I'm not ******* paying you to be a *******, softy merc!)

The Apaches engage the apartment with rockets. They were destroying everything and making sure that everybody in the building are dead. After everything is demolished, choppers have left the area. They believed that the rogue mercenaries are dead...or are they.


	6. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

(Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**08:07:09 P.M.**

**01/06/2015**

**Unknown swamp**

'Jac' groaned in pain as he awoke. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in a swamp.

Dickson: What the heck?

Slowly, he stood and checked his surroundings. This was so strange, where was he? He looked down and saw his M4 dangling from its chord. It was devoid of a clip.

Dickson: My supplies, better check on what I have.

Jacobs quickly took off all of his gear and placed it on the ground, unpacking everything. Before him was a radio, a Mark 23 with 8 clips, his M4A1 with 19 clips, his M107 with three clips, 2 M67 fragmentation grenades, a claymore, one pack of food, his 5 Inch Closed Karambit Style Spring Assist Knife and M48 Tactical Tomahawk Axe. Jacobs smiled, his supplies were in good shape. For just one man, this would be very easy to live by for him. The Lone sniper began to pack up all of his gear, and placed it back on him. He slammed his clip into his carbine rifle after rapidly hitting his side of his rifle. That was also still in good shape. He put his M4A1 aside to his right and started carrying his M107 with his hands. Dickson was still confused of where he is and started calling his teammates on his radio.

Dickson: (On the radio) (Anyone, this is Jacobs. Can anyone hear me? (No Answer.) Guys it's me, Jacobs. Does anyone copy?)

Jacob still have no connections to his team. He gazes drifted to the sky, seeing that it perfectly cloudless with the sun at an angle with the horizon. That was another thing that confused me; the sun seemed... larger, as if Earth had grown closer to the sun.

Dickson: Well…wherever I am, I'm sure as heck I'm not going to stay here long. I need to find my team.

Jacobs started to head northwest with a jog. As 'Jac' continues to jog through the swamp, he have heard some voices. The sound of an angry cry broke him from his contemplations. It came from around front, and a female yelp of pain also resonated in the same direction. He picked up the pace, hoping to assist in some way. His eyes laid upon four western men, whose features were contorted with fury, that stood over a…purple bipedal creature which appears to be wearing some white dress. The creature was cowering away from him, clutching its stomach with its hands. In Dickson's mind, he trying to figure out why there are four guys wearing cowboys outfits and why are they beating someone up that looks like a female creature.

Unknown man abuser leader: Stupid ******* *****. (He kicked the poor figure in the stomach, causing the figure to wince in pain.) Ya think that we couldn't find ya?

Unknown man abuser #1: Yeah! You tell er boss.

He couldn't stand seeing them do this to the creature, so he put do his bag, his M4 and his sniper rifle on the ground and speed walk towards the western group. He knew that they all deserves to die. Jacobs started whistling to get their attention. When one of the abusers caught Jacobs's attention, Jacobs kicked western abuser stomach. As the western abuser's bend down, 'Jac' grabs abuser's head and twist it, killing him instantly. One western abuser pulls a knife out and swing it at Jacobs, but Jacobs just dodge them and grabs the abuser's arm and breaks it, disarming his knife. He picks up the knife and stabs the abuser multiple times in the stomach to death. One abuser pulls out a revolver and started shooting at Jacobs but Jacobs use the body as a human shield and with the knife on his hand, he throws it at the western abuser's head, killing him. The leader who was beating the unknown purple figure let's go of it, shot 'Jac' in the stomach and then runs away but 'Jac' quickly pulled out his sidearm and shoots his leg. Then he limps his way towards the wounded leader.

Unknown man abuser leader: W-who the **** are you, boy?!

Dickson: Your reaper.

Jacobs aims his Mark 23 at the leader's head and then pulls the trigger and kills him. He then put his sidearm back to his holster. The bipedal creature lift its head and saw all the dead bodies and looked towards 'Jac'. 'Jac' felt something hurting him down to his stomach. He looked down and noticed that the bullet went through his body armor. He felt real dizzy and collapsed to the ground. In his vision, everything went black and then he passed out.


	7. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

(Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**08:07:09 P.M.**

**01/06/2015**

**Unknown forest**

David opens his eyes and instead of ceiling, he sees the skies.

Lynch: What the? How did I-

Before David could finish his sentence, he got up and finds out that he's in some hill of the mountains.

Lynch: Where the **** am I?

'Dave' look at his surroundings and saw two figures on the ground and they were just woken up. The figures are actually Martinez and Mason.

Lynch: 'Lex', 'Razor'? You dudes, alright?

Mason: ***Groan*** I'm good.

Martinez: ***Groan*** Little **** up, but good. Where the **** are we?

Lynch: ***Sigh*** Don't know…and I don't think we're in Russia.

Martinez: Yeah. No ****.

Mason: Yo dudes check out the sun.

The three mercs checked out the sun and saw how big it was. They were so surprised of how close the earth is…or if this is earth.

Martinez: Well ****.

Lynch: Yeah, but we'll figure that out later after we find out where the **** we are.

Martinez: Copy that, 'Jefe'.

Mason: Hey wait a minute, guys. Where's 'Jac'? Where the **** is he?

The three mercenaries started calling his fellow teammate. But there were no response, so Lynch started calling Dickson on the radio.

Lynch: (Through comms) 'Dave' to 'Jac' do you copy over? (No response) 'Dave' to 'Jac' do you copy over? (No response) (Off comms) **** can't reach him.

Mason: Boss we need to find him.

Martinez: He's right David. We need to find him.

Lynch: Yeah we do. Alright let head out.

Mason: I say we move northeast. I think I see a town there.

Lynch: Alright. Lead on.

* * *

**09:07:09 A.M.**

**01/07/2015**

**Unknown swamp**

'Jac' rolled over to find that he was sitting in what appeared to be a blue bubble that surrounded him on all sides.

Dickson: What in the heck is this?

He then feel a pain to his stomach. He looks down to his stomach and realized that he had bandages around his waist underneath his black shirt and realized his equipment is gone.

Dickson: ***Sigh*** I should have worn a plate. And where's my gear?

Unknown: So…you're finally awake.

Dickson: Who's there?

Then a figure came out behind a tree. This was shocking for Jacobs. I was a purple anthropomorphic unicorn. She has Moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks mane, has Pale, light grayish mulberry, wearing a white dress and has pike auras coming out of her hand and horn. Which means she is controlling the shield.

_Dickson's Thoughts: What the heck? What the heck is she? Wait…she's some kind of… humanoid pony, holy cow she has a horn. Is she a… anthro humanoid Unicorn? Is this some kind of dream? Was I kidnapped and someone drugged me…or maybe this is real? If this is real then where the heck am I?_

Unknown anthro unicorn: Who are you?

Dickson: My name is Jacobs Dickson.

Unknown anthro unicorn: Why did you save me?

Dickson: I-I saved you because those people were going to kill you.

Unknown anthro unicorn: So your leader want to take me alive?

Dickson: W-What? W-What are you talking about?

Unknown anthro unicorn: Oh don't you play any games with me, human. You and your kind know what you did.

Dickson: Look…I have no idea what you're talking about nor where I am. Last time I check, I was in a safe house in Russia.

Unknown anthro unicorn: Russ-What?

Dickson: ***Sigh*** Forget it. You probably don't know what I am talking about, but… you need to understand. I have no clue where I am nor how did I get here. So please tell me where am I.

Unknown anthro unicorn: ***Sigh*** You are in Hayseed Swamp. Part of Equestria.

After listening to what Twilight told 'Jac', 'Jac' was now terrified of where he is. He was definitely not on Earth.

Dickson: Ok look...can you please let me go? I need to find out where my teammates are.

Unknown anthro unicorn: Why? So you can bring them to capture me and beat me?

Dickson: What? No. I'm not even from here. Couldn't you tell by my equipment?

Unknown anthro unicorn: Me and my race were fighting for been fighting the humans for two years.

Dickson: Look. Look. Look. What do you want me to do, in order for me to get trust from you? Because I need to go find my team. Something may happen to them and I can't lose them. Please.

Unknown anthro unicorn: ***Sigh*.**

The unicorn power down the shield and handcuffed Dickson's hands with her pink auras.

Unknown anthro unicorn: I will be escorting to a town. I will be holding to your equipment. One false move and you'll regret it.

Dickson: Understood ma'am.

Unknown anthro unicorn: And my name is Twilight Sparkle got it?

Dickson: Got it, Miss Sparkle.


	8. The loadout

Lynch:

M4A1 carbine: C-More red dot sight and suppressor

Colt M1911

Two M67s Frag Grenades

Two Model 7290 Flashbangs

Binoculars

Cold Steel Leatherneck-SF Fixed 6-3/4" Blade, Grivory and Kraton Handles

* * *

Martinez:

Remington 870 Police Magnum: Black synthetic furniture and 12 gauge

Beretta 92FS

Four M67s Frag Grenades

Gerber LMF II Infantry (FG504 Green) Combat Knife Fixed 4.84" Blade (22-01626)

* * *

Mason:

DSA SA58 OSW: EOTech sight, tactical light and 20-round magazines

SIG-Sauer P220 Combat

Three M26 Hand Grenades

One AN/M14 Incendiary Grenades

Zero Tolerance Model 0350SW Assisted 3-1/4" S30V Stonewashed Plain Blade, Black G10 Handles

* * *

Dickson

M107CQ 50 Cal. Barrett: Rifle Scope and bipod

M4A1 Carbine: M68 Aimpoint scope

Mark 23

Two M67 Frag Grenades

One M18A1 Claymore

5 Inch Closed Karambit Style Spring Assist Knife

M48 Tactical Tomahawk Axe

* * *

AN: Error for Chapter One. 'Jac''s gun is not a berretta. It is a Mark 23. And for when Dickson was calling the other mercs, I forgot to put "(Through  
comms)" in the dialogue and underline the names. So sorry my bad, guys.


	9. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**10:15:59 A.M.**

**01/07/2015**

**Hayseed Swamp**

Jacobs and Twilight Sparkle were walking through the Hayseed swamp. Jacobs was in front of Twilight Sparkle so she can keep an eye on him. She is still levitating her belongings and Jacobs equipment. Jacobs haven't complain nor talked to Twilight. He just kept quiet, relaxed and kept walking the directions where Twilight is telling him. Twilight was uncertain about Jacobs. So she started to break the silence.

Twilight Sparkle: You seem awfully quiet. Why?

Dickson: Well…one: I'm a quite person, two: I'm not really good with conversations with anybody, and three: I thought you probably don't want me to talk.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh...well…It's not that I don't want you to talk, but I don't want you to…you know…complain.

Dickson: Well…I'm not a big fan of complaining.

Twilight Sparkle: Uh huh. So…you said that you're from another world.

Dickson: That's right. I'm not from here. Where I'm from is a planet called Earth. I haven't heard of a place called Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle: So why should I trust you?

Jacobs and Twilight stopped walking and Jacobs turned around and faced Twilight and began talking to her.

Dickson: Listen, Twilight. I have no clue where I am nor how I've gotten here nor what's going on. If you still don't believe me then that's fine, but I am telling you the truth. Plus if I was with those bad humans and I didn't save you from them, then why help me. You could have let me bleed out. (Twilight then felt guilty and looked down to the ground and Jacobs felt sorry for her.) ***Sigh*** Look, I just need to find my teammates, find a way off Equestria and return back to our world. So my only question is…what is there for me to trust you?

Twilight thought about it for a moment. She couldn't really tell if he was lying and to her...she was starting to believe him, but she needed proof and then suddenly found an Idea.

Twilight Sparkle: I may have one.

She lowered her and Jacobs's belongings on the ground and walked up to Jacobs.

Twilight Sparkle: I will try to look into your memories. My mentor taught me this spell years ago before I was a princess. I will see if you are telling the truth.

Dickson: Understood.

Twilight walked to Dickson, placed both of her hand on the sides of Jacobs head and then closed her eyes. Her horn and hand started to glow. Jacobs suddenly blackout, but he was still standing. Few moments later, Twilight's opened her eyes and they started glowing too. Which mean she have entered to Jacobs's memories'.

* * *

**(Memories of Jacobs 'Jac' David Dickson)**

**(Dickson POV)**

( watch?v=x9W598i7hGU) Jacobs 'Jac' Dickson Theme

**_My name is Jacobs 'Jac' David Dickson. I was born on January 1, 1993 in Atlanta, Georgia. I lived with my mother and father. My mother was a lawyer and my father was an infantryman of the United States Marine Corp. I was the only child, but I didn't much care about that. My family treated me right and I was raised better. I was a baseball player in middle school and in high school. I would want to be a baseball player when I grow up, but I wanted to be like my father, a soldier. When I was eight years old, my father died in his last deployment in Iraq. Him and his team were ambushed. When an Iraqi soldier threw a grenade at him and his team, he dives on the grenade and it detonates. That was the bravest thing he ever did to keep his team alive. I had to grow up without a father. It was hard but I had to get used to it. Before he left for his deployment, he gave me one of the greatest quote when I become a soldier. "If you're not dead, then keep fighting until you are dead." I lived with that quote when I became a soldier after high school. I was enlisted to the U.S. Army and became an Airborne Infantryman. I was _** **_the marksman of my unit. I have done multiple tour in Afghanistan. Everyday me and my battalion always have firefights. I even have a hard time sleeping because I always have nightmares from the firefights. One day me and my squad were fighting in a valley in Afghanistan. We were outgunned and outnumbered. We were running out of ammo and most of battalion were getting shot up fast. I kept seeing my squad and other squad members of my battalion getting killed. My entire squad were killed in that valley and I was the Lone Survivor. I had to fight _** **_my way out of the valley. I was the last person to fight the enemy off, until an Apache came and took out the Taliban. Then a Chinook came and rescue me. The images of my battalion's death still follows me when I sleep. I would never forget about my fallen _** **_brothers. I was suffering post-traumatic stress disorder. The army told me I have to leave when I didn't even want to. I didn't fuss and I just left the army. When I came back from the army, I have found out that my mother committed suicide. I didn't know why she would do such a thing. I was...alone. No family nor friends. So I had no choice but to have a job that take people _** **_who are expendable. I had to join Raven. I still have my politeness and my loyal to my country, but I have lost my mercy to my enemy. I have killed over a hundred enemies without any mercy. I was dangerous. I made sure that I have killed my enemies. Then thing went worst. Me and my three friends of Raven went Rouge because we witness and the company have been murdering innocent civilians in Africa. Now the company have been chasing us and already killed the rest of our team. They will stop at nothing until they find us and kill us. My name is Jacobs David Dickson and this was my story so far._**

* * *

**(Reality)**

Jacobs fell to the ground and still blackout. Twilight came back in reality and was breathing hard when she saw Jacobs's memories. She couldn't believe that he was actually telling the truth. When she looked back at 'Jac', Twilight hastily crawled to his side, resting his upper body over her lap.

_Twilight's thoughts__: I can't believe it. He was actually telling the truth… and know what he been through. I…feel really sorry for him. Maybe he does deserve some trust. I need to make a camp here because he won't wake up til tomorrow._


	10. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**10:45:09 A.M.**

**01/07/2015**

**Unknown town**

Mason: (Whispering) (Boss.)

Lynch: (Whispering) (Yeah?)

Mason: (Whispering) (Where are we?)

Lynch: (Whispering) (I have no idea…all I know is that this isn't our world.)

Lynch and his team were 100 yards away from a Western Town. They were in a prone position on top of a hill. They can see western humans and…enslaved anthropomorphic ponies. They couldn't that they are seeing real anthropomorphic ponies and seeing them being slaves for the humans. Some of the ponies were being pushed around, arrested, cussed out, beaten and some are being executed.

Mason: (Whispering) (Boss what do we do? We can't let them keep doing this to these…whatever they are.)

Martinez: (Whispering) (I say we can't.)

Mason: (Whispering) (There's only like twenty of them. Are you scared of twenty tangos, dude?)

Martinez: (Whispering) (**** Nah, man. It's not that it's… ***Sigh*** Hey man look. I know this sucks, but…I don't think we can jump into this.)

Mason: (Whispering) (Are you ******* kidding me, dude. Those cowboys are making those things into their ******* slaves…a-and you're saying that we can't help these things out?)

Martinez: (Whispering) (Look man. We don't even know where the **** we are.)

Mason: (Whispering) Dude look at them. They're hurting them.)

Martinez: (Whispering) (We can't be involve in this. This isn't our ******* mission.)

Lynch: (Whispering) (Lock it down, both of you. This is what we're going to. We are going to go down, we are going to rescue these enslaved furry humanoids and we are going to continue finding 'Jac'.)

Martinez: (Whispering) (Rules-Of-Engagements?)

Lynch: (Whispering) (Just engage on the ******* bad guys. Clear?)

Mason: (Whispering) (Clear.)

Martinez: ***Groan*** (Whispering) (Clear.)

* * *

**(Dickson's Dream)**

**Jacobs was on the floor laying on his stomach sleeping. He heard a calm voice which forced him to wake up. As soon as he opens his eyes, he sees everything dark. He got up off the ground and looked around. He was in a pitch black place. He was looking around the area to know where he is and who was calling his name.**

**Dickson****: Hello?! Twilight?! Twilight?!**

**Unknown****: Worry not, Young Warrior. You shall see her soon.**

**Dickson****: Who said that?!**

**Suddenly a light beamed to Jacobs. As Jacobs turns around slowly, he sees a figure coming down slowly. He sees a black alicorn with black fur and moderate sapphire blue with a grayish Persian blue with aura surrounding mane. The alicorn is also wearing a dark dress. As the alicorn landed, it introduce itself.**

**Unknown Alicorn****: Greetings. My name is Princess Luna. Co. Ruler of Equestria. I am the ruler of the night.**

**Dickson****: Jacobs. Jacobs Dickson.**

**Luna****: Yes. I know who you are.**

**Dickson****: You do?**

**Luna****: Yes. My sister told me…and she is the one who brought you here, including your team.**

**Dickson****: Your highness, if I may, what happened here? When I first met Twilight Sparkle, she was attack by a group of...my kind.**

**Luna****: Ah yes, Princess Twilight Sparkle.**

**Dickson****: Whoa. She a princess?**

**Luna****: Of course. May I continued the story?**

**Dickson****: Oh yes. Sorry. Please continue. **

**Luna****: Soft Cough Equestria was enslaved by humans. They have been with us billions of years. Years later after Twilight became a princess and my sister's disappearance, the humans created a rebellion against Equestria. After that…war. They have taken over everything in Equestria…including Canterlot…my kingdom...my home. **

**Dickson****: I'm sorry that this happens to you and your subjects. **

**Luna****: It's not your fault so please do not blame yourself.**

**Dickson****: Thanks…and by the way if you said that Celestia have disappear then how did you know that she brought us here?**

**Luna****: She talks to me in my mind, but I do not know where she is. Oh…I-I must go. **

**Dickson****: Go? Why?**

**Luna****: Because I am captured by the humans. I must return to reality before the humans finds out that I am here. Goodbye, Jacobs. I will talk to you next time.**

* * *

**(Reality)**

**06:50:35 A.M.**

**01/08/2015**

**Hayseed Swamp**

Early in the morning, Jacob's the first to wake up. As he opens his eyes, he noticed that he was sleeping on the ground and that he was next to an extinguished fire place. As he lifts his body, he has noticed that he was covered in a blanket. Luckily, he was still wearing his cloths. He got up and started stretching his body. But there was one thing was missing, where is his gear, where's Twilight Sparkle.

Dickson: Twilight?! Twilight?!

He started walking around the swamp to find her, but suddenly he was hit in the back of the head and fell. He felt unbelievable pain in the back of his head, as his fading vision made out a person approaching him.

Unknown person: Got you now mother ******. Alright boys lets carry him to the town. We found another one.


	11. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**11:05:59 A.M.**

**01/08/2015**

**Unknown town**

Jacobs let out a grunt of pain as the two Guards shoved the mercenary into a cell. The door sliding shut with an ear-grinding screech.

Western Human: You have a tough day ahead of you, boy. Our sheriff will be ere shortly. Oh and your friends are here with ya.

As the two guards left, Jacobs opens his eyes and got up off the floor. 'Jac' looks around and saw ponies with filled the cells around him, all wearing the confused, scared expression that they had after being caught and imprisoned. Some of them have horns, wings, some without horns and wings and some with different colors. Then he saw his teammates in another cell across from his. All three of them have their backs against the wall in a sitting position.

Dickson: Guys?

Lynch: (David look up and see Jacobs) 'Jac'? (David, Carlos and Alex move closer to the bars and started talking to Jacobs) I can't believe it. It's you.

Dickson: Yeah. I was trying to find you guys.

Martinez: So were we until we had to rescue these peo- ***Sigh*** (Muttering) (Can't believe I'm saying this.) Ponies. But things went…wrong.

Dickson: Yeah I can see that, but it's great to see you guys again.

Lynch: Yeah. You too.

Dickson: Where are we?

Lynch: We're in a town, but don't what kind of town we're in. We've tried asking the prisoners, but they don't want to talk to us. Don't know why.

Dickson: Figures.

Lynch: Yeah.

Dickson: (Jacobs suddenly remembers something out of his mind) Ah crap! I forgot!

Lynch: What?

Dickson: Have you guys seen a purple unicorn in a white dress, almost about my age?

Lynch: Well…no. Not really. Why?

Dickson: ***Sigh*** I'll explain later, but right now we need to find a way out of here, so we can find her.

Mason: Aw crap everyone quite. Someone's coming.

When everyone and everypony went quite, a man with two guard by his sides enters the jail room and came between Jacobs and his friends cells. The man is older possibly in his fifties. He is wearing a brown cowboy hat,

Sheriff: So…these are three young men who were free mah slaves? May ah ask…why? Why would you do such a terrible thing?

Mason: Ok are you ******* kidding me, old man? You're telling us that we're doing a horrible thing when you and your boys putting these anthropomorphic ponies into ******* slavery? Really? Really, old man?

Sheriff: Were ya'll born under a ******* rock, boys? Of course they should be in slavery. They're bunch of animals and we treat them like animals.

Martinez: That's ****** up, man.

Dickson: In matter of fact, where the **** are we?

Sheriff: You're in Appleloosa. In the land of Equestria ruled by us. Something you should be doing instead of freeing theses slaves.

Dickson: What happened to Twilight Sparkle?

Everyone and pony, including Jacobs's team looked right at Jacobs with a surprised and confused face for asking that question. Jacobs knew that the sheriff is keeping Twilight Sparkle hostage.

Sheriff: Small chuckle We'll that's none of your ******* business boy.

Dickson: Her safety makes it my business because what you are doing is wrong. This is messed up. This is what's going to happen. You let all of us out, including the slaves, give us back our gear and we'll leave with or without the slaves. You will free all these ponies. If you don't, you will die…and we'll still be free from here.

Jacobs was giving an 'I'm really going to kill you' look. Everypony in their cells stared at Dickson with a confused and surprised face.

Sheriff: Now you listen here, boy. I own these ponies. They're my property. I own them…Heart and Soul. You boys are going to be in here a long time and rot with these slaves.

The sheriff and his guards left the building. Dickson looked down with a depressing face but then he saw a key on the floor. One of the Western humans must have accidently dropped a key for the cells.

_Dickson's thoughts__: Man these guys are freaking stupid. Leaving a key on the floor. What kind of person would do that?_

Dickson: (Jacobs's picks up the key and look toward his team across his cell.) Hey Guys. (Jacobs show them the key)

Martinez: Man these guys are really stupid.

Mason: Very stupid.

'Jac' freed himself from his cell and then freed his teammates. Jacobs thought about the other ponies in their cells and thought about freeing them. He couldn't just leave them here. His team would do the same because they were trying to save them.

Dickson: Alright let me free the ponies and we're out of here.

Lynch: Alright make it fa-

Before Lynch could finish his sentence, the team heard gunfire and western men yelling. Nobody and pony in the room knew what was going on.

Dickson: Sir?

Lynch: Just free everypony, find them somewhere safe from the gun fight and come find us!

Dickson: Yes sir.

After 'Dave', 'Lex' and 'Razor' left to find their gear and weapons, 'Jac' started freeing the ponies from their cell. Some were thankful and some didn't like a human freeing them.

Dickson: Alright everypony come with me! I'll get you to a safe area.

Male pony prisoner #1: And why should we listen to a human?

Dickson: Because this human is trying to save your lives. If you don't like it then you can stay here and possible die here.

Female pony prisoner #1: Just give him a chance, Braeburn. He's trying to get us out of here. Please. Didn't he just confronted the sheriff?

Braeburn: ***Sigh*** Fine.

Dickson: Alright lets go.

Jacobs was escorting the ponies to a safety. As they made it outside, they have seen multiple dead western men on the ground. Some of the ponies were a little frighten, but Jacobs and the ponies just kept moving. Jacobs grabbed a rifle off a dead body, before they left. Jacobs was taking point and on his sights of his rifle, scanning the area. They could still hear gunfire and screams, but still no signs of enemies. He believed that it's coming from the other side of town. But Jacobs was still being wary of any other dangers of the town. Dickson lead the ponies into a saloon, where they can hide from the gun fight. Everypony entered the saloon except for Jacobs. He had to meet up with his teammates and try to find Twilight.

Dickson: Stay here and keep quiet. We'll come get you when it's all over.

Jacobs ran to the other side of town to find his team. When he found his team, he see them aiming their weapons at seven ponies and they were doing the same. There's one with orange fur, yellow mane, wearing an old brown hat, wearing a red handkerchief mask covering her mouth, a brown coat and a red shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots and carrying two revolvers pointing at Lynch. She is possibly the leader of the group. And one with Pale, light grayish raspberry fur and Brilliant raspberry straight long noodle hair style. She is wearing a brown coat, black bra, blue jeans and black boots. She is carrying a rifle which she is aiming it at Mason. She is possibly second in command. Jacobs's teammates are finally wearing their body armor and have their weapons with them and Martinez is holding Jacobs gear and weapons with him. They were yelling and cussing at each other.

Orange female pony: Ah ain't gonna say it again!

Martinez: Hey how about you back off or we'll open fire on you! We just got of jail and we're not going back!

Pink female pony: It's four of us and three of you humans! Now drop those…fancy new weapons now!

Lynch: Look we're not causing any problems! Just let us do our job and we'll leave.

Blue male Pegasus: So you'll bring more of your kind here to kill us? (Blue Pegasus pumps his shotgun) **** you!

Martinez: **** us?! **** you, mother******!

Jacobs didn't know what to do and just standing there, trying to figure out what to do. Then he heard something calling him in his head. I was a female voice. Softer and much motherly.

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: Jacobs._**

_Dickson's thoughts__: Who is this calling me in my head?_

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: That is not important right now. What's important is that you must stop your team and the rebels from killing each other. The orange pony is Applejack. She is Twilight's friend and the cousin of Braeburn, including the pink one Pinkie Pie. You must tell them that you are not their enemy. Tell them that you were trying to help save Twilight. Please hurry._**

Jacobs came back to reality and started ending the argument between his teammates and the rebels.

Pinkie Pie: We will shoot you!

Dickson: No wait! (Dickson have everyone's and ponies' attention) Just wait! Look we're not here looking for trouble!

Martinez: 'Jac' we got your gear!

Lynch: 'Jac' are the prisoners safe?!

Applejack: Prisoners?

Dickson: Yes I freed the other ponies from their cells and escorted them to a saloon where they can be safe. Your cousin is safe too, Applejack.

The pony rebels were shock, especially Applejack when she heard her name and her cousin, Braeburn came out of Jacobs's mouth. Jacobs's team were confused of how Jacobs know those names. They think he may be hiding something.

Dickson: Yes. Your cousin is safe, Applejack. We don't have time to talk about this. Right now we need to work together and help save Twilight. Please. We're not your enemy. We're not.

(Music starts ( watch?v=nmF-bJmyU2Y) Sabotage Soundtrack-Gunfight)

The rebels were thinking about what Jacobs said. They were very confused of why they should believe them. A few moments later, Bullets started flying everywhere and they had to take cover. It was the sheriff and his men firing at the rebels and the mercenaries. There were thirteen of them including the sheriff. Three ponies were shot dead, including the blue Pegasus before they could take cover. Dickson ran to cover to his teammate and threw his shotgun away.

Dickson: My gear! I need my gear!

'Razor' gave 'Jac' his gear. Quickly then got out from cover and opened fire at the western humans with his shotgun, but his weapon is only for close range so it's hard for him to get a kill.

Lynch: 'Jac' ready up! We'll cover you!

Lynch, Mason and Martinez got out from cover and laid down some suppressing fire! The rebels were also doing the same thing. The rebels except for Applejack and Pinkie Pie were having problem with their aim. Dickson manage to be in full gear and opened fire on the western humans. Applejack manage to shoot a western human in the head and killed him and then went back to cover to avoid the bullets.

Western human: Surrender…or I'll put a bullet into er head!

Dickson saw the man holding Twilight. The man was wide out of the open holding Twilight as hostage. He got out from cover and fired one shot at the man. The man, holding Twilight had his head shot up by Dickson. Blood was splattering into Twilight's fur and dress. The adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Dickson: Twilight get to cover now! (Jacobs turns to Martinez) 'Razor' cover her!

Martinez pumped his shotgun again, and shot at another man, catching him in the chest. Twilight ran into cover between the gunfight. She was keeping her head down and covering her ears from the loudness of the guns and her eyes closed. The mercenaries and the four rebels had to take into account that Twilight was still in the crossfire, so their aim had to be critical. Martinez pumped his shotgun again, waiting for a gap in the gunfire, and when it came, Martinez jumped out of cover and blasted right through the mannequin. The man behind it fell to the floor, but he couldn't tell if he was dead or not as he hid behind cover again.

Dickson: 'Razor' you got him?!

Martinez: Not sure!

Dickson: (Muttering) (Shoot. I need to get Twilight out of there.)

Martinez slid back into cover as well, hearing revolvers and rifles discharge and bullets impact around my position. 'Dave' took a quick glance to see where they hid and jumped back just when a bullet whizzed by his head. One of them was behind a stage, another took cover at a wooden crate by the door, and the last one was hiding behind a mannequin in the shape of a pony. The mannequin confused him greatly, but he shook it off. A hail of gunfire came at me, although there was less of it. Lynch counted the number of shots he'd taken while him, his team and four pony rebels waited for an opportunity. Lynch fired some rounds, which meant he had seven left before I had to reload. With only two hostiles left to take care of, he knew him and his could release a few pot shots to keep them away from my cover. Martinez stuck his shotgun out of cover, and shot two shells. The gun nearly flew out of his hands, but he kept a firm grip on it. Martinez only have Three left in the chamber. They couldn't stay in hiding forever, and it would be far easier to take them out if they had the element of surprise like where this fight started. But that wasn't an option. Suddenly, the gunfire ceased - just stopped altogether. They would've popped out and took fire, but something felt off about this break.

Sheriff: Just give up now, boys! We have you and your rebels outnumbered!

Martinez: Maybe, but we have you outgunned! So **** off!

Sheriff: Surrender, boys! Those guns of yours can only last so long! It's eleven of us left. We're all humans ya know! We can let you guys go and we'll keep the ponies as slaves!

Lynch: Small chuckle You've underestimate us, Sheriff!

Applejack: Well…ya'll humans got a plan?

Lynch: Of course I do. (David turns to Carlos) ***Hand signs* *Carlos, flash.*** (David then turns to Alex and Jacobs.) ***Hand signs* *Jacobs and Alex clear them out.***

Carlos pulled out a flash grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it at the humans. When the grenade went off and all of the humans were blinded, 'Lex' and 'Jac' jumped out from cover, their guns pointed at the blinded men are in an opened area. They both opened fire and killing the remaining enemies. Their mind were in slow motion. The rebels were watching the two mercenaries killing off the western humans one-by-one. They couldn't believe of what they are doing. When 'Jac' saw the last western human, which is the sheriff, without no hesitation, Jacobs shot him in the chest multiple times, knocking him back. Dickson tactically move towards the sheriff with his M4 still aiming towards the direction where he shot the sheriff. He walked over and saw the sheriff, laying on the floor with his chest covered with blood. He gave one glance at 'Jac'.

Sheriff: ***Hard cough*** W-W-Who are you?! ***Hard cough*** Who the **** are you?!

Dickson: You're Reaper.

Jacobs fired two shot at the sheriff and killed him. He walks away from the dead body and ran towards Twilight. She was sweating a lot breathing hard and was shedding a lot of tears in her eyes. Jacobs was calmly trying to make her calm down and telling her that it is over.

Dickson: Princess. Princess Twilight. (Jacobs caught Twilight's attention) It's over, Twilight. It's over.

Twilight began to shed tears out of her eyes and then wrapped her arms around Jacobs.

Twilight Sparkle: ***Sniff*** You saved my life...Thank you.

Jacobs was shocked because he have never had a hug like this since before his parents died. Jacobs felt a happiness inside him. Dickson returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her.

Dickson: You're welcome…You're safe now, Twilight...you're safe now.


	12. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**12:05:59 P.M.**

**01/08/2015**

**Appleloosa**

After the rescue and the shootout, the rebel ponies were burring their fallen comrades. The mercenaries watched three caskets of various sizes were lowered into the ground. There were no sorrow for the mercenaries because they have been to funerals and know how it feels like. Some of the ponies that they've rescued were in tears and were moaning their deaths quietly.

Lynch: Look we're sorry for your losses.

Applejack: It's fine. So who are you?

Lynch: David Lynch.

Martinez: Carlos Martinez.

Mason: Alex Mason.

Dickson: Jacobs Dickson.

Applejack: So…What are you guys?

Lynch: All of us were military then turned mercenaries back in our world.

Pinkie Pie: Great. Just what we needed…Hired Killers from another world. If they are from another world?

Lynch: Well for proof we definitely don't carry those western guns you're holding there. If you should have known, we now carry modern firearms.

Martinez: And couldn't you guys tell that we're wearing camo pants and wear tactical ballistic vest armor?

Applejack: We've been fighting the humans for years. We know what they're capable of.

Lynch: ***Sigh*** Look just…just tell us what the **** happened here. How this even happened.

Pinkie Pie: And what make you thing we sh-!

Twilight Sparkle: If you guys don't want to tell them then I will. Sigh Well, after the disappearance of Princess Celestia, the humans began invading when they took over Equestria. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy created their own resistance to try to bring back Equestria and well Pinkie took it the worst when she joined in the resistance… (Pinkie Pie left so she wouldn't hear the story.)

Lynch: She's one of your friends?

Twilight Sparkle: (Twilight nodded reluctantly) She couldn't make ponies smile with so much sadness. She turned into... somepony else. A mare who don't recently cares about anypony nor herself. I think Rainbow knew something about it.

Mason: Huh. No wonder she looks like a pure bad-***.

Twilight: She's the type that wants everypony to smile and be happy. Kind of hard to do that when...

Twilight trailed off and dipped her head, and the others did the same, in some silent mourning.

Lynch: Death is present. Yeah. I get it. Trust me. We've been to war and seen what it can do to you. War change people.

_Lynch's thoughts__: These ponies were so innocent that even the thought of death was foreign to them. I wish our world came close to that. I could still remember the first time I saw death; it still lingers in my mind like an omnipresent shadow. These ponies probably need some help._

Lynch: Um...could I talk to my guys in private? Please?

Applejack: Sure.

As Applejack and Twilight left, the mercenaries started talking private.

Lynch: Alright guys. The way I see it we don't know how we got here or why and we have entered a civil war between cowboys and anthropomorphic ponies.

Dickson: I say we need to help them out. We can escort them to their base and see what happens.

Martinez: Jacobs I don't know about this. We don't even know these ponies.

Dickson: Carlos trust me. These ponies need our help. They've already lost three of their guys. We need to help them.

Martinez: What about our mission?

Mason: Dude we're not in our world so how are we so post to complete our mission if we're ******* here in this world?

Lynch: Guys lock it up. It's not your guy's choice to make. I'm still in command. So this is what's going to happen. We're going to escort them to their base and if they need help then we'll help them. Our mission probably needs to wait.

The mercenaries returned to the ponies and then talk to them.

Lynch: Applejack, we have come to an agreement and-

Dickson: We would like to escort you to your base and maybe help you guys out. If it's alright with you.

Applejack look confused when Jacobs cuts off David. Applejack then looks back at David to see if this is true.

Lynch: What he said.

Applejack: I don't know. Why should I trust you mercenaries?

Dickson: Look I know you ponies probably don't trust us, but...you'll last days if you stick with us and we'll take you to your Resistance base. We can help you guys out.

Pinkie Pie: AJ ***Sigh*** I hate to say this but...I say let them come. I now starting to believe that we can trust them.

Applejack: (Applejack turns to Twilight) What about you Twi? You trust them?

Twilight Sparkle: Jacobs saved my life I saved his and I saw Jacobs's memory. So I trust them.

Applejack looked at the men, and saw serious, unforgiving faces. They looked very dangerous and dead, but for some reason, Applejack felt like she could trust him. After all, they did help out by fighting the western humans and help save her cousin and her friend, Twilight.

Applejack: ***Sigh*** Alright. We'll leave by mourning.

* * *

**12:06:56 A.M**

The rebels, Princess Twilight Sparkle and mercenaries were sleeping in a abandon motel of Appleloosa while the civilians sleep in houses. Twilight uncomfortably tried to fall asleep, but was unable to. She got up off her bed and went towards the window. As she look through the window, she sees Jacobs on top of a hill. Sitting on a log. She teleported to next Jacobs on the log and startled him.

Twilight Sparkle: Hey. Sorry for startling you.

Dickson: Oh hey. It's alright and I didn't know you can teleport.

Twilight Sparkle: Well you never asked.

Dickson: So what are you doing up this late?

Twilight Sparkle: I was about to ask you the same thing. Don't you need some sleep?

Dickson: Well…I'm not a big fan of sleeping. So I'm on guard duty.

Twilight Sparkle: Bad dreams?

Dickson: Bad memories about my past.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I forgot about your past. I sorry for your parents and your teammates in your military and your mercenary team.

Dickson: It's fine. It's just hard to forget it. So every time I sleep, I keep seeing my past. It's like a cruse that will forever haunts you.

Twilight Sparkle: Or maybe, they can help you remember what you are fighting for.

Dickson: ***Sigh*** You may be right. Twilight, could you tell me about yourself.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, I've been a princess for a few months now, before the Celestia's disappearance and the invasion, I was born is Canterlot with my parents and I lived in Ponyville before my coronation, but I turned into an Alicorn and got wings after the certain... incidents.

Dickson: So what were you before you became... that?

Twilight Sparkle: (Twilight gave Jacobs a little push to the shoulder with hers and gave a small giggle and Jacobs gave a small chuckle) A Unicorn of course! Wouldn't be the Element of Magic if I wasn't.

Dickson: Element?

Twilight Sparkle: Well me, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy are the six bearers of the Elements of Harmony. The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. They are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria. We went separate when the disappearance of Celestia and the invasion began…and then enslavement. When the humans were attacking Canterlot, my brother had to escort me out of the city. He hid me to the Swamp and then had to return back to Cantorlot for siege. I had to live by myself to survive.

Dickson: You're telling me you had to live in the swamp without no food, water nor shelter?

Twilight Sparkle: Of course not. There was a cabin with lots of food and water.

Dickson: Huh. I was about to say. If someone did that to you then that's messed up.

Twilight and Jacobs stared laughing a little bit and went quiet. Both of them look up at the beautiful moon in the sky. Twilight was looking a little sorrow. When Dickson saw her depression, he have broken the silence.

Dickson: Hey are you alright?

Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine.

_Twilight's Thoughts__: I hope Luna's alright. I hope everybody I knew is alright. And I hope him and his team would be with us and help out also. He's so kind, quiet, friendly, very loyal and honorable and definitely a gentleman._

Twilight Sparkle: You know. I am very thankful that you saved my life twice.

Dickson: And you saved mine too.

Jacobs looked straight at her eyes and gave her a warm smile and Twilight did the same. Twilight gave Jacobs a quick peck of the cheek and then blushed and looked at the other way. Jacobs was surprised that he had a kissed to the cheek, but still had his smile on his face.

Twilight Sparkle: Well...try to get some sleep. Please?

Dickson: Uh…um… s-sure. W-will do.

Twilight and Jacobs walk towards the motel together. A lot of question were going in Jacobs's and Twilight's heads.

_Dickson's Thoughts: OhMyGod! OhMyGod! I just got a kiss on the cheek. My first one and she's a princess, but wait a minute. She a pony...a unicorn...a alicorn or whatever. Well she's and anthropomorphic pony and not those other kind of ponies back in my world so it doesn't really matter. Love's love. Hope she understand._

_Twilight's Thoughts__: OhdearCelestia. Why did I just do that?! He's a human! But…him and his team aren't those types of humans. After all, him and his team did help out. But…is this legal? Having feelings with another species? But how does he feel about me? Well I'll find out sooner or later._


	13. Author Note Part 2

AN: Hey guys. Look I really, really messed up and I'm sorry. For a guest who told me about how I'm not making any improvements, look I'm very sorry. I'm trying. I am really trying my best to work this fanfic. I know I'm not good at it but I'm really trying. You guys can still give me reviews. And next chapter will be up soon. Maybe tomorrow or someday in this week. And when I read a fanfic story called, Heroes For Equestria, the author did the same thing by using dialogues. So next chapters will be out soon so keep sending me reviews and stuff guys and for the 'Lost and Fallen author' your story is still better than mine so keep up the good work. Peace.


	14. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Dickson's Entry__: "We started heading out with the rebels to their base. It was a long walk but luckily no one complained nor we seen any bad guys lately. Our weapons were limited because Twilight manage to copy the magazines and the bullets for our guns with her magic. We were ready to rock and roll. Thankfully Applejack and Pinkie Pie were giving us a little trust. I was still a little shock that Twilight gave me a kiss to the cheek. Does she really have feeling for me? If so then…I have feelings for her too. No matter what she is? Love's love. I haven't had the chance to talk to Princess Luna when I went to sleep. That's scares me. I just hope that nothing happens to her. Also I still don't know who was in my head talking to me. It couldn't be Luna because it sounded more motherly. Whoever she is…she may be the one that can help me and my team and knows why we're here."_

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**09:08:00 A.M.**

**01/09/2015**

**Unknown Forest**

The ponies' prisoners, Rebels and Princess Twilight were heading to their base with the mercenaries. They were now in a forest. They couldn't see any animals in the forest. No monkeys, no birds, not even a deer. The Mercenaries trying to figure out what happened to the animals. Dickson was scouting a head while the other staying with the group. He was carrying his Barrett while he takes point and his M4 strapped around him. He very ahead from the group. The group has been walking for an hour. But doesn't seems to careless…not even fir the mercenaries. They were all quiet until Applejack started talking to Lynch.

Applejack: So why did ya leave the military.

Lynch: ***Sigh*** Um…you probably won't believe me…but here goes nothing. I actually didn't leave…it's more of a "Get the **** out of here. You're done" kind of thing.

Applejack: So you were fired? Why?

Lynch: I was in a mission. I was trying to rescue people, but command said otherwise. So I disobey command's orders and started rescue civilians by myself. So the military kicked me out. My action saved lives, but they don't see it.

Applejack: Huh. Interesting.

Mason: So where are the animals?

Pinkie Pie: Dead. The humans shot every animals on sight.

Martinez: (Muttering) (Man these kind of humans are ****** up. Now I really want to kill them.)

In several minutes of walking through a forest, they finally made it to Ponyville in the short far distance. It was more like of a town. They were surprised that they could see it at all, as the town weren't exactly much defensive. The wall are not big enough to cover the town.

Rebel pony: Oh, oh! There it is! Ponyville!

Lynch: We see it, it's not very much though.

Applejack: What did you expect?

Lynch: Bigger defense walls.

'Jac' took a single step, and a loud bang resonated through the city. A bullet hit him square in the chest, and the air was instantly knocked out of him. 'Jac' fell to the floor, losing consciousness fast as the sound of his name was called.

**'JACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBS!'**

What felt like a split second later, Jacobs came to, his mind incredibly fuzzy with a sharp pain in his chest and faint ringing in my ears. He had been shot, obviously, but by who, he didn't know. It must have been by humans, but that raised more questions than answers. Deciding to get his bearings, 'Jac' raised my head ever so slightly to a fairly startling scene, darkness threatening to overcome his sight. The first thing he saw was Twilight, sobbing on my chest, her face covered by her arms. His teammates were aiming their weapons at the door. They were very pissed off and yelling and cursing at the door. Demanding someone to come out. The door had opened up to show a rainbow maned pony with a sky-blue coat and carrying a rifle. That was all he was able to discern about her, what with 'Jac' shaken body and all. His team, Applejack, Pinkie, the rest of rebel ponies and the prisoners were shouting and arguing with the pony, and a steady crowd of other ponies, that was still growing, observed from the other side of the wall. There wasn't a human in sight. 'Jac' laid his head back down, regaining his hearing and energy simultaneously, and it wasn't quiet at all, much to Jacobs's small headache. Bickering, disagreements, the whole enchilada. He took a deep breath, and that startled Twilight enough to look up at him, her face full of surprise and hope. He lifted his left hand and waved slowly, making Twilight flinch upon seeing it. Slowly but surely, he began rising from the ground, grunting from the pain that still lingered on my chest. The ponies of the crowd were growing quiet fast, absolutely terrified of me by the looks of it. His teammates, Applejack, the rebels, the prisoners and the rainbow pony were the last to notice my revival, as he stood to full height, his left arm nursing his stomach where the bullet hit him. The three were gawking at Jacobs like the rest, but not as much as the rainbow pony, who had to rub her eyes to make sure she was seeing right. It was probably the most unbearable silence he have even been in, and it was incredibly irritating. He swept his gaze over the crowd, taking note of everyone that had gathered around. They were all staring at him, just standing there like freaking idiots. The wind was taunting the silence that seemed to reign supreme as it blew through. With Jacobs's annoyance at its peak, he finally spoke.

Dickson: It's not polite to stare.

_Lynch's Thoughts__: That lucky son of a *****._

Mason: 'Jac' you good?

Dickson: I'm good.

That shook everyone out of their daze, as they got over their initial shock and glared at him, besides those in his group like his teammates and the ponies he know of course. Applejack and Pinkie ran to his side with Twilight, looking me up and down, in doubt that he was still ticking.

Pinkie Pie: B-But you were shot!

As Pinkie exclaimed, and Applejack nodded to her statement.

Dickson: I'm just hard to kill sometimes.

Jacobs's face downcast to check his combat vest. His small imprint where the bullet had impacted was all that was left, and he grunted in thankfulness that he had my armor. 'Jac' hadn't told the others about it, since it never really came up. He faced the crowd again, seeing the large amount of hate that was practically radiating from them. He took a few steps forward before the rainbow colored pony shot forward and got in his face. She was so fast that he didn't even see her do it, and jumped back from her sudden appearance, which didn't help the chest.

Unknown Rainbow Pegasus: Stay back, human!

She was female, and from this distance, it wasn't hard to see her magenta eyes glowering at him. Her statement was followed by shouts and jeers and such that garbled together. The basic gist of it was that they didn't want him nor his team around here, and probably wanted them dead. Twilight and the others tried everything they could to explain, and the rainbow pony flew back to confront them for whatever reason. All he wanted to do was get a word in, explain him and his team's situation, something, but the volume was so loud that he couldn't even hear his own voice. No matter how loud it was, it was drowned out by the ponies' and his team's obnoxious yells of loathing. He rubbed his forehead tiredly, thinking of what he could do to regain the silence that had once been dominant. That's when he got an idea. As quick as a whip, Jacobs unholstered his pistol, raised it over his head with his right hand, and fired. The noise was stopped in an instant, all eyes wide as the crowd focused on him. After that, he put his gun back to his holster and started talking.

Dickson: Now that I have your attention. Which one of you shot me? Huh? Speak up.

Unknown Rainbow Pegasus: Who cares who ******* shot you! (Rainbow Dash chambered her rifle.) What matters is why you aren't dead?!

Dickson: I've always the one who loves cheating death. In matter of fact, most people say that I am death.

Rainbow pony then turned to Twilight, her glare still steady.

Unknown Rainbow Pegasus: Why the **** are you doing here and why did you bring ******* humans, Twilight?! You're putting everypony here at ******* risk!

Twilight lowered her head down from the rainbow pony's gaze, her eyes glancing at all the other ponies that glared at her. Then Dickson steps up and started defending her.

Dickson: Hey! It was her fault that she was captured and beaten by the humans from the swamp and was captured again in Appleloosa! So don't you dare blame her!

Rainbow Pegasus: Stay the **** out of this, human! You and your kind lucky you all aren't dead yet, so don't push your luck!

Dickson: Want to put another bullet in me? Then go ahead and do it. **I dare you**.

Twilight Sparkle: (Twilight jumped between the rainbow pony and Jacobs, looking very worried.) Rainbow, please, we all decided to bring them with us.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah and they all have names!

Rainbow: I don't care what their names are!

Rainbow Dash is the pony who in charge of the Resistance, and one of the ponies that was supposed to assist my return home. Thinking it over, they were screwed. No way in the universe was she going to help the mercenaries.

Rainbow Dash: Why are you sticking up for him?! Unless…you're all brainwashed!

Lynch: Bull-****! We didn't do **** to them!

Applejack: RD, that's ridiculous! (Applejack giving her own glare at Rainbow) How would a human do that anyway?!

Martinez: (Whispering to Mason) (She is really a ******* *****.)

Mason: (Whispering to Martinez) (No ****.)

Rainbow Dash: But we all know that those things only bring bad news!

_Martinez's thoughts__: This ***** right here is going make me shoot her in the head if she keeps ******* talking us like that._

Pinkie Pie: They kill, but they didn't kill innocent ponies.

Rainbow Dash: No! No! **** no! There's no way a human helped you guys out. They have no reason to!

Dickson: Well we do.

Dickson making his way over to the group, the crowd quickly backpedalled away, cautious of his approach. He ignored them, however, and focused on Rainbow Dash as he stopped a few feet away from her. She raised a brow with a questioning look before flaring her wings and hovering in front of him.

Rainbow Dash: And what reason would that be, hmm?

As Rainbow Dash asked that question, jabbing a finger at his chest. Dickson gave her a 'Why are you touching me' face. Dickson knocked her hand away and crossed my arms.

Dickson: Return home, take down our boss and shut down our own Private Company.

Rainbow Dash: ***Scoff*** If you guys just went north, you can, feather-brain.

Martinez: That isn't our ******* home, you stupid ****! We don't belong here or how we got here.

Rainbow Dash: So now you're saying you're an alien?

There was more than a few snickers from the crowd of ponies.

Dickson: We might be, not really sure.

Rainbow landed back on the ground and walked away from me.

Rainbow Dash: Wow, you're unbelievable, small chuckle A human that says he's an alien.

The mercenaries knew there was no way they'd get to her, but that wasn't their top priority. What they needed to do was to find the stuff they needed to get out of here. Twilight spoke up before Jacobs could voice his thoughts.

Twilight Sparkle: He's telling the truth because I saw his memories!

Everyone were surprised when she mention that she saw the memories of Jacobs.

Rainbow Dash: How should we know that?! Humans can change their memories and you know that!

Martinez: Are you ******* kidding me?!

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash you know they can't do that. Nobody can. Just let them stay and help us out. Give them a chance to earn your trust. Applejack, Braeburn, Pinkie and possibly Soarin trust them.

Rainbow Dash: And where the **** is he?!

Applejack: …he didn't make it. Along with Silver Shill and Lightning Dust.

Rainbow Dash: L-Lightning Dust too? Including Soarin?

Twilight Sparkle: I know how you feel. But please give them a chance.

Rainbow Dash glared at the mercenaries with a hatred face. She still does not trust them. But she knew that she and the resistance needed help.

Rainbow Dash: Alright. But they aren't go anywhere with those guns and stuff. I still don't trust you.

Dickson: Deal.

Martinez: Scoff **** that. Like **** we would give you our weapons.

Twilight Sparkle: Guys just do it.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. It's the only way for them to trust you.

Dickson: They're right guys. It's reasonable. Let just do it. We don't need to cause any problems.

Lynch: Negative, Jacobs. Martinez's right. We're not handing them our weapons. If we're going to help them, we're keep our weapons with us.

Rainbow Dash: It's either that, or we take you out like we do with the every other human that comes by.

Lynch: Well you dealing with mercenaries who are ex-military and been through these situations like this. So what are the odds for that?

The mercenaries and the rebels were in a stand down situation. The rebels was about to aim their weapons at the mercenaries but the mercenaries were faster and pointing their guns at them. Dickson was still the person who tries to stop an argument.

Dickson: Guys look. We can't start an argument here. Let just give them what they want.

Mason: I'm not giving them ****. We have our rights to bear arms. And if they don't like it, then **** them.

Dickson: look guys how about this. Let's just give them our primary weapons and explosives and we'll keep our side-arms, our knives and our combat vest. Look I know it sucks, but we have to.

Applejack: Fellas just listen to him before things get really ugly!

Pinkie Pie: Please!

The mercenaries thought about it and had to listen to Dickson. They lowered their weapons and gave them to the rebels. Rainbow gave a smug grin that was extremely agitating.

Rainbow Dash: Now then. We only have three shacks. Which means one of you have to sleep outside.

Dickson: ***Sigh*** I'll do it.

Twilight Sparkle: No. He can sleepover in my house.

All eyes were wide opened and on Twilight. She was the only one to step up like that. This was surprising for Dickson because he didn't know that Twilight really care for him.

Rainbow Dash: Twilight are you-?!

Twilight Sparkle: Hey if this is how you want to treat them, then it's all on you. I'm giving him a proper shelter. I maybe your friend, but that doesn't mean you should judge them and I'm still a princess and you have to respect my authorities.

Rainbow Dash: Groan Fine. Me, Pinkie and AJ will show the other's to their shack while you show him to your house. And human…so much as hurt her. I'll kill you.

Dickson: (Jacobs got into Rainbow Dash's face and gave a serious eye contact) Won't happen…and if something happens to my friends…the reaper will come after you and drag your soul to the underworld.

Jacobs was not the mercenary to be messed with. He have been through dangerous situations in his life. Although he is a nice and loyal person, but when he get into action, he becomes the grim reaper. His team want his nickname to be 'The Grim Reaper', but he prefers just 'Jac'. Jacobs and the other mercenaries left to their shack to get some rest. Rainbow Dash still does not trust them and before they left, she send a member of the resistance to watch them.

* * *

**(Mason's Point Of View)**

Pinkie Pie was escorting 'Lex' to his shack which is located next to a bakery. As soon as they made it, Pinkie felt worried about Mason, how he was treat by the other rebels including Rainbow Dash. Alex did looked kind of down, but it didn't matter to him.

Pinkie Pie: Are you going to be alright?

Mason: Uh yeah. Yeah. I'll be fine.

Pinkie Pie: If you need anything to eat, come find me.

Mason: Sure will.

As soon as Pinkie Pie left Mason alone, he then enters to his Shack.

* * *

**(Lynch's Point Of View)**

Applejack was escorting David to his Shack. All eyes were on him. No matter where he looked, there was always somebody staring at him with narrowed eyes, or with an upturned snout of superiority. It was extremely disheartening, and it only got worse as he continued along. This was pissing him off. Applejack felt kind of bad for him and trying to not let David lose his cool.

Applejack: Hey don't worry about them. Just calm down and ignore them. They're not worth it.

Lynch: You're probably right. But there's lot of things happened to me in my life that still haunts me and reminds me of my past. So it doesn't really matter, but if someone wants to **** with me, so help them.

Applejack: Well we're here. Try to take it easy okay?

Lynch: ***Sigh*** Yeah.

David still feel the hate inside him, but doing his best to cool it.

* * *

**(Martinez's Point Of View)**

Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were leading the humans to their sheds. Rainbow Dash was showing Martinez to his shack that looked no bigger than a bedroom, made mostly of wood, and was sagging noticeably, just like the other shacks for the mercenaries.

Rainbow Dash: Welcome to your new room, human.

This is where he'll be sleeping for who knows how long, and it didn't even look like it could shelter 'Razor' correctly. Not only that, but Rainbow's mocking was really testing his restraint. It was like she was trying to get 'Razor' to snap and attack her. When Carlos thought about it, it was probably exactly what she was trying to do. Sighing depressed, Carlos walked forward towards the door of the shack, and slowly pulled it open with ease. What awaited inside was atrocious.

Rainbow Dash: Go on, have a look around.

Martinez glanced behind him with a firm glare, but that didn't scare her off. Feeling all the unrighteous hate towards him that day had suddenly hit 'Razor', and he wasn't happy about it one bit. Him and his team was being discriminated by ponies, and for what? For being the species that had invaded them. The wave of anger that washed through me took control of my body as I quickly slipped into the shack and slammed the door with all my might. It may have been childish, but it was the best that I could do without being targeted by these ponies a second time.

Martinez: (Muttering) (******* *****. Keeps this up and I might kill her.)

Taking off his combat vest, he rested it along with his pistol next on top of the dresser to the right side of his bed as 'Razor' climbed into the wobbly bed. It wasn't exactly comfy, but it wasn't like he could change anything about it. Since there was nothing to do then, he decided to sleep early. After all, it had been a tedious and long journey. Giving one final sigh, Carlos closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**(Dickson's Point Of View)**

Dickson: You know you don't have to do this.

Twilight Sparkle: But you stand up for me. So I'm letting you sleep in my home.

Dickson: Huh. Even again.

While Twilight and Jacobs were laughing together, Twilight shows Jacobs to her Liberian treehouse. Rainbow Dash disapprove her letting a human into her treehouse, but Twilight refuses to listen to her because of her stubbornness. The Library was a lot closer than the Town Hall, and it came into view quite fast. Jacobs also noticed a strange raised platform of some sort just across from it. There were only a few ponies looking it over, and he thought little of it as he neared the Library. As he approached the door, he caught everything in the room a mess. Books on the floor, some of them are torn up, photos broken, and holes in the medium sized holes on the walls and ceilings.

Dickson: They had to fight to bring this town back?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah.

Dickson: I'm sorry that you had to go through this.

Twilight Sparkle: You shouldn't blame yourself. This wasn't even your fault.

Dickson: ***Sigh*** Alright then.

As Dickson and Twilight entered the treehouse, Twilight started picking up the books off the floor. After Jacobs put his weapons down to the wall including taking off his combat vest, he started helping Twilight picking up the books off the ground. As Twilight and Jacobs trying to get the last book, Twilight's and Jacobs's hands touched each other. Twilight touched the book first, then Jacobs. Both of them then looked at each other eye to eye and blushed together.

Dickson: Oh Um...s-sorry...I-I-

Twilight Sparkle: Um...It's fine. I got this last one.

Jacobs then lifted his hand off of Twilight's as she picks up the last book and puts it to a book counter.

Twilight Sparkle: So, how do you think the others are doing?

Dickson: (Jacobs's shrugged.) I guess they're bonding, trying to find things that interest them. But with Rainbow Dash and the others…I don't know.

Jacobs sat on the coach with a dressing face. Twilight was scared for him when he was shot and thought he was dead for sure. She could feel his pain. She turned to him. Dickson looked to his right, and saw her. She was smiling, and was sitting down on the coach next to Jacobs. Dickson smiled back and gave a 'what' face?

Twilight Sparkle: You guys really are heroes. Don't let the others get to you, but (Twilight got a little closer to Jacobs) don't get angry on them. Just…give them time to understand. Inside them, they really need you guys help. So… please give them time.

Dickson: I'll try.

Twilight gave Dickson a kiss to the forehead and got up off the couch.

_Dickson's thoughts__: Forehead too? This girl really does like me a lot._

Twilight Sparkle: Try to get some sleep alright?

Dickson: Sure.

Twilight went upstairs. Dickson laid down on the couch...and was about to sleep until the voice started talking to him in his thoughts.

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: You must really like her don't you?_**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: … not going to lie to you but…I really do like her…I don't care what she is. I still like her. But is this the part where you gonna say that it's not right to fall in love with another species?_

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: Of course not._**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: Really?_

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: No. Love is the most powerful thing for everything. Love is life…love is what keeps the generation alive…and you and Twilight would be the right couple. You see…ever since Twilight came to Ponyville, she was not only to learn about friendship, she was also needs to find true love. That's is why you're here._**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: Wait a minute. You know why me and my team were sent here? What do you know that you're not telling me? Who are you?_

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: All question will be answer soon. Now rest, Young Warrior. Destiny awaits in the future._**

As soon the voice from Dickson's head went away, Jacobs drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**(Several hours later)**

**'Targets! Left side! Left side!'**

**'We need to-'**

**'Man down! Mandrake's down!'**

**'RPG! Guys get out of there!'**

**'Help me! Please someone! H-Help me!'**

**'I'm sorry, son. You are the only survivor of your battalion.'**

**'Name's Lynch, your team leader. Welcome to Viper Team. Here…we are family and family takes care of each other.'**

**'Guys run! Run! Run!**

**'RPG! Look out!'**

**'Noooo! Tripod!'**

**'Crap they got 'Dan', 'T-Dog' and 'Coke'!**

**'Agh! I'm hit!'**

**'I got you, brother! Hang on!**

**'ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!'**

Jacobs's lifts his body straight up and aims his Mark 23, scanning the entire room. He then realized that he just had another nightmare and calmed down and lowered his sidearm.

Dickson: ***Sigh*** This sucks.


	15. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Dickson's Entry__: "We have made it to the Resistance base. Luckily I survive the gunshot that hit my armor. There's this rebel leader who really don't like mercenaries, worst humans. She definitely not convinced of that we do not belong in this world. She even took our primary weapons away. I understand what happened to her world, but being a real jerk to mercenaries who wants to help isn't solving anything. And all of a sudden she wants to blame Twilight for coming here. Like what kind of friend would say something like that? I hope my guys would keep their cool and won't start anything." _

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**07:18:06 A.M.**

**01/10/2015**

**Ponyville**

(Sad Song Starts: ( watch?v=9CzcOcBb_ms) Dead Island Trailer Music (Without Effects) HD)

In the center of Ponyville, where the town hall (Now an operation command base for the rebels) Rainbow Dash is in her office, looking at her some of her old photos before the invasion. Before she was a leader of the resistance, this tomboy was a member of an elite flying group, known as The Wonderbolts, was responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville, she represents the Element of Loyalty. She did had a pet turtle but died in old age. She looked over some of her photos. She have a photo with her and a female Pegasus pony, known as Lighting Dust. She has Brilliant amber with brilliant gold stripes mane and Light turquoise fur. She is also a tomboy and likes to push her limits. Lightning Dust is also very reckless and shows little concern for anyone who becomes a victim of her actions. This is shown when she ignores Rainbow Dash's injury during a team exercise, and again when she brushes off the fact that her tornado put Rainbow Dash's friends in danger. She also seems to be the only pony to have a bigger ego than Rainbow Dash. Lightning Dust's recklessness and utter disregard for the safety of others eventually lead to her team leader status being taken away and given to Rainbow Dash. Then a year later she apologize to Rainbow Dash and her friends and they all gave her another chance and both of them became best friends. Rainbow Dash eyes began to water. As she turns to another photo, she sees a picture of her and a male Pegasus pony named Soarin. Soarin was a member of the Wonderbolts before he was a rebel. His mane is dark grayish phthalo blue and his coat is Very pale cornflower blue. For Soarin, he was more than a mentor and a friend, he is also Rainbow Dash's coltfriend. They both have their relation ever since Rainbow became a member of the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash started to remember his last words when he went off to Appleloosa.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Soarin Began packing his gear to head out to Appleloosa to rescue the prisoners. As soon as he left his house, he ran into Rainbow Dash…his marefriend. She had her sad look on her face. She didn't him to leave._

_Rainbow Dash__: You don't have to go._

_Soarin__: I have to. I have to rescue those prisoners from the humans. That's the reason why were fight. To bring back Equestria. I even fear that AJ's going because she's the Element of Honesty, but she have to go because of her cousin. _

_Rainbow Dash__: I know but… (Rainbow Dash shed a lot of tears out of her eyes and began hugging on Soaring.) ***Sob*** I don't want to lose you. ***Sob*** I-I've already lost my family before the invasion started. Y-You were the only one who is family to me._

_When Rainbow Dash was young, her parents were killed in an accident in a rainbow factory in a cloud city called Cloudsdale. He understands how she feels because he doesn't have a family. He was an orphan. Soarin hugs Rainbow Dash back and trying to calm her down._

_Soarin__: Shhh. It's alright. I know you lost your family, but you need to understand, you and your Mane Six and Spike are already like family. Look… (Rainbow Dash look at Soarin in the eye and notice that he is shedding tears out of his eyes but have his smile on his face.) if something happens to me…I want you to know that I will always love you, but…you need to move on. Find someone or somepony to love you. _

_Rainbow Dash and Soarin kissed for about a minute then both of them separated and Soarin left. Rainbow Dash began to cry when she had to see her lover leaving. Rainbow Dash will never forget the moment that Soarin and her both shared._

**(End of Flashback)**

_Rainbow Dash's Thoughts__: W-Why did you have to go? W-Why?_

Rainbow Dash started crying softly (So no one would hear her.) when she started to remember the last moment she shared with Soarin. Luckily her door is closed so no one or pony would see her like this.

(End of Song)

* * *

**(In Twilight's house)**

**08:14:00 A.M.**

Jacobs was on his couch in a depressing position. He couldn't sleep because he still had his past in his head. He was still waiting for Luna to talk to him and give him some advice but for some reason she did not show up yet. Now the voice in his head started talking to him.

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: You seem troubled. Bad memories again?_**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: Yeah…not just that I've haven't talk to Luna for a while._

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: I'm sure she's fine. Just give her time, including everypony else._**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: Thanks. I'll try._

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: And Jacobs…try talking to Twilight about how you feel for her. You save her life and she saved yours. You two are a good couple._**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: I don't know? What if she don't like me. I am a human after all._

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: Trust me, Young Warrior. She will._**

When the voice in Jacobs's head was gone, Twilight came from upstairs and came next to Dickson. She is wrapped in a terrycloth bathrobe with her tresses tossed all about in an elegant mess, the young lady returned the look with a sleepy, but very warm smile of her own

Twilight Sparkle: Morning.

Dickson: Morning.

Twilight Sparkle: Bad memories again?

Dickson: ***Sigh*** Yeah…but I'm hanging in there.

Twilight Sparkle: Um…May I talk to you about something?

Dickson: Of course. Go for it.

Twilight sat next to Dickson on the couch. Twilight was feeling nervous of what she going to say to Jacobs, but she just let it out and told him.

Twilight Sparkle: We'll…how do I put this? Umm…well…you have always save my life and I have saved yours right?

Dickson: Right.

Twilight Sparkle: Well…for that I grateful. ***Sigh*** Look…I want to talk to you because I want to say to you that I…have this…feeling for you.

Dickson: Really? Y-You do?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes. I know this might sound silly but…ever since I saw you memories…I understand what pain you been through and I want to be with you so you won't feel lonely anymore.

Jacobs was surprised that Twilight really cared for him and understands what he been through. Does she really like him? Was that voice in his head is actually telling the truth? A lot of question was running in his mind.

Twilight Sparkle: What I'm trying to say is that I-

Twilight's sentence was cut off when Jacobs lean towards Twilight gave her a kiss to the lips. She was surprised that Jacobs is really kissing and knew how she felt. Twilight's heart may have just exploded right there. Jacobs was kissing her for a few seconds and he stopped kissing her.

Twilight Sparkle: That I am in love with you.

Dickson: Funny. I kind of felt the same way.

Twilight Sparkle: So you don't think that this relationship is weird for falling in love with another species.

Dickson: Well the relationship is Xenophilia and we're both humanoids and not a bunch of mindless animals, so this isn't weird at all. And besides…Love's love.

_Dickson's thoughts__: This relationship is kind of like the movie "Avatar". So it's doesn't even matter. _

Twilight was about to kiss Dickson again, but she stop and realized something that may break them apart.

Dickson: Twilight? What's wrong?

Twilight Sparkle: Jacobs…what about the others. What if they may find out of what we're doing?

Dickson:** *Sigh*** You're right. Should have thought about that.

Twilight Sparkle: So what do we do?

Dickson: Let's try to keep this between you and me until everyone is like…you know…getting along. How does that sound?

Twilight Sparkle: ***Sigh*** I guess it might work. But can you promise me one thing.

Dickson: Anything for you, love.

Twilight Sparkle: Promise me that you will always love me. No matter what happens. Please?

Dickson: (Jacobs gave Twilight a kiss to the left cheek and smile at her) I promise.

* * *

**(Several Hours Later)**

The mercenaries were needed in the town hall for mission brief from Rainbow Dash. They were now in her office and she began speaking to them about the mission.

Rainbow Dash: Alright. There's a camp in the south west next to White Tail Woods. They have capture three of my Resistance members. Octavia, Vinyl Scratch and Roseluck. There are only ten of your kind in the camp and reinforce won't come for the next two days. You mercs better rescue those hostages and takeover that camp.

Lynch: Whatever.

Rainbow Dash: Good. Now get the **** out of my office. I can't stand humans in my office.

Lynch: Alright boys. Let's go. We're leaving in 5 mikes.


	16. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**01:00:00 P.M**

**01/10/2015**

**White Tail Woods**

**Weapon Supply Camp**

The mercenaries were in cover behind the trees of the woods. Trying to not get compromised by the humans. They all move cover to cover towards the camp. As they got a little close to the camp (but still behind the trees), Lynch scanned the area with his binoculars. He can see most of the human carrying boxes and putting them in a tent, some are on guard duty and some are just being lazy and not doing anything. In the center of a camp in an exposed position, he can see three anthropomorphic ponies with their hands tied up behind their backs, on the floor and wearing bags on their heads. The camp was a little small and only have three tents, so it's will be easy for the mercs to raid.

Mason: (Whispering) (What do you got?)

Lynch: (Whispering) (Ten tangos. Armed. Some putting boxes in a tent, some in guard duty and some are not doing ****.)

Dickson: (Whispering) (What about the hostages?)

Lynch: (Whispering) (They're at the center of the camp. All right. Here's the plan-)

Dickson: (Whispering) (Boss 2 O'clock.)

When 'Dave' turned to his right he saw an infantry of western humans with rifles entering the camp greeting with their comrades. They were not supposed to be here.

Martinez: (Whispering) (What's up.)

Lynch: (Whispering) (******* infantry showed up. Two 4 man fire-teams and a Squad Leader.)

Martinez: (Whispering) (What? ***Groan*** That lying *****. She said that reinforcements won't come until the next two days?)

Lynch: (Whispering) (Doesn't matter right now. We're already here. We need to get the hostages and kill all these mother *******.)

Dickson: (Whispering) (So what's the play?)

Lynch: (Whispering) ('Lex' you got left flank.)

Mason: (Whispering) (Roger that.)

Lynch: (Whispering) ('Jac' you got right flank.)

Dickson: (Whispering) (Yes sir.)

Lynch: (Whispering) (Martinez you're with me. We're assaulting forward.)

Martinez: (Whispering) (**** yeah. Let's ******* do it.)

Martinez and Lynch bro-fisted each other and moved out to their position.

**Action song starts:** ( watch?v=KU7DxgbYSZM&index=19&list=PLE2jBGnRP7Gw58R9tHNH8A_vK_trFDkKE)-**We All Go Home Tonight - Sabotage Soundtrack**

When the team were moving slowly towards the camp, Dickson fired a shot at a Western human. The bullet went through the man head and he dropped like a rock and bled out. The sound alerted the other human. Now the mercenaries opened fired of the Western humans while walking tactically towards the camp. They believe that they being attacked by the rebels. One of the western human grabbed one of the hostages and dragged her to a tent. They couldn't find the where the shot came from. But then more shots were fired and a lot of Western humans were shot dead. The mercenaries were getting closer and closer toward the camp. Martinez was only firing his Beretta while walking towards the camp. As soon 'Lex' made it to the camp, a Western human tackle him to the ground, forcing him to drop his DSA SA58 OSW and then put both hands on to Alex's neck, trying to choke him to death. 'Lex' quickly pulled out his SIG-Sauer P220 Combat, jabs it to the man's chest and pulled the trigger, firing three rounds. 'Lex' push the man away from him and then got up and fire a round to the head to make sure that the man was dead. As he killed him he picked up his DSA and started securing the camp. When Dickson enters a tent he sees, a Western Human holding a hostage. He was pointing a revolver at her head.

Western Human: I'll kill her! I'll F-

Before the Western man could finish his sentence, he was shot in by Dickson with his M4. Some of the blood splashed on the hostage. The mare was screaming when the blood touched her. The mare was wearing a wearing a white tank top shirt, blue jeans and black boots and her coat is very pale yellow. Jacobs grabbed her and escorted her out of the tent while calming her down.

**(End of Action Song)**

After clearing out the camp and freeing the hostages (Kept the bags on their heads on, Carlos and David enters the tent where the humans gathered all the boxes in. As they opened the boxes, what they've find inside was the most shocking thing that Equestria was not ready for.

Martinez: Dude, is that what I think it is?

Lynch: Yeah. XM8 and ******* Heckler & Koch XM-25.

Martinez: You remember this cowboys carry something like this?

Lynch: **** no. And neither does the rebels have these stuff.

Martinez: Boss…where the **** did these guys get this stuff from? EBay?

Lynch: If they have eBay?

Martinez: What do want to do, 'Jefe'?

Lynch: No choice, but to bomb this camp.

Martinez: Roger that. I'll go get 'Jac'.

When Martinez met up to Dickson, he asked him if he could use his claymore to blow up the weapon cache, including the whole camp. After Jacobs gave him the claymore, Jacobs, David and Alex escorted the hostages away from the camp, while Carlos set the claymore inside the tent. After he planted the claymore, he got out of the tent and threw a M67 inside the tent and then make a run for it. When the grenade went off, there was a big explosion. The explosion was destroying the entire camp. The corpses was being burn up by the flame. Letting the flames cook the flesh. Now the corpses' skin is all black and burnt. Questions were running into David's head. When did the when did the equestrian humans have those types of guns? How did they get the guns? Where did they get it from? Who gave them the guns? The mercenaries and possible the rebels are most likely dealing with anew threat.

* * *

**(Several hours late returning to Ponyville)**

Rainbow Dash: You Mercs did what?!

Lynch: We destroyed the ******* camp. ***Scoff*** So what?

Rainbow Dash: So what?! So what?! You blow up the ******* camp! That the big ******* what, you ******* morons! I said takeover the camp! Not blow it the **** up, you stupid humans! We needed those weapons! Don't you know we're running out of supplies?!

Lynch: Why not ask Twilight to copy the weapons and ammo?

Rainbow Dash: Who knows what may happens? We might be under attack right now as we speak!

Mason: ***Sigh*** Well those weapons that you don't understand yet and shouldn't be used in the wrong hands. We did what was ******* necessary.

Rainbow Dash: And that was ******* stupid! We could have used those weapons to win the ******* war and you destroyed them! What the **** is wrong with you?!

Dickson: Look. I know you're pissed off on us for blowing up the camp, but at least we've rescue the hostages.

Rainbow Dash: Oh another thing, why were my rebels wearing bags covering their heads?!

Martinez: (Muttering) (Why are you being a little ***** all the time?)

Rainbow Dash: What was that?!

Martinez: I said we've found them like that.

Rainbow Dash: And you didn't thought about taking those bags off of them?! Groan You know what forget it! **** it! Do this kind of stunts and not following my orders again, so help. Now get out!

* * *

**(Several minutes later returning to Twilight's house)**

After walking through town where the rebels still hating and cursing on the mercenaries, Jacobs return back to Twilights house and sat down on the coach in a depression position. He still feel messed up when the ponies are being jerks to him and his team. He doesn't know how much longer he can take.

Twilight Sparkle: Jacobs?

Dickson: (Jacobs turns to his left and saw Twilight coming in to her house) Oh hey.

Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay?

Dickson: Yeah. Just…you know…

Twilight Sparkle: You and your team having a hard time gaining their trust.

Dickson: ***Sigh*** Yeah.

Twilight sat down next to Jacobs and tried to comfort him.

Twilight Sparkle: Look I know it's hard for you and your team. They just need time.

Dickson: I know, but…it's just so frustrating you know. Everything we did for them…for you.

Twilight Sparkle: But you've already gain my trust.

Dickson: Yeah, (Jacobs stands up and move away from Twilight.) but I don't understand why it can't be so easy to gain their trust. Yeah I'm a human and yeah I'm a mercenary, but t-that doesn't mean I do those kind of things to you or your peo-ponies. I just… (Jacobs turns his face away from Twilight.) I just want them to understand that we're on the same team...instead of treating us different.

Twilight's brow furrowed in confusion. Twilight came over to 'Jac' and gave him a half smile and wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her body on him.

Twilight Sparkle: Jacobs, everyone and pony can get a little out of control sometimes. I'm sure there's something you can do to rectify the situation. You're a good person. I know because I saw it in your memories. That's why I believed you…That's why I love you.

Jacobs then face Twilight and the young mercenary managing to lift the mare in a bridal style, and they made their way to a standing position, Jacobs keeping one hand on Twilight's back and the other on her side. The princess giggled, standing on the tip of her toes to keep her lips pressed against her boyfriend's. It was perfect, despite their considerable height difference. Twilight longed to stay like this. They remained like that, embracing the other with nothing held back.

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: (Soft motherly giggly) Aww how sweet of two of you. I told you two would be a great couple._**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: You are really enjoying this too much. But you are were right. Wait a minute. Did Twilight closed the door?_

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: Yes Twilight did closed the door behind her before she came in the house. So you don't have to worry, Young Warrior. And one day the ponies will understand, including your team which they'll find love here too. Now continue with your business between you and your lover._**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: Thanks._


	17. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

(Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**04:28:21 P.M.**

**01/10/2015**

**Ponyville**

David is sitting on the edge of his bed, holding a photo in his hand. It has a picture with him and a beautiful, familiar girl with blonde hair and happens to be a mercenary. This is the picture of him and his girlfriend, Christy Montana. She was part pf Viper Team…until she was murdered by her boss. David was remembering the good times they both shared together. His eyes were watering up but 'Dave' is doing the best he can to not shed a single tear. He missed her more than anything. He then came back to reality when he heard a knock on the door. He wipes the water out of his eyes, got up off the bed, went toward the door and opened the door to see who it was. As he started pulling open the door completely, he sees Applejack on the other side.

Applejack: Hey.

Lynch: Hey. Need anything that I can help with?

Applejack: No, but I'm gather you and your team.

Lynch: Another mission?

Applejack: Eeyup.

Lynch: Alright then. Let's go.

Applejack: (Applejack looks down and saw David's picture in his hand) Who's that woman in that picture with you?

Lynch: Oh her. Um…that's Christy Montana. (David gave Applejack the picture so she can look at it.) She was…a member of my team.

Applejack: Where is she now?

Lynch: ***Sigh*** S-She…not with us anymore.

Applejack: Oh… (Applejack gave back David's picture and felt awful sorry about David) I'm sorry to hear that. You wanna talk about it?

Lynch: Sigh M-Maybe some other time. Let's get to Rainbow Dash.

* * *

**(Few minutes later in City Hall (Rainbow Dash's Office)**

Rainbow Dash: You want me to do what?!

Applejack: Rainbow will ya quit your acting like a little brat and just let them take this mission.

In the office Applejack and Pinkie Pie was trying to convince Rainbow Dash to let David and his team to do another mission. For some reason, Rainbow Dash disagrees for letting the mercenaries do the mission.

Martinez: Look just give us the **** mission and then we'll get out of your hair.

Rainbow Dash: You mercenaries can't do something like this! So **** that!

Lynch: Look, just give a **** break. Just give us mission so we can earned your trust.

Rainbow Dash looked to the side, her eyes unfocused as she thought about it. Then she turned to her friend, who took silent demeanor for a question.

Applejack: And I don't think me and Pinkie could've gotten out of Appleloosa without them.

The Applejack, Pinkie Pie and his team agreed with her statement, and Rainbow glanced at them again, her face unreadable. Then, her face lit up like an idea had struck her, and she gave a sly smile. Why did Lynch have a bad feeling suddenly?

Rainbow Dash: Okay, how about this? I want you to…do something at a prison, Northwest between Smokey Mountain and Unicorn Range in Human's territory. If you can get it done, then we might give you the benefit of the doubt. Might as well take our train.

Mason: Whoa. Wait a minute. Are you sending him-

Rainbow Dash: By himself! **** right!

Martinez: What?! **** you! He's not going in there alone!

Rainbow Dash: Well too ******* bad! If you want to earn my trust, then you will to follow my instructions!

Applejack: Rainbow you can't do-

Lynch: I'll do it.

Everybody in the room was in shocked except for Rainbow Dash because she didn't care about him nor his team.

Applejack: David you know you don't have to do this.

Lynch: It doesn't matter. I mostly do solo missions, so I can do this by myself. I'll be fine. (David glared back at Rainbow) So what do I need to do in the prison?

Rainbow Dash: That is a secret.

Lynch: Then how the **** do you expect me to accomplish a mission that I don't know **** about?!

Rainbow Dash: You'll know what to do when you see it. You'll be leaving in the morning.

As David leaves the room, Rainbow Dash glared at the Alex, Carlos and Jacobs.

Rainbow Dash: You three better not go with him. Now scram out of my office.

The rest of David's team left the room with a pissed off look on their face. (Not Jacobs because he's trying his best to not loses his cool.) Applejack glared at Rainbow Dash because of those awful things she said to the mercenaries.

Applejack: Rainbow that wasn't part of the mission. How can he take care of an army of humans by himself?

Rainbow Dash: Not my problem.

Pinkie Pie: Why are you so hateful towards them?

Rainbow Dash: You guys told me that they doesn't hurt other ponies, so I might as well get some kicks out of them.

Applejack: But other humans tried ta kill them and Twilight said that they were captured by them.

Rainbow Dash: They're only tricking you to tell their kind where we are. He only did all that so he could sneak in here, bring their kind here and kill us all for money. They're mercenaries. What do you think they would do for a living?

Pinkie Pie: Well I think you need to wake up, RD. Come on, AJ.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie left Rainbow Dash in the room alone. Rainbow Dash gave out a soft groan and started reading her Daring Do book.

* * *

**(2 days later in near a Prison)**

**09:58:04 P.M.**

David have made it near the prison. He is not wearing his ballistic vest and did not bring his M4. He had only brought his Colt M1911. There is one small building close to the Prison gate. He saw two Equestrian humans, wearing black vests, white long sleeves button shirts and black boots coming out of the building and entered the prison building. He sneak his way towards the building and stacked up on the door. He hid his sidearm in the back of his pants. He enters the building and found an equestrian human eating a sandwich on a table. Luckily he was not paying attention to David because he is facing the other direction. David walked up behind him, wrapped his arm around the man's neck and squeezing his neck. David was putting the Equestrian man in a choke hold. The Equestrian man face was turning very red and couldn't breathe.

Lynch: Shhhhh. Shhhhhh. It's alright. Don't fight it. Don't fight it.

David yanked his arm up and broke the man's neck. He gently released him and laid him on the ground.

Lynch: Better get this on then.

* * *

**(Forty seconds later)**

As David only kept on his black shirt and wore a black vest, black pants and black boots, he knew that he was running out of time. He have also relieved the man's shotgun. The pants were a size medium, but it fit him nonetheless, and David didn't really care if the pants were a bit too tight. He picked up his sidearm and hid it under the back of his pants and bolted out of the alleyway, confident that the dead man wouldn't be found unit a few hours. It was a good thing these buildings had storage rooms behind them. 'Dave' saw the line already starting to enter, with a big man holding a clipboard, probably checking to make sure all the men were there. He rushed all the way there, hoping David would make it on time as the last guy in line was being checked off by the guy with the clipboard. When David finally reached over there, he was breathing pretty hard, standing at attention. The guy with the clipboard, who was tall with balding brown hair and an overweight frame, looked up from the object in his hands, giving him a glare.

Man: You're late, I'll have to mark you on that. What's yer name, boy?

Lynch: Chris, sir.

It felt strange to acknowledge these humans, who had treated the innocent ponies here unfairly, as someone above me. But he had to keep appearances up. The balding man glanced up narrowing his eyes at David.

Man: Chris, eh? Weird accent you got there, boy, but doesn't matter with me. Anyway you're officially under the control of Miss Megan, the current Warden. Whatever she says goes, no objections. Are we clear?

He glanced up at 'Dave' for his answer, and though he had no intention to follow this Warden, he still had this feeling that he should watch my step around here.

Lynch: Yes sir.

When 'Dave' thought about this Warden's name, he realized it was a woman's name. This would be the first time he heard of a woman at all in Equestria, granted he had only been in one town. David guess that he'd have to see what she was like when he met her, if he ever did. The man in front of him grunted and gestured inside towards the gates where the other recruits were already waiting in a dark room that must have led to the other side of the room, probably to a courtyard. When David entered, the man behind him came in as well, closing the door behind us and putting us in complete darkness. Before he could question why they were standing around in a pitch black room, the door in front of us began to slide open, gears whirring like crazy to do as they were intended. His eyes were used to the darkness at that point, so the sudden light made him flinch and cover his eyes. The door clanked to a stop as the recruits moved forward, from the sound of it. David followed along, his eyes too blurry to make anything out. To better adjust his eyes, David faced the ground, and the lighting slowly got better as he blinked a few times. Then he faced forward to see where they were, and it only took a few seconds for him to register what was going on around him. His heartbeat quickened as his jaw dropped, David's eyes wide in shock. The sight nearly made him fall to his knees as he tried to control his breathing. Foals. Pony children all over the courtyard. They were holding kids in a prison.


	18. Author Note Part 3

AN: Hey guys listen. I have just read MR. Critic review and he's right. I have took the whole paragraph from chapter 8 and changed it. It was wrong and I'm so very sorry and it won't happen again. I did that because I want it to be in similar as Lost and Fallen but with 4 mercenaries saving equestrian and fighting their own company. I promise that it will not happen again and I will use my own imagination. I'm sorry for everyone for what I did. All I was trying to do is to make a fanfiction of my favorite fanfiction, Lost and Fallen. So to Mr. Critic, Superdale33 and to all of my fans I am truly sorry for what I did.


	19. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

David heart was broken when he watching children in the prison. Some of the children were about 8-17 in the prison. He even see dead children getting thrown in a ditch and torched up in flames. This…this is like how Jews were treated…but this prison was for children. David got back up on his feet and walked to where the other recruits were gathering in the courtyard and acted like he is a human that hates ponies and want to kill every last one of them. He didn't want to blow his cover and failed the mission. He had to stay in character the best he can. He hope Rainbow Dash won't see him dressed up in this uniform. Then he would be in real trouble and will be accused for working for the human, when he's not. David was also incredibly heartbroken over the humanoid pony's kids. Though a few were just talking to each other, most were walking around with depressed expressions, and some just laid down on the ground. These were children, foals, and they had no idea why they were in this prison to begin with. David saw a guard yell at a female teenage pony, a normal anthro pony that had a pale, light grayish olive coat with a brilliant amaranth mane and tail and was about seventeen years old. The poor anthro child looked on the brink of tears, cowering away from the guard. Some other fillies were watching the display, too scared to stand up to the human. And who could blame them?

Guard: ...Now I have to wash it out, you little ****!

Female teenage pony: P-Please mister….I d-didn't-

Before the poor pony could finish her sentence, she was punched in the face, leaving a black eye. As she collapsed on the floor, the guard stomping and kicking her. David was shock of what he was seeing. The girl was screaming in pain. All of the guards were laughing as the man keeps beating her and the children were in tears as they had to watch the horror of the beating. In a few moments, David drops his shot gun and pulled out his pistol and shoot the man in the head, killing him instantly. When the guards saw David killed the guard, they all aimed their weapons at him. David drops his gun, put his hands behind his head and got down on his knees. He was surrendering. David saw the children staring at him with a surprised look on their face. They couldn't believe that a human betrays their own and helped a child.

Lynch: ***Sigh*** (Muttering) (****.)

* * *

**(Few minutes later)**

Two guard have cuffed David and dragged him in an office. Inside it looked like a normal office. A desk on one side. Filing cabinets on another. A large window that people can see the mountain through the window. In the office there is a woman wearing a black suit and a red tie (CIA style) sitting in her chair close to her desk. She was about in her thirties. And have black short hair. She also have a scar on her right eye. She got up from her desk and came towards David with a serious look. She must be the one in charge of the prison: Megan.

Megan: So…this is the mother ****** who killed one of my ******* guards?

Guard #1: with this, mam.

The guard gave Megan David's pistol. She was inspecting the gun and was very impress.

Megan: Say. What type of gun is this?

Lynch:** *Sigh*** Colt M1911. My father gave me that gun when I was eighteen.

Megan: Hmm. Interesting. So…what happened back in the courtyard?

Lynch: One of your ******* boys were beating a kid.

Megan: And what's the problem with that?

Lynch: The problem is that you people are ******* UP!**

Megan: (Megan and the two guards made a small chuckle) You really are stupid. Do you know that?

Lynch: Why the **** are you people doing this?! All of you are Equestrians and you're doing something like this?

Megan: You really don't understand why we're doing this, do you? Well let me refresh your ******* memories of why we are doing this. Sigh Our leader…our king…our creator of the human race…His name…is King Sombra. He is not only a human, he is also a pony dragon. After he was banished 1,000 years ago, he started creating us with his shadow powers. He gave us souls, bones, organs blood and flesh. He ordered all of us to rule Equestria until Celestia have disappeared. So we had to be friendly with those ponies. We waited. Waited and waited until the time was right. Until one day, our king was killed when he tried assaulting the Crystal Kingdom. We were all very desperate and we were very…very pissed off until one day…Celestia has disappeared. And you already know what happened next. That is why we invaded these ponies and enslaved them.

Lynch: You all are just ******* sick.

Megan: Hey it's how we were all made. (Megan look at the guards) Get him the **** out of here. And since he saved the little *****, put him in her cell.

Guard #2: Got it boss.

The guard knocked David out with his rifle and the two guards dragged him out of the office.

Megan: Hm. I forgot what his name was.

* * *

**(Few Minutes Later)**

Voice: S-Sir? E-Excuses me sir?

David opens his eyes and see the same female pony who was beaten up by the guard. David got up off the ground and saw two ponies in a cell with him. One is a female Pegasus with light brilliant gamboge coat and moderate cerise mane and one is the same pony he saved.

Female Teen Pony: Are ya alright?

Lynch: D-Don't Worry about me. Are you ok?

Female Teen Pony: I-I'll be alright. Y-You're the one that stopped him from hurting me.

Female Teen Pegasus: Wait this is the guy who saved you?

Lynch: I didn't want them to that to you…to none of you. All of you are just kids.

Female Teen Pony: You're not like the others aren't ya?

Lynch: No. I'm not. Listen I'm working for the Resistance…and I will be the one who will get all of you out of here.

Female Teen Pegasus: Look not to say that I don't believe you, but why help us.

Lynch: Because I'm not like them remember? If it wasn't for me killing that guard, you wouldn't be seeing her anymore.

Female Teen Pegasus: I think I can live with that.

Lynch: I'm David. What're your names?

Female Teen Pony:I'm Applebloom…a-and this here my friend Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: H-Hi.

Lynch: Wait. Do you know a pony name Applejack?

Applebloom: ***Gasp*** Yes. That's my sister. You've seen her?

Lynch: Yes. She's alive in Ponyville.

Scootaloo: B-But how are we-

Before Scootaloo could finish her sentence, everyone heard multiple gunshots and men screaming in death. The gunshots weren't western. It sounded like an M4 and a DSA. Next to Lynch, Scootaloo and Applebloom cell, a guard fell on his back to the ground and was coughing out blood from his mouth. He has two bullet hole in his chest. Then a familiar man came to the guard and shot him in the face with an M4 rifle. The young man was Jacobs.

Lynch: 'Jac'?

Dickson: The one and only.

Lynch: What are you doing here?

Dickson: Rescuing you and the kids. 'Razor' and 'Lex' are here too.

Jacobs opens Lynch's cell with a key that he took off from a guard and freed Scootaloo, Applebloom and David.

Lynch: Alright free the kids out of their cells and meet me at the gate.

Dickson: What about you?

Lynch: I'll be fine. Just get these kids out of here.

Applebloom: Please be safe.

Lynch: I'll will. Now you two go with Jacobs.

Dickson: Here take this.

Dickson gave Lynch a shot gun and then when Lynch grabs it he ran to the office to find Megan. He took down a lot of guards on sight that were in his way. As he makes his way to the stairs, a guard tackles him to the ground and started punching him in the face. David was getting bruises on his face and then cuts. David then found a brick next to his hand. He grabs the brick and smacked the guard face with it. The guard collapsed on his back and when David got up off the ground, David quickly grabs his shotgun and shot the guard in the head and killed him. Leave nothing but blood and brain parts. On the floor. Parts of the guard's Blood did splashed David in his face. David then continued moving to the office. As he got to the door, he kicked it opened then went in and aims his shotgun at Megan. She was just standing there facing David with a serious look on her face.

Megan: Why. Why would you help these ponies? They're not like us.

Lynch: I'm doing these because I'm not like you.

Megan: Who are you?

Lynch: David Lynch…and I'm a mercenary for the Resistance.

Megan: Hm. So what are you going to do now? Let me live?

Lynch: **** no. You'll come after us.

Megan: Huh. Figures. You better **** well you don't ******* miss.

Lynch fires his pumps his shot gun and then fire it at Megan. When Megan was hit by the bullets of the shot gun hits Megan's chest, she went flying through the glass and started falling towards the ground. Lynch went to the desk and grabbed his father's gun and left the room.

* * *

**(Several minutes later near the gate)**

After securing the courtyard in the prison and the mercenaries and the foals were walking towards the gate, leaving the bodies of the Equestrian Guards, more humans came to the prison and had the mercenaries and all hundred anthro foals outnumbered. They were guarding the exit. The Mercenaries still holding their weapons and pointing them at the Equestrian humans. This was their final stand.

Equestrian Human: Drop your weapons there's no way out.

The ponies were now full in tears and some were crying. They believe that they're all going to die. The humans were laughing at the foals for crying. It pissed off the mercenaries. Dickson was about to lose hope until and the voice came back to his head and started talking to him.

**_Voice in Dickson's Head_****_: Jacobs, do not worry. It is not your time to die nor the foals nor your teammates. _**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: What do we do? _

**_Voice in Dickson's Head_****_: I have that cover._**

Out of nowhere, a rainbow mist came out of the ground and start covering the prison. The foals and the mercenaries were a bit scared of what was about to happen except for Jacobs because he knew that the voice in his head is doing this. The humans didn't know what was going on so they opened fire at the mist but they do not hear any screams or grunts. As the mist clears the prison the prisoners and the mercenaries were gone. The humans were confused and don't know what happened to them.

* * *

**(Back in Ponyville)**

While Rainbow Dash was in her office looking at her old pictures, she then heard a loud knock on the door. She went to the door and opens it to see who it is, she Pinkie Pie on the other side. She was panting because she had to run here.

Pinkie Pie: They did it! Pant They brought the kids back!

Outside of ponyville, everypony were happy when the kids were reunited to their family. The mercenaries didn't know where the mist came from and they didn't care. To Jacobs, he believed that it was the voice in his head who helped him. Applebloom returns to Applejack. Both of them were happy and crying together. When Applejack saw David, she began thanking him with a hug. While Alex was looking at all the children with their parents, he see Scootaloo just standing there at the entrance with a small sad look. He walk next to Scootaloo and began talking to her.

Mason: Is your parents here?

Scootaloo: Don't have any. I'm an orphan.

Mason: I know how that's feels. Same here.

Scootaloo: (Scootaloo looks up at Alex with a surprised face.) Really?

Mason: Yeah, but hey…don't let it get to you.

Scootaloo gave Mason a warm smile and understand what he is talking about. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash came and began talking to the mercenaries when they came in formation (Not in military type of way.)

Lynch: We rescue the prisoners, mam. Just like you asked.

Rainbow Dash: ***Scoff*** You were the one who supposed to go and get the children, not your team and second did you secure the base?

Martinez: Hey just one-

Rainbow Dash: Wasn't talking to you. I was talking to your team leader.

Lynch: ***Sigh*** No, mam. We didn't.

Rainbow Dash: ***Scoff*** Just what I thought. Bunch of undisciplined mercenaries who doesn't follow direction. No wonder they kicked you out of the military. You guys are really are full of disappointments.

Rainbow Dash fly's off leaving the crowed. The mercenaries now feels hated inside. Most of the ponies are with Rainbow Dash and some aren't. Carlos, Alex and David started walking back to their shack with a pissed off look on their face. Jacobs felt sorry for them and hope they wouldn't do anything hurtful towards the ponies.


	20. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Lynch Entry__: "It's been two months after we rescue the foals from the prison camp. The foals loved us but the adults still not convinced yet. As for Rainbow Dash, she still treated us like crap. At least she let us have our weapons back. When we did more and more missions they still have not change, but Princess Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie are the only ones treated us with kindness, including Roseluck, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Trixie and Carrot Top. I don't know how much longer me and my team going to hold out. If this keeps going…it will be time to abandon them."_

(Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**(Two months later)**

**08:10:50 A.M.**

**Ponyville**

It was still a cloudy day, but no rain. In Twilight's house, Jacobs and Twilight still have their secretly engagement. Last month, Jacobs have been talking to Luna in his dreams. Thankfully she's still alive. Throughout the months Twilight and Jacobs now sleeps together. Twilight is not let pregnant and wants to have a child when everyone gets along. (Thankfully no one could hear the noise at night) Meanwhile, 'Dave' exited his shack and stared walking around with his suppressed M4A1 Carbine strapped around him and hisColt M1911 in his holster but he is not wearing his ballistic vest. He left it in the shack. Although he is wearing his black t-shirt, his camouflage pants and his black boots. He was still depressed about how the anthropomorphic ponies treated him and his teammates.

_Lynch's Thoughts__: How much more are we going to be treated like ****? It's been two months since we first help these ponies. If we still being treated as crap, we just need to abandon these ponies._

He suddenly saw a large group ponies inside the Sugarcube Corner. As he move closer but only made it to the window, he saw a large, anthropomorphic unicorn stallion, probably the biggest I had come across. His coat was white, and he had a three-toned blue mane and he was wear a red Class: A military uniform with white pants and he is carrying a sword. The other was a mare that was as big as Luna was, and had wings and a horn like the other anthropomorphic Alicorns I had seen. Her coat was pink, and her long mane had the colors pale gold, magenta, and violet. She was holding her which stomach with one hand on top which means she's pregnant. And the other one (most shocking for him) is not a pony, but a purple and green anthropometric dragon. He is wearing some kind of black ranger coat uniform on him and carrying awestern rifle with his and a revolver in his holster. He was about Applebloom and Scootaloo's age, but older. He couldn't get through the crowed, so he had to use the back door.

Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure you're alright?"

Unknown dragon: I'm fine, Twilight.

Lynch: Hey, thanks for not telling me about these three.

The ponies he did know whipped their heads towards him, their eyes wide. The other three turned towards him, and then froze with shock. Stopping in his tracks, he raise a brow as I glance around.

Lynch: What?

Unknown stallion: Aw ****! Human!

Unknown Dragon: ****!

The anthro stallion grabbing David with his magic. When David was caught, the stallion tossed him right through a window, sending him outside and into a street without vegetation forcing him to drop his rifle. His teammate rushed towards him to see if he's alright.

Martinez: Boss! You alright?!

Lynch: (David groan as he sat his body up.) That mother ****** gonna regret throwing me through a window.

The white stallion walk through the crowed and walking towards David. David can hear some arguments.

Unknown Dragon: Stay back everyone!

Twilight Sparkle: W-Wait! You don't under-!

Unknown Stallion: Get back, 'Twily'! I'll take care of him personally!

Now David was really pissed off. He stand up and moved towards the stallion.

Lynch: You shouldn't have done that, *****.

Unknown stallion: **** you, human!

As the stallion run toward David, he tries to punch David with his right hand, but was blocked by David. David goes for a counter attack and punch the stallion in the side of his stomach multiple times then punch him in the face hard, forcing the stallion to collapse. The stallion nose was bleeding.

Martinez: 'Jefe'!

With got David attention, Martinez threw David's M4 Carbine to David and when David caught his rifle. While sitting on top of him, David shoved the barrel of his gun against his head, clenching his teeth shut.

Lynch: Move and I'll blow your ******* head away.

The dragon was pointing his rifle at 'Dave', but now turned towards the other mercenaries and the mercenaries trying to tell him to drop his rifle while aiming their rifles at them.

Unknown alicorn: Please, stop! All of you!

With his rifle still at the stallion's head, he glanced towards the hole to see the other Alicorn that was with him. Tears were brimming on her eyes as she looked at 'Dave' pleadingly. Looking back down, he could see the stallion breathing hard from the exertion as he looked at anywhere but the gun that was still against his head. He couldn't really kill him, but hopefully he had showed that he wasn't going to be pushed around. With a sigh, 'Dave' lowered away his rifle and order his team to stand down. As the team lowered their weapons, 'Dave' stepped back and move towards his teammates as the stallion sat up, staring at me with confusion and hatred. The other Alicorn ran over and embraced him, hugging him tightly and being careful with her stomach, but the stallion was still staring at 'Dave'.

Unknown stallion: Why?

Unknown Alicorn: Shining, please just-

Shining: Why?! Why did you ******* let me live? You could have ******* killed me right there and then. (No response) ******* answer me, **** you!

Lynch: I don't have to answer to you…but your friends can.

Shining: What?!

The white anthro stallion look over to Twilight for an explanation.

Twilight Sparkle: It's one of the things we needed to discuss…

She explained everything she knew 'Dave' and his team, how Jacobs saved her and how him and team rescue other ponies and killed many slave traders and owners. The other ponies must have been looking on in wait. After Twilight told my story, the Alicorn tilted her head at me before turning back to Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: We can answer any questions if you have any.

Lynch: I got one. Who are you three?

Shining: You first, ****head.

Lynch: ***Sigh*** Lynch. David Lynch. Also Known As 'Dave'. Former Special Forces and former Raven Mercenaries. Team leader.

Martinez: Martinez. Carlos Martinez. Codename: 'Razor'. Ex-Marine and Ex- Raven Merc. I'm David's second in command and demolition expert.

Mason: Mason. Alex Mason. Nickname: 'Lex'. Former Canadian Army Joint Task Force 2 and former Raven Mercenaries. Weapon Specialist.

Dickson: My name is Jacobs Dickson, but people calls me 'Jac' for short. I was in the U.S Army and a former mercenary for Ravens. I'm the team's sniper.

Unknown Alicorn: Cadence (Cadence placing a hand against her chest as she introduced instantly) Princess of the 'Crystal Castle'.

Unknown Dragon: Name's Spike. Staff Sergeant of the 'Dragon Rangers'. Well last of them anyway.

Shining: I'm Shining Armor, last and Captain of the 'Royal Guard' and Twilight's brother.

_Dickson Thoughts__: Huh. So this must be her brother then. Quiet of a butt hole but probably a good leader. Wait. Wait a minute._

Dickson: Wait, How could you be the captain of a 'Royal Guard', but not know what was going on?

Shining glanced at Cadence with a frown as she grew sad, staring at the ground. Jacobs must have asked something that was touchy.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Twilight you're sure they're trustworthy?

Twilight Sparkle: ***Sigh*** … he saved my life and help everypony so yes I trust them.

Pinkie Pie: Me too.

Applejack: Me three.

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, AJ? This again? You two are still putting your faith in them?

Applejack: I may be a might stubborn, (she walks next to David) And I might have more of a reason ta hate humans, but I think they should have some trust.

Pinkie Pie: They need our help and we need their help.

Vinyl Scratch: RD come on just give them a chance. Without them, me, Octavia and Rose would be dead.

Applejack, Twilight, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Pinkie Pie and Rose were the only ones who still have the mercenaries trust. There was silence as the group contemplating her words, causing 'Razor' to fume.

Martinez: Are you all ******* serious?" (Everyone looked at 'Razor'.) We been helping you guys for two months! Two ******* months! We help brought together the four of the Elements of Harmony, save a prison full of children and killed some bad guys, all the while being shot at! And you all are still on the fence if we are with the other humans when we're not?!

Everyone were facing the ground pitifully at that point, unable to look the mercenary in the eye.

Cadence: Why are you helping us anyway? I thought humans hate ponies?

Martinez: Hate ponies?! Hate ponies?! (Muttering) (Oh my God.) Like we weren't asked that before. We're not even going to bother answering that ******* question.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Hey ****-face! You watch your ******* mouth! That's my wife you're talking to.

Martinez: Well sorry, 'Soldier Boy'. (Muttering) (Wasn't the first I got rude to a lady.)

Cpt. Shining Armor: What was that?!

Martinez: Nothing. Nothing. (Muttering) (Jack-***)

Shining gritted his teeth as he was about to come closer to Martinez, but Cadence put a hand against his chest as she turned to Twilight.

Cadence: Did they already tell you why?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, they says they're from another world.

Cpt. Shining Armor: (Shining gave a bark of laughter) You honestly think we would believe that?

Dickson: Hey she saw my memories so she's right.

Lynch: And does your humans carry these? (David shows his M4 rifle) If I was you, I would shut my ******* mouth!

Dickson: ***Sigh*** Man. (Muttered) (Rather have another conversation with Luna in my dreams at this point.)

Rainbow Dash: What the **** did you just say?!

Dickson: I just said that I rather have another talk with Luna in my dreams? Why?

Everybody, including the mercenaries were confused as well. Jacobs didn't know what the big deal was? He don't even know what was going on?

Rainbow Dash: So you mercs were lying to us!

Dickson: What are you talking about? I thought Luna was another princess like her sister, Celestia. She was helping me out and giving me some advice. So what's the problem?

Rainbow Dash: She was…until she betrayed us!

Shining Armor walked up to Rainbow who was still glaring daggers at me.

Cpt. Shining Armor: What do you mean, Rainbow? When Cadence and I were put in stasis after I had to hide Twilight, Luna was still ruler of the night.

Rainbow Dash: ***Scoff*** If you saw what I saw, you'd say the same thing.

Spike: Then what the **** did she do?

Rainbow Dash: When Canterlot was being invaded, Princess Celestia ordered me to take Shining Armor and Princess Cadence to a safe place, away from the humans after Shining had to drop off her sister in theHayseed Swamp. After that, I flew straight back to help anyway I could… and when I found them, they were instantly ambushed by humans. Somepony had sold us out, and that pony was that ***** Princess Luna!

Dickson: ***Scoff*** That's no proof. You're accusing her of something that anyone in that group could have done. And by the way, she's their prisoner. So you need to stop.

Rainbow Dash: She ******* surrendered without a **** fight! She had the guards capable of fighting them off, and she was a powerful Princess herself, but she surrendered to them as soon as they came out. She ******* ordered everypony else to do the same!

Lynch: Hey! She may have did something that she had no choice to do! She was probably trying to keep everypony alive! That's called sacrificing yourself to keep others safe! I did the same thing when I was in the army! I had to sacrifice myself to rescue civilian prisoners out of the kill-zone by myself!

Having nothing to say, Lynch remained quiet, as did everyone else. It wasn't until a minute passed when Shining looked at Jacobs, with barely a hint of rage.

Cpt. Shining Armor: And she still visits you in your dreams?

Dickson: Once in a while since we got here. Yeah.

Cpt. Shining Armor: We need to act fast now.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but first…we need to deal with these… human mercenaries. As far I know, they probably were lying to us. Their kind probably paid them a lot to do this.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Yeah no ****.

Lynch: How many times do we have to tell you this to get it in your thick heads? We. Aren't. *******. Working. For. Them. If we have been working for them, you would all be mother ******* dead right now.

Rainbow Dash: Don't lie to us, human! They probably paid you to do this! Most of my friends and my coltfriend are dead because of your kind!

Martinez: Those aren't our ******* kind!

Rainbow was still sticking with the mercenaries' species name. Lynch was very pissed off. In his mind, David wanted to shoot the cyan Pegasus in the head with his sidearm, but doing his best to keep his cool. Twilight was trying to calm Rainbow Dash down before things could get worst.

Twilight Sparkle: J-Just wait a minute, RD, you can't just accuse them. They may be mercenaries and humans, but they have proven themselves, haven't they?

Rainbow Dash: Really, Twi! Don't you how long we been fighting them? We've been fighting them for two years. You should especially know what they're capable of.

Applejack: RD they're not-

Rainbow Dash: I don't care what they aren't! They're not military! They're not rebels! They're not one of us! They are mercenaries… and humans! There is no trust in them and they'll _never_ change!

Lynch: You know what…**** this and you. We're done with this ****. For all we done for you…for all of you, you still treated us like ****. Scoff Let see how long you all will survive with us. (David turned to his teammates) Guys pack up…we're leaving.

This was the first time David finished helping people. This scared Jacobs and Twilight because both of them are secretly in love. Most of the team except Jacobs was were about to head out towards the door, but Jacobs stops them from leaving.

Dickson: Wait. Wait. Wait. Now hold on. 'Dave' w-we can't just abandon them.

Martinez: 'Jac' are ******* you serious? Why should we stay a-and listen to their bull, 'Hombre'?

Mason: He's right, man. Everything we do for them, they still treat us like ****. I can't take it anymore. Sorry, 'Jac'.

Dickson: Are you guys kidding me? These ponies need us.

Martinez: Need? Need?! These things don't need us! All they need are themselves. All of them are just ungrateful jerks! They don't even care about us! They probably want to see us dead!

Rainbow Dash: I would grateful when you and your ******* were all ******* dead.

Twilight Sparkle: Gasp Rainbow!

Martinez: **** you, Rainbow *****!

Lynch: Hey!

Rainbow Dash: What did you call me, you hairless freak?!

Martinez: You heard me, **Rainbow *********!**

Twilight Sparkle: You two please st-

Rainbow Dash: I think that you mercenaries should leave and go back to your kind and start killing each other since that what you freaks enjoy doing. And I hope they kill you!

Martinez: You know what ***** (Martinez pulled out his Berretta and point it at the cyan Pegasus) I've had it with your bull-****. I really want to know how much it cost to kill you so I can collect that bounty. I am a mercenary after all.

Dickson: Carlos what the heck are you doing?!

Martinez: What I've should have done for a long *** time when I first saw this *****!

Everypony in the room was frighten of what Carlos was going to do. Carlos was about shoot Rainbow Dash, but as for Shining Armor and Spike, they pointed their weapons at the mercenaries and the mercenaries, excepted for Jacobs and David aimed their weapons at Spike and Shining as well. Lynch and Dickson tried to convince everyone and pony to stand down.

Lynch: Guys lower that weapon!

Martinez: **** you, 'Dave'! Why should I! Everything we did for these ******* ponies, they still treat us like ****! We risk our ******* live to save your ponies' *****! And this is the **** we get from you?!

Rainbow Dash a little shaken up, scared and crying. She was about to be killed by a human. 'Jac' was trying to calm everybody down so no one can shoot each other.

Dickson: Look guys! No one or pony should shed any blood tonight!

Cpt. Shining Armor: Why the **** should we? I thought you human mercenaries love shedding blood!

Cadence: Shining stop it!

Twilight Sparkle: You too, Spike!

Cpt. Shining Armor: Stay out of this, Cadence!

Spike: You too, Twilight! This is between us and them! My entire race, my family were all massacre because of all these mother ******! I'm the last of my kind because of them!

Lynch: Will all of you ******* stop! Lower your ******* guns now! We will leave and never coming back! We don't have to deal with this ****!

Everybody thought about it for a second, relaxed and lowered their weapons.

Cpt. Shining Armor: You ******* humans better not come back here.

Spike: If you do, you're ******* dead. All of you.

Lynch: will do!

Dickson: Dave…please.

Lynch: 'Jac' sigh you know that we can't stay here. We don't belong here. This is a civil war between them and these kind of human race. Even if we do stay and help them out, they will still treat us crap. We need to leave them be and let them fight their own war… and that's five votes for leaving and one vote for staying. You have been out voted. I'm sorry. We're leave.

Dickson: B-But Lynch-

Lynch: **It's over, Jacobs**. We're leave in thirty. Get your stuff ready to go. We are leaving this place for good and finding our way out of this world.

The mercenaries left to their shed to pack up their belongings and leave Ponyville. Dickson on the other hand look at the crowed with disappointment and then look right at Twilight. She was showing a sad expression on her face. Jacobs looked away and then left. He didn't have a choice. He still have his soldier spirit with him. He always the soldier who just follow orders.

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: Give them time, Jacobs. They just need time._**

_Dickson's thoughts__: ***Sigh*** I hope you're right._


	21. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

Carlos have all of his gear ready, but he felt ashamed. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, hands together, head and eyes looking straight down and looking very ashamed. He was very ashamed of his behavior towards the ponies…including Rainbow Dash. He know that they were very mean to them, but he didn't have to be so cruel towards them. Suddenly, he heard a couple of knocks on the door and someone calling him on the other side.

Rainbow Dash: Hello? I know you you're in there, Carlos. I just want to talk you. Please.

It was already strange enough to see Rainbow visit him so soon, but to actually call him by his first name was completely weird. Pushing off of the bed, He walked to the door and cracked it open to see Rainbow on the other side. She had a look in her eye that looked to be apologetic.

Rainbow Dash: Hey.

Martinez: Hey.

Rainbow Dash: Can I come in…please?

Martinez: ***Sigh*** Sure.

Carlos pulling open the door completely as he made my way back to his bed. As Carlos sat down, He noticed Rainbow close the door as she stood in front of him, her eyes hardened to the point where he couldn't read her face. Rainbow gulped, before looking down.

Rainbow Dash: I…I came here to say that...I'm sorry.

It wasn't a joke, she seriously came her to apologize to Carlos and it was a surprising for him.

Martinez: You know…you don't have to apologize. (Carlos looked down on the ground.)

Rainbow Dash: But-

Martinez:** *Sigh*** Just hear me out…I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have called you those awful names nor threaten to kill you. So I'm the one who is sorry. You were just trying to be a good leader and trying to keep your people safe from the humans. I have problems sometimes. I got it when I was in prison.

Rainbow Dash: You were a criminal?

Martinez: Yeah. I was caught stealing. I got out of prison early for good behavior.

Rainbow Dash: (Rainbow Dash sat next to Carlos) W-Why would you steal?

Martinez: I steal because I need to survive. My entire family were killed by gang members. I had to live by myself with no family in my house.

Rainbow Dash: I'm…I'm sorry to hear that, Carlos. I don't have any parents either. I don't even know if I have any. I just live by myself too. When me and my coltfriend, Soarin we're engaged, I thought he would be my new family, but now since he's gone…

Martinez turned and faced Rainbow Dash and saw her eyes filled with tears. Carlos grabbed her face and wiped the tears off her eyes with his thumb.

Martinez: Hey. Cheer up. At least you made friends that were a family to you, like I did.

After Martinez finished wiping and letting go of Rainbow Dash face, Martinez gave RD a warm smile and RD did the same thing.

Martinez: So who put you up to this?

Rainbow Dash: ***Sigh*** well, Applebloom, Scootaloo, AJ, Vinyl, Rose, Octavia, Pinkie and Twilight did.

Carlos rubbed his face as he told himself that she would never change, until she looked at him with determination.

Rainbow Dash: But I was thinking of the way I been acting, and how I've been treating you. And…and I shouldn't judge someone by their own species. Especially after everything you've done. (She glance at Carlos sadly before looking away.) I'm just…Scared! I'm scared, okay!

It wasn't obvious to Carlos nor his team when she was ordering all the ponies around, but looking at her now, he noticed her attitude: averting gaze, slight shivers, and shaky breathing. Something told Carlos that she had been holding back this entire time. She tried to fix herself up, shaking herself a bit, but all it did was make her look worse.

Rainbow Dash: (Muttering) (Can't believe I'm doing this in front of a human.) ***Sigh*** I've never lead anypony before, I don't even know what to do. All I could do was give everypony hope. (Rainbow Dash began shedding tears out of her eyes.) I've just lost most of my friends including…including my coltfriend, I'm separated with one of my best friend that I knew since we were kids and I don't want to lose anyone else.

Martinez was mildly shocked by that; she seemed to have everything under control from him and his team point of view.

Martinez: But you came up with the plan to save the foals from the prison, 'chica'. Almost got David killed, but it works and no one was killed.

Rainbow Dash: No…it wasn't. It was AJ's. She wanted to save her sister, Applebloom. I just went along with it. I don't know why anypony made me leader. I might be the Element of Loyalty, but I have no clue what to do. And the things I said to you and your team, I'm just a disgrace for the Elements of Harmony.

Carlos understands what RD was saying to him. She was having difficulties with leadership.

Martinez: Listen, RD. I'm also having problems with leadership as well. I maybe second in command, but I'm still having trouble. But that doesn't mean I give my hopes up. And neither do you. You're a great leader…and no one should judge you…not even me.

Rainbow Dash understand what Carlos told her. Both of them faced eye-to-eye, but then turn away from each other and blushed. Both of them were quiet for a few seconds and Carlos broke the silence.

Martinez: Well…this is awkward.

Rainbow Dash: Maybe a little. Is this stuff legal to you?

Martinez: Well… humans can't make love to an animal, but you're not that kind of an animal. You're a humanoid, Xeno, anthropomorphic Pegasus… this kind of relationship is Xenophilia. So to me…I believe it's legal.

Rainbow Dash: I think I could live with that.

Both of them looked back at each other in eye-to-eye. Martinez holds Rainbow Dash hand and began talking to her.

Martinez: RD I'm sorry for everything I said about you and threatened to kill you.

Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry for saying those things about you and your team. So we're even?

Martinez: We're even.

Carlos and Rainbow Dash engage in a passionate kiss. Rainbow Dash began going on top of 'Razor' and continued making out with him. 'Razor' grabs Rainbow Dash's waist with his hands, while Rainbow Dash wraps her arms around Carlos's neck. After a few seconds, they broke away from their kiss and looked back at each other with smiles on their faces. They heard a knock on the door and they let go of each other and Rainbow Dash got off of Carlos. Rainbow Dash got up and opened the door to see who it was. It was Spike with a small shameful face.

Rainbow Dash: S-Spike?

Spike: Hey RD. Is Carlos here?

As Carlos sat up, Spike had walk in to the room to speak to Carlos.

Martinez: Hey, Spike. What's up?

Spike: I came here to say that I'm sorry. I'm really just…messed up right now. I've lost my **** when the humans kill all of my race and family and I was separated to my marefriend. I knew her when me and Twilight moved into Ponyville. So can we be…you know friends, allies maybe?

Martinez: I answer after you tell me who told you to come here and apologize?

Spike: ***Sigh*** Twilight…Applejack…Pinkie…Sigh The girls.

Martinez: Uh what girls?

Spike: ***Grunt*** (Mumbling) (Applebloom and Scootaloo.)

Martinez: Uh who? Got to speak up.

Spike: (Mumbling) (You got to be kidding me. This mother ******.) Applebloom and Scootaloo. Okay? They convinced me to do this. Even got ******* cussed out by them. So are we good or not?

Martinez gave a friendly smile to spike and put his right hand out and Spike grabbed his hand and both of them shook hands and gave each other a friendly smile.

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

Jacobs was on the edge of Twilight's bed. He has already packed his thing to leave Ponyville. He was very heartbroken that he have to leave the ponies and his marefriend, Twilight. He is trying to be patience and give his team some time to think over it. He did shed a couple of tears out of his right eye. Suddenly, Twilight teleported to her bedroom where Jacobs is with sorrow on her face. She then sat next to Jacobs and started hold his hand.

Dickson: This isn't your fault.

Twilight Sparkle: Nor it's yours. (Twilight's eyes began to water) W-We could just leave here. Go find and stay in another safe house together.

Dickson: Twilight. ***Sigh*** You know that…can't happen.

Twilight Sparkle: (Twilight started shedding tears and began to cry,) ***Sob*** P-Please. I don't want you to go.

Twilight leaned her head on Jacobs's shoulder and continued begging Jacobs to not leave. Jacobs was shedding tears also, but doing his best to keep Twilight calm. He loves Twilight to death and would do anything for her. Both of them suddenly heard knocks in the house entrance door.

Dickson: Be right back.

Jacobs got up and went downstairs toward the door to see who it was. As he walks, he wipes the tears out of his eyes and calmed down. When Jacobs made it to the door and opens it, he saw David, Alex, Carlos, Rainbow Dash and Spike.

Lynch: Hey.

Dickson: …It's time to leave?

Lynch: Actually we've came to a conclusion.

Dickson: …what's the conclusion?

Lynch: I've decided that we should stay. Other may say otherwise, but I think we're needed here more than we were back on Earth. You were right. These ponies does need our help. So you want to stay or leave?

Jacobs was surprised and happy that him and his team are staying to help the Resistance and finally stay with Twilight. He gave a happy to his team and the others and finally answered David's question.

Dickson: I'm staying.


	22. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

(Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

As Rainbow, Twilight and Spike enters to the City-Hall, everyone inside turned their gazes to them. They weren't too surprised by their entrance, but when the mercenaries came after, they were more than a little shocked. They wasn't fazed though, and continued on until Rainbow and the others were seated at the table. The mercenaries preferred to stand away from everyone else, not wanting to sit at the moment. The stares persisted as they were confused as to why the mercenaries would join them so soon. But all they did was shrug as they glanced over to Rainbow, a subtle gesture that she would explain. Shining was not pleased for their arrival.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Why the **** are they here?

Rainbow Dash: I… trust them now.

Spike: Me also.

Rainbow's explanation causing the group at the room to gasp. They were surprised that Spike and Rainbow Dash, their leader trust them.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Y-You trust them?! Are you crazy?!

Martinez: ***Sigh*** (Muttering) (Here we go again.)

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Vinyl, Octavia and Roseluck were happy at Rainbow's declaration, smiling slightly with a nod of approval. Cadence was contemplating the thought of a friendly human, and but for Shining, he still disapproved.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Did you all forget who we're ******* dealing with here?! They're humans! You know, the race that took over Equestria and enslaved everypony! And they're mercenaries! We all know what mercenaries do!

Twilight Sparkle: Shining! Do you know what they have been through?! What they've done?! And they're not those kind of humans!

Cpt. Shining Armor: What does it-?

Cadence: Shining Armor! Give them a chance, like your sister did. **Right, The ****, Now****.**

Everybody in the room was surprised that Cadence confronts her husband. Shining calmed down, but still don't trust the mercenaries. Martinez was covering his mouth and snickering softly, because Shining, captain of the Royal Guards got told what to do by his wife. Spike went up to Shining and began talking to him calmly. Both of them are haft brother after all, because he was adopted by Twilight and Shining's parents so it shouldn't that hard for Spike to talk to him.

Spike: Dude look. I know you don't trust them, but just here them out. Please. For your sister and your wife.

Cpt. Shining Armor: ***Scoff*** And why should I?

Dickson stepped up and started talking to everyone in the room.

Dickson: Everyone listen. You all need us and we need you. We need to work together, if you want to get your homes back. Yeah we're a bunch of hired gunned humans, but that doesn't mean we're like them. (Jacobs faced Shining and started talking to him.) Look Shining, I know you still don't trust us, but I do not know what the other humans did to you. But we would never that to anyone nor pony. You're a good soldier, but you need to understand that we need to work together in order for us to end this homefront. We're all living beings, man. Even if we're a different species, doesn't mean we're that different.

Shining Armor thought about and then agree to work with the mercenaries.

Cpt. Shining Armor: ***Sigh*** I'll work with you…but I still won't trust you yet…'Jac'.

Dickson: We'll live with that…Captain.

Lynch: Alright. What's our new mission?

Rainbow Dash: now we rescue Fluttershy and Rarity.

Lynch: Plan?

Rainbow dipped her head below the table. She returned with a rolled up paper in her hand, and laid it upon the table. Using both of her hands, she opened it up to reveal a map of Equestria. There were so many markings that they had a hard time figuring out where the major cities were. The team couldn't believe what they were seeing on the map.

Dickson: Wow. So this is the entire map of Equestria?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah.

Dickson: Huh. Amazing.

Rainbow Dash: The scouts have been able to narrow them down based on rumors and snips of information. They maybe in Fillydelphia.

Mason, Martinez and Lynch gave a low chuckle, causing everyone to face them with the most confused expressions I had ever seen.

Rainbow Dash: What's so funny?

Lynch: Well… there's a city from our world that has the same name, except it doesn't have the word 'filly' in it.

Dickson gave Lynch a smack to the head to stop joking around.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, alright. (Rainbow Dash looked back towards the map) Anyway, there's a possibility they maybe in Fillydelphia. But that's as much as we know. But it may be too heavily guarded. We need somepony to go in there and figure out specifically where she is, and hopefully get her out.

Lynch:And that's where we come in. I say a four man team. Me, Mason,-

Spike: I'm coming too.

Applejack: And me.

Twilight Sparkle: A-Applejack? You want to go-

Applejack: With David? Yes, I do. Him and his team already had enough doin' everythin' while I'm just twiddlin' my hands. If anypony's goin' with him to Fillydelphia, it's me

Spike: And me. They're going to need some back up from a dragon.

Then Twilight turned to Spike. Twilight was worried about Spike because she always apart from him and don't want to lose him again. She walked up to him and spoke.

Twilight Sparkle: Spike are you sure.

Spike: I'm positive. I need to try and find Sweetie Belle. She may be in Fillydelphia with Fluttershy and Rarity. I must find her.

Twilight Sparkle: ***Sigh*** Alright. Just be careful.

Spike: I'll try.

Lynch: Then it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow morning.

* * *

**(Three hours later)**

Applejack was back in her farm, which is now a shooting range. She was practicing her marksmanship with one of her revolvers. She was having problems controlling it since the revolver carry's a .44 Magnum bullet in it. She was getting a little frustrated and had to calm down by taking another sip of her glass of cider. After she done taking a sip of her drink, she heard a voice talking to her.

Unknown Voice: You having trouble?

When she turns around to see who was talking to her, she saw David just standing there and was watching her shooting cans as targets.

Applejack: Oh it's you. Well…yeah I am. This thing has a kick and it's making me miss a lot.

David came next to Applejack and began giving her some tips.

Lynch: This is a power gun that carries powerful rounds. So you need to use be both hands hold it real tight to control the kick and concentrate to increase your precision.

David took one of Applejacks revolvers and started showing how to shoot and controlling the revolver. He was using both hands as he aims the gun at the cans. As he started firing the gun, he took down every single cans with one round without missing. Applejack was a little empress of his shooting and thankful for him helping her how to control the revolver. He then stops firing the gun when he only have one round left in it and looks back at Applejack with a smile.

Applejack: Nice one, Sugarcube. But, you sorta miss one.

Lynch: Aw ****. (David aims the revolve to the last target and shoots it and causing it to knock over) Done.

Applejack: Well it doesn't matter any way. You're still great at it.

Lynch: Thanks.

Lynch and Applejack gave each other a small laugh. Then stopped when Lynch went serious and started to ask her a question.

Lynch: Hey AJ.

Applejack: Yeah?

Lynch: Do mind talking about your family? You don't have to if you want.

(Sad song starts: (watch?v=6lOt4SVU7NU)- Westlife - I'll See You Again instrumental)

Applejack was just a little scared of talking about her past. A moment passed before Applejack nodded, agreeing to our exchange. David knew her reactions. In his thought, he believe that he shouldn't have asked. She took her time to remember before speaking to David.

Applejack: Before the humans began invading, I lived and worked at Sweet Apple Acres with Granny Smith-my grandmother, Big Macintosh-my big brother and Applebloom-my little sister that you've saved. We're the family who work to harvest the apples and I always tried my best.

Lynch: Any parents?

Applejack: They…passed away.

Lynch: Oh…I'm sorry. I shouldn't-

Applejack: No. No it's alright. Sigh Anyway, after they were gone, I didn't know what to think anymore, so I left the home to find my own life. I needed time to think things over, and I thought Manehatten was a good place to go, but it wasn't what I thought it was, so I returned back home. I continued on help out on the farm, made lotsa friends, and still lived a nice life with my family. It kinda went down after Twilight became a princess though. Granny Smith gotten…sick. She was coughing hard and always passed out. We got a doctor an' everythin', but he said she was…dying. He didn't know when she'd stop, but he knew it'd be soon. (Applejack's eyes began to water) M-My friends came by to check with us everyday, and we always had hope she would get better. Then… one day, when we all woke up to start a new day… she didn't. (The tears started running down Applejack's face, but she hastily wiped them away, her teeth grinding together.)

Lynch: Applejack…l-look…Y-You don't-

Applejack: No. I need to finish it. ***Sniff*** Please let me finish. The day after we buried her in the orchard, Princess Celestia have disappeared and the humans attacked the Crystal Empire. And I think you know what happened there.

Lynch: Yeah. ******* Enslavement Day.

Applejack: Sweet Apple Acres fell on hard times. There was so much demand for food, and it was just me and my brother that worked. The war forced us to our limits, and it was still not enough. Big Mac joined the Royal Guard once he heard that everything was getting worst on the battlefield. Haft of his battalion was slaughtered, most of them were his best friends. I tried keeping his wife, Cheerilee calm and telling her that he's going to be alright. I had to hire some more hands to help out at the farm, and even then we were still behind in the demand. Big Mac sent letters every day, sayin' he was stationed in Manehatten. And… and (Applejack cried, she didn't bother stopping the tears, allowing them to run down her cheeks and drop onto the ground.) The humans came to Manehatten, a-and killed the rest of my f-family. Two weeks later, I… never heard from him again.

_Lynch's thoughts__: ****, that must have been hard. I couldn't even imagine how poor little Applebloom had taken the news._

Applejack: And finally… (Applejack pulled her head up to face the sky directly above her) the humans took over Canterlot like it was nothin', and came straight to Ponyville. Me and Applebloom didn't get word until it was too late. The humans were at our doorstep, and me and Applebloom were cornered. I couldn't fight 'em off. We were outnumbered. They were going to take Applebloom, my only family I had left. I tried pleading them, but… they… they just took her anyway. (Applejack fell to the ground on her knees, wailing as she cried her eyes out) I w-was… so alone.

Slowly, David leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Applejack. Gently, he hugged her and trying his best to cheer up Applejack. Applejack stopped crying for a moment and went silent. David helped get Applejack off the ground. After that David released her. She was now calm and was cleaning her face.

Lynch: AJ I'm s-so sorry. I-I've shouldn't have ask.

Applejack: Don't be sorry. It's fine. W-What about y-you? (Applejack lifts her head up to reveal her bloodshot emerald eyes, a look of concern and anguish) What about Christy?

Lynch: (David sat next to applejack and began explaining to her about his girlfriend Christy) Sigh Christy Montana. She was my girlfriend for a couples of years. She was a law enforcement. Just like her father. I met her at a bar. She was a great singer. We both talked and talked and then she joins my team. We've dating for about months or a couple of years. Huh forgot. I promised her father that I would look out for her… and that promise was broken a year later. One year later, we were in a mission to kill or capture a High Valuable Target in Africa. After we terminated him, we headed out to the village to see if the locals need any help. As soon as we got there, we found out that Rorke and his men killing the civilians. Resistance fighters who were helping the villagers, men, women, children. They were killing everyone. So (David pulled out his phone) I recorded their crime. When they've spotted us they opened fired at us. After we've lost 'Tripod' (David eyes began to water.) I saw him get blown up by a rocket. After that 'T-Dog', 'Coke'…'Dan'…and then Christy. She was shot in the leg. She was screaming. I tried to go get her, but my team pulled me back trying to get me out of the kill-zone. Then I saw him. That son of a *****, Rorke. He comes over to her and…a-and…end her. (Tears came out of David's eyes) He…killed her. I swore that when I find him…I will kill him and shut down his company…forever.

Applejack: I-I'm sorry to hear that, Sugarcube.

Lynch: It's fine.

Applejack: But you need to understand something. Sometimes…revenge can sometime forget who you really are and can be the person who may hurt others who are just innocent. I know where you been through and how you lost Christy, but killing someone or pony won't bring back the one you loved the most.

David understand what she was talking about. Now David believed that he needs to let things go. To David, Applejack does sound like his mother. David did have feeling for Applejack but he didn't know if it's legal or not…or does Applejack has feelings for him.

Lynch: AJ.

Applejack: Yeah, Sugarcube?

Lynch: Will you please be honest with me?

Applejack: Yeah of course.

Lynch: Do you like me? I know it's not appropriate to say, but…I asked because you always the one who believed in us, stand up for us and gave us a chance…and you wanted to go with me on my mission. So that why I ask.

Applejack: … ***Sigh*** To be honest…I really do. Don't care if we're all different species. I really glad that you brought my sis back to me. But…do ya like me?

Lynch: Yeah... I like you too, AJ.

Applejack: R-Really?

Lynch: Does this answer your question, 'Cowmare'?

Lynch closes his eyes and pressed his lips to Applejack. Applejack was surprised but she just dealt with it and closed her eyes and continued kissing him. David wraps his arms around Applejack's waist as Applejack place one hand on David's shoulder and the other on his face. Luckily no one nor pony were seeing them making out with each other. Both of them were enjoying their best moment.


	23. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**(Dickson's Dream)**

**Jacobs has returned to the dark area of the dream world. He started walking around to find Princess Luna for more advise from her. Suddenly she appears behind Jacobs. As he turns around he saw Princess Luna with her smile on her face and still wearing her royal dress. **

**Luna****: Jacobs. Glad to see you again.**

**Dickson****: You too, your highness. Are you alright?**

**Luna****: *Sigh* Yes. They still have not notice of what I am doing. How are you and Twilight?**

**Dickson****: We're both doing well. Thanks for asking.**

**Luna****: The others?**

**Dickson****: *Sigh* Well...things got carried away when Shining Armor, Spike and Cadence came to Ponyville…but we got along, but Shining still doesn't trust us. **

**Luna****: Cadence and Shining are still alive? Including Spike?**

**Dickson****: Yeah. They're safe including Spike. Lynch, Mason, Spike and Applejack are about to head out to Fillydelphia to rescue Rarity, her sister and Fluttershy. **

**Luna****: Good, but they need be careful of what they are getting themselves into. Some of the ponies may not trust them and there are a lot of humans in Fillydelphia. **

**Dickson****: Understand. Hey Luna. Before Rainbow Dash was being unfair and all, she said that you sold out your subjects and said that you betrayed them when you could have fought back, but you let those humans capture them and put in enslavement. Is this true?**

**Luna****: T-THAT WAS NOT MY INTENTION! HOW DARE SHE?! I HAVE NOT JOINED FORCES WITH THOSE MONSTERS TO ENSLAVE MY SUBJECTS! THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED! **

**Dickson****: Ok. Ok. Ok. Just…calm down and just tell me what really happened. Lets not start any problems**

**Luna****: Sigh Very well. I'll admit that I did surrender without a fight, because I have no choice. I surrendered so nopony would be hurt nor I want to see the elements hurt. I just…I just want them to be safe. (Princess Luna eyes began to water) I've lost my sister of her disappearance and I didn't want to lose anypony else. (Tears began shedding down from Luna's eyes) I just...I-I just don't want to lose my subjects.**

**Luna close her eyes and started to sob on the ground with her hands covering her face. Dickson came next to her, put his hand on her shoulder and started to cheer Luna up.**

**Dickson****: Luna…you know that this isn't your fault. You didn't have a choice. You did what you had to do in order to keep your subjects alive…but there is a time where you shouldn't give up. **

**Luna****: *Sniff* W-What do you mean?**

**Dickson****: I remembered what my father told me before he was killed in his deployment. He says "If you're not dead, then keep fighting until you are dead." What that means is you need to put your life on the line to save others so that they may live to see another day. And I live by that. I've always want to put my life on the line. Most of the times, I don't really cared about my life. I just wait until someone or something kills me. I've grew up living by my father's words. So guess what, I'm not dead, so I'm still fighting. And you should be too. Bye, Luna.**

**When Jacobs disappears out of the dreamworld, Luna got up off the floor and show a haft smile look on her face. She now understands what Jacobs said to her.**

**Luna****: Thank you Jacobs. Thank you.**

**She then closed her eyes and began talk to herself in her head.**

**_Luna's Thoughts_****_: Sister…Please guide him to a great path…and please forgive me again for surrendering._**

* * *

**(Reality)**

Jacobs have just woke up with a low groan. He woke up in the middle of the night, and just stared at the ceiling till the first morning light crept through the window. As he opens his eyes, he sees Twilight on top of him, resting her head and still asleep. Her mane was a scattered mess, and a smile on her face as she sleeps peacefully. She still have her pink nightgown on and Dickson still wearing his boxers. He could only smile as he watch her sleeping peacefully.

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: You really love her, don't you?_**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: To death._

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: I want to say thank you for taking care of Princess Twilight Sparkle and cheering up Luna._**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: No problem. _

**_Voice in Dickson's head__: You deserves to be with her and giving her protection. I have something to tell you…but don't tell anyone nor pony…including Twilight._**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: Ok? _

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: The secret is…that I am…_**

* * *

**10:56:52 A.M.**

**Fillydelphia**

As the two mercenaries, Applejack and Spike were miles away from Fillydelphia, they were on top of a hill in a crouch position looking at the tall buildings of Fillydelphia. David was scanning the area with his binoculars. He could see a single pony on the street, only humans.

Lynch: Can't see anyponies outside.

Spike: Humans?

Lynch: A lot in the city.

Applejack: So where are the ponies?

Lynch: Best bet they might be in the buildings.

Mason: Which one exactly?

Lynch: ***Sigh*** Don't know.

Spike: ****. We need to get down there.

Mason: Negative. We need to know which building the humans are keeping the prisoners. It will take us a long *** time to find which building they're keeping the prisoners if we just go breaching into random buildings finding Rarity and Fluttershy and your marefriend. We need to go in smart.

Spike:** *Scoff*** Like how?

Everyone was trying to think of a way to get in the city and find where the humans were keeping the prisoners. David had an idea and gave Applejack and Spike a glare to their eyes.

Spike: What?

Applejack: You have a plan, Sugarcubes?

Lynch: I think I may have one.


	24. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**(Back on Earth)**

**Nevada, Las Vegas**

**Raven PMC Headquarters**

At the Raven HQ, a black SUV have passed the gate of the entrance of the headquarters. Inside the SUV, there is one driver, three Raven mercenaries and the leader, Pierce Rorke. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie. As the SUV was parked and all of the passengers got out of it, they all entered the building. Pierce had his irritated and nervous look on his face. As he made his way to the main office, he entered the medium sided room and see a man in a suit with red tie. He was at the corner in the shadows of the room standing next to his desk so he cannot reveal his face, but Rorke can see his eyes glowing Brilliant scarlet.

Unknown man: _Welcome back, my friend_.

Rorke: L-Listen W-We couldn't find them in Thailand. We looked everywhere. W-We couldn't ******* find them nor the evidence! This is getting on my God**** nerves! I want them dead and the evidences destroyed!

Unknown man: _Calm down, my friend. I know where they are._

Rorke: S-So…y-you found them

Unknown man: _Yes. I have found them. _

Rorke: Great. Where the **** are they?

Unknown man:_ Somewhere far from this world._

Rorke: Wait…you mean they're are at that ******* world?! How the **** did they made it over there?!

Unknown man:_** *Sigh*** I believe it is one of my old enemies who brought them there to abolish my slavery. But don't worry (A vivid violet haze with light brilliant green aura appeared out of the man's eyes and glowing, showing his face with an evil smile on his face. (The man has a Black long hair with side burns (Wolverine style) and has Sharp teeth) It's time for you and your men to be in Equestria, my friend. No failure this time._

* * *

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**(Back in Equestria)**

Spike: Worst. *******.Plan. Ever.

Lynch: Shut the **** up and act like a ******* prisoner instead of acting like a ******* *****, Spike.

Spike: ***Grunt*.**

Applejack: Sugarcube are ya sure about this?

Lynch: Trust me. I know what I'm doing.

David's plan is to pretend that him and Alex are Equestrian Human Bounty Hunters who just captured Spike and Applejack, then they have to escort them to the prison in the city. Applejack and Spike has their hand behind their heads to act like that they are prisoners and Lynch and Mason had to stay behind them with their guns pointing at them and had to push them around to stay in character. As they walk towards the entrance of Fillydelphia, two guards stops them.

Guard #1: Halt.

Lynch: What the **** is this?!

Guard #2: State yer business, strangers.

Mason: Were ******* bounty hunters and we're here to escort these ******* things were they ******* belong!

Guard #2: Hey…Hey bud I know those two. The orange pony is one of those rebels and the other is one of them Dragon Rangers.

Guard #1: Holy ****. Yer right. It is them.

Lynch: So are you going to take us were the ******* prison is or what? We don't have all ******* day!

Guard #1: Whoa there, son. What's with the attitude?

Lynch: (David switched to his sidearm, grabs Applejack and point his pistol at Applejack's head) Cause I hate every last of these *******. I wish they weren't ******* born. And when I see that ******* *****, Celestia again, I swear to Sombra that I'm going to decapitate that ******* **** head off.

Applejack, Spike, Alex and the guards were scared of David. David was a good actor…but it was too far. Applejack was shedding tears out of her eyes. David was only pretending, but in his mind…this was wrong. The two guards escorted the two mercenaries, Spike and Applejack to the prison. David started whispering in Applejack's ear to apologize for going too far of his acting.

Lynch: (Whispering) (AJ listen I'm sorry for-)

Applejack: (Whispering) (Don't worry about it, Sugarcube. Sniff I know that you were just pretending in order for us to get into the city. So don't worry about it.)

David was glad that Applejack told him that it was fine. Inside the city there were a lot of humans staring at the mercenaries, Applejack and Spike. All of the humans were cheering for Alex and David arresting Applejack and Spike. Some of the humans threw trash at Spike and Applejack. This was pissing off Spike. He was about to jump on the crowd and find Sweetie Belle himself, but Alex was calming Spike down. As they made their way towards the entrance of the prison, the warden stops them.

Warden: What are ya'll two doing here.

Guard #1: Just showing these bounty hunter where to drop off these prisoners boss.

Lynch: So are you going to let us ******* through or what? We don't have all ******* day. We want our ******* payment.

Warden: Heh. I like you, kid. Alright come on in.

* * *

**(Back in Ponyville)**

In Twilight's house, Jacobs was on the couch in the living room reading one of Twilight's book. Jacobs was not wearing his ballistic vest. He was very interested of the history of Equestria. He then heard a knock on the door. Jacobs believes that it maybe Twilight. As he got to the door and opens it, he sees Princess Cadence on the other side. She only had her haft smile on her face.

Dickson: Oh your highness.

Cadence: Just call me Cadence please.

Dickson: Oh. What can I do for you Cadence?

Cadence: Is Twilight with you?

Dickson: No. She's with Pinkie Pie treating the wounded at that hospital. Why you need her?

Cadence: No…just you. May I come in?

Dickson: Y-Yes mam.

Dickson let in Cadence to the house both of them sat down on separate couches in the living room.

Cadence: Would you please be honest with me when I ask you this question?

Dickson: Yes.

Cadence: Are you and Twilight…in love?

Jacobs looks down on the ground with guilt on his face. He knew what he was getting himself into. He couldn't tell a lie so he went straight about it and told Cadence the truth.

Dickson: Yes. ***Sigh*** Me and her were for two months. We met when me and my team were sent here and I found her getting beat up by a bunch of humans at the Swamp. I manage to save her, but I was shot and passed out. She had treated my wounds and saved my life. When I woke up-

Jacobs explains everything to Cadence about his secret relationship with Twilight. Cadence was surprise of what Dickson was saying. Jacobs's eyes were watering, but doing his best to not shed a single tear.

Dickson: I-If you're here to tell me that this isn't right, then-

Cadence: I'm not here to tell you to not be with her nor end your love. I'm here to tell you to please...take good care of her.

Dickson: Wait you don't mind our-

Cadence: Not at all. Besides… (Cadence looks at the door.) You can come in now.

Twilight have entered her house and sat next to with a nervous look on her face.

Twilight Sparkle: H-Hey.

Dickson: You told her?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes Jacobs. I told her everything about us and…told her about your memories. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jacobs.

Twilight looks down with sorrow and her eyes were about to water. Jacobs puts his hand on top of hers and gave Twilight a smile.

Dickson: Don't be. You did the right thing. I was fixing to tell her anyway.

Twilight then looks back at Jacobs with a surprised face. Dickson was still smiling at Twilight. Few moments later, Twilight started to smile back at him.

Cadence: To be honest. You two look so cute together. A perfect match, even if you're not a pony, Jacobs. It's about time that Twilight got herself a male.

Twilight Sparkle: (Twilight started to blush.) Oh Cadence stop.

Dickson: Wait…does your husband, Shining knows about this?

Cadence: Not yet. But he will find out sooner.

* * *

**(Back in Fillydelphia)**

Guard #2: Well here we are. This is where we keep all of the prisoners.

They could see a lot of humanoid ponies in their cells. A lot of them were beaten. Applejack was shock of what happened to the ponies and shed some tears out of her eyes. Alex and David had their pissed off face on and was ready to attack the two guards and the warden, including Spike. As one of the guards closed the exit door, Spike grabs one of the guard's neck and slams him to a wall and started punching him in the face multiple times. The other guard and the warden tries to help their fellow guard, but Alex and David stops them. Alex took his knife out and jabs it to the guard's head and kills him. David shoves the warden to the wall, pulled out his knife and started stabbing him in the stomach multiple times and then David plunged the knife deep into his throat. He then removes the knife, letting the river of blood pour from the wound as the warden's eyes rolled upwards and letting him fall sideways. David then relieved the guard of his keys. Spike took a deep breath and started to let out a breathing green fire at the guards face. The guard was crying in pain and struggles to escape the dragon's hold…but he couldn't. David, Applejack and Alex just stand there and watch Spike burn the guard's face. Their faces was a "Holy ****" face. When Spike was done, all was remains was the guard's burnt head. Spike drops the lifeless body and looks back at David, Applejack and Alex with one of his eye brows up.

Spike: What?

Mason: Dude…That's ****** up.

Spike: Hey. It is what it is.

Lynch:** *Sigh*** whatever. Let's free theses ponies out of their cells.

The two mercenaries, Applejack and Spike started to free the prisoners. Although a lot of the ponies were confused of why the two humans are helping them. As Alex opens a cell a prisoner moved back to the wall, fearing Alex. Alex moved towards the feared pony slowly. It was a female and she was a Pegasus. She had Moderate cyan eyes, Pale, light grayish rose Pale, light grayish rose with light rose mane and Pale, light grayish gold coat. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt. She had some cuts on her face and on her wings. The humans must have abused her. Alex came over where the Pegasus is and tried calming the mare down.

Unknown Pegasus: P-Please don't hurt me. P-Please I'll be a good pony. I-I promise.

Mason: Hey. Hey. Hey. Take it easy. I'm not here to hurt you. (The Pegasus was eyes were still close and was still scared) Look at me. Please. (The Pegasus opens her eyes and look into Alex's green eyes. Alex can see her beautiful moderate cyan eyes.) I'm not here to hurt. I'm here to get you and the others out.

Unknown Pegasus: B-But aren't you-

Mason: I'm not like them. Trust me. I'm not like them. Nor are my friends. We would never do a something like this.

Unknown Pegasus: W-W-Who are y-you?

Mason: Alex Mason. What's yours?

Unknown Pegasus: I'm…I'm…F-Fluttershy.

Mason: Fluttershy. Beautiful name. Rainbow Dash told me you would be here and told me to rescue you.

Fluttershy: Rainbow…Dash? S-She sent you?

Mason: Yes. She did.

As Alex stared at her, he couldn't get over the fact that she looked so innocent, so pure hearted. Alex had felt sorry for the poor soul.

Applejack: You find anything, Alex?

The yellow mare face turned into shock, when she saw a familiar face behind Alex. Alex moved out of the way and continued to free more prisoners from their cells. Applejack got a clear view of what lay inside, and her breath hitched in her throat.

Applejack: Fluttershy. It's me AJ remember?

Fluttershy's eyes glistened with water, probably from seeing a friend after so long.

Fluttershy: Applejack? I-Is it really y-you?

Applejack faced away, unable to bear witness to the condition that Fluttershy was in.

Applejack: Yes, Fluttershy, It's me.

And without another word, Applejack flung herself onto Fluttershy, wrapping her arms tightly in a hug. Fluttershy was sobbing at that point, her tears coming out in streams as she cried. Applejack did the same also. David was looking at Applejack as she hugs her old friend. David gave a haft smile at both of them. As for Spike, when he opens and entered another cell he only saw two mares holding each other. Both of them are unicorns and have Light gray coats, but one have Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks mane and the other have Moderate indigo, and on the shadowed side, a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry. One was the same age as Spike and the other was older, but still a young adult, in her twenties. Spike had was surprised and was shedding a tear in his left eye.

Spike: Sweetie Belle? Rarity?

Sweetie Belle: (Sweetie Belle looks up and with a surprised look on her face.) S-Spike?

Spike and Sweetie Belle ran to each other and started hugging. Sweetie Belle was sobbing in Spike's shoulder.

Sweetie Belle: ***Sob*** Oh Spike. ***Sob*** I-I thought I've lost you. The humans said that they killed all of the dragons.

Spike: I know…I'm the last. But what matters is that you're safe.

Rarity: S-Spike?

Spike stopped hugging Sweetie Belle and saw Rarity.

Rarity: Spike is that really you?

Spike: Yes it's me.

Alex came next to the cell where Rarity, Spike and Sweetie Belle are in and started calling him.

Mason: Yo Spike. We got all the ponies out. We need you now.

Spike: (Spike looks back at Alex) Yeah got it.

As Alex gave Spike a nod and left and then Spike turns his head back to Rarity and Sweetie Belle, they were both confused of why the humans are helping the ponies.

Rarity: Uh…why is that human-

Spike: He's good. Trust me. I'll explain later. Right now we need to free everypony.

Thirty minutes later, the mercenaries, Applejack and Spike have freed everypony from their cell, including Spike's girlfriend and Rarity. Everypony were chattering about why the mercenaries rescued them and why they are with Spike and Applejack. Alex steps up and tries to keep everypony calm.

Mason: Its ok, we're here to rescue all of you.

Everypony have their confused looks on their faces. They don't know if they should trust them or not.

Spike: They're trust worthy. They both here to help.

Lynch: Alright listen. We don't have time to explain why we're helping you all. What matters is your safety. I'm going to need you all to do I say so I can get you all out of here.

Unknown Pony: No.

A male anthropomorphic pony with Brilliant pistachio eyes, Very dark gray mane and Light gamboge coat and wearing a torn up blue jeans and a torn up black long sleeves shirt and also wearing an eye patch on his left eye, steps up and began talking to the mercenaries. The mercenaries were confused of why the pony said no.

Unknown Pony: I don't know who you two humans are nor why you are helping us, but you need to understand…we can't leave.

David and Alex looked at each other with confusion and then look back at the prisoners.

Lynch: Look we can take you to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight are already there waiting.

Unknown Pony: You will be taking Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy with you to Ponyville, but not us.

Lynch: Why stay and let these human harm you?

Unknown Pony: This is our home. If we die here then so be it. But since you've freed us, we are now able to fight. You need to bring the Elements back together. They are our only hope. We shall clear the way.

Applejack came next to David and started talking to him in a motherly voice.

Applejack: 'Dave' we should let them do what they have to do.

Lynch: ***Sigh*** Alright. But when this is over we're coming back for all of you.

Unknown Pony: Don't worry about us. We know what we're getting ourselves into.

Alex felt guilty about not staying with the prisoners. He just looks down and feels sorry for not saying anything nor refusing to go with David. Fluttershy saw the guilt pf Alex. She didn't know why he is feeling this way nor why the humans did helps them.


	25. Author Note Part 4

AN: Hey guys just the heads up, in my story the Equestrian live in a trillion of years. One year later when Sombra was banish, he started creating the humans and then they live with the other Equestrian for a Billions of years. So yeah. And remember to read fanfic called "My Brothers" by Norsegirl17 and give the author some reviews. Yes its a rewrite of Lone Survivor, but I already talked to the author about it so give the author a chance. That's it for now guys. Next chapter will be out soon and still give me some reviews. Peace.

Yes I said author because I don't know if the author a boy or a girl and I don't want to offend anyone. So Norsegirl17 please give me a review if you're a boy and a girl so I can stop calling you a Author.


	26. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

The mercenaries, Applejack, Spike, Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy and Rarity have escape the city leaving the prisoners to fight the humans. As they kept walk Alex stops walking and looks back at the city. Alex felt ashamed for not staying with them. He can still hear the gunfire and screams in pain or to death. Lynch turns back and saw Alex not walking anymore and watching the city of Fillydephia.

Lynch: 'Lex' you good.

Mason: Yeah I'm good you guys move up ahead. I got rear.

_Mason's thoughts__: (Alex stops walking a turns his body and looking back at the city.) can't believe that the ponies are staying in the city fighting the humans. I should be back there helping them…but instead I just left them. Can't believe how stupid for me not helping them out. _

Fluttershy: U-Um, mister M-Mason?

Alex heard a soft voice behind him. As he turns around, he sees Fluttershy with a worried look on her face.

Mason: Just call me Alex.

Fluttershy: Oh ok Alex. Are you alright.

Mason: (Alex looks back at the city and then looks back at Fluttershy.) Just worried about the other ponies who stayed behind. I should have been there.

Fluttershy: I know…but sometimes…people can make a big sacrifice so that others may live…I've seen it a lot…but I couldn't do it.

Alex looks back at Fluttershy with a little surprised face. In his head, Fluttershy probably saw some ponies made sacrifice before but she didn't do any type of sacrifice.

Mason: Y-You want to talk about it?

Fluttershy: N-Not really…But is it okay for you walking with me…if you want.

Mason: ***Sigh*** Sure.

David was looking back at Alex and walking at the same time. David was worried about Alex. To David, Alex was being ashamed to himself. But why? Applejack started talking to David about Alex.

Applejack: Is 'Lex' alright? He looks kinda down.

Lynch: ***Sigh*** Don't know…but I think your friend talking to him.

Applejack: Yeah. She is the type of pony to cheer up others.

Lynch: (Whispering) (What do you think? Couple?)

Applejack: Mmmmmm… (Whispering) (I believe so.)

Rarity: Um excuse me, Darling. What is your name?

Lynch: David Lynch, mam.

Rarity: David. Uh why did you help us?

Lynch: Me and Alex aren't like them, neither our team.

Rarity: They're more of you?

Lynch: Yeah. My other two teammates are in Ponyville.

Rarity: Oh. By the way what's with your clothing? I've never seen humans wear those. But I must say they look good on you.

Lynch: Thank you. Well first: is that me and my teammates are ex-military and former mercenaries so we had to wear something like this and second: we're not from here.

Rarity: I'm sorry what?

Applejack: It's true Rarity. They're not from this world.

Rarity: And why should I believe that?

Lynch: Because Princess Twilight looked into one of my team member's memories. If you don't believe us, then you can ask her.

Applejack: Or Rainbow Dash. She believes them also.

Rarity: Rainbow Dash too? Hmm. Now I'm starting to believe you.

Applejack, David and Rarity started laughing together. To Spike and Sweetie Belle as they were ahead of the group, they were looking at Applejack, Rarity and David laughing together. Spike and Sweetie Belle had their smiles on their faces.

Sweetie Belle: I think my sister is starting to trust them.

Spike: Yeah…Do you?

Sweetie Belle: They do seem friendly. So yes.

Spike smile began going away for some reason. He even look away and faced front. Sweetie Belle looks worried about Spike and started talking to his drakefriend.

Sweetie Belle: Spike? Babe are you alright?

Spike: Yeah…yeah I'm alright.

Sweetie Belle: Spike I know that face. So you don't have to lie to me. Please tell me.

Spike: ***Sigh*** I tell you in camp.

Sweetie Belle: Sigh Promise?

Spike: (Spike gave Sweetie Belle a quick kiss to the lips and began talking to her.) Promise.

* * *

**(Back in Ponyville)**

It was now dark outside of ponyville, everyone was in there houses sleeping and some of the rebels were on guard duty. In Carlo's shed, Carlos was cleaning his shotgun. He is not wearing his ballistic vest nor wearing his black shirt nor tank top. He was thinking about the memories he had in prison and in the marines. He did feels ashamed for stealing in the past, but he knew he had to keep himself alive, but now it's in the past. He then heard a knock on the door.

Martinez: Come in.

The person who have entered Carlos's Shed was Rainbow Dash with a smile on her face. She was wearing a black waste less shirt and blue sweat pants with white stripe on it. After she entered the shed, she closed the door and started talking to her boyfriend.

Rainbow Dash: Hey.

Martinez: (Carlos looks at his marefriend with a smile and put down his shotgun.) Hey. What's up?

Rainbow Dash: Just checking on how my boyfriend's doing.

Martinez: Doing well. Just…thinking about my past.

Rainbow Dash: You need company to cheer you up? (Rainbow Dash slowly removes her shirt and exposing her blue bra covering her C-Cups.)

Martinez: (Carlos's eyes were wide opened and his jaws was dropped.) ****, 'Chica'. (Carlos looks down and up at Rainbow Dash and got up off the bed a smile.) Well…I am feeling lonely with you.

Rainbow Dash: (Rainbow Dash walks up to Carlos and wraps her arms around his neck as Carlos wraps his around her waist.) That makes two of us.

Their lips then touched, and they embraced in the kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes.

Rainbow Dash: Still a good kisser.

Martinez: You know it, 'Sexy mare'.

Both of them did a small chuckled and continued kissing each other and Rainbow Dash jumps on Carlos, making him collapse to his bed and both of them laugh and kissing each other at the same time.

* * *

**(Camp)**

David poked at the fire with a stick, trying to keep it alive. Around him, Spike and Sweetie Belle sitting together in a couple position, Rarity, Alex and Fluttershy sitting almost close together and Applejack sitting next together, all conversing with one another. After escaping from Fillydelphia, they decided take a break and return to Ponyville tomorrow. The fire emanated a red glow, coating everything in a flickering color. David looked to the sky, trying to imagine what the situation must be like back on Earth. He does misses his home planet…his parents and his fallen girlfriend and still wants vengeance for his fallen teammates.

Applejack: 'Dave' yer alrigh?

Lynch: (David came back to reality and looks at his marefriend, Applejack.) Yeah. I'm good. Why.

Applejack: You haven't talked since we made camp so I'm just asking.

Lynch: Oh…well I was just…you know thinking about…my past.

Applejack: Well you know, you two and Spike should talk about your past. You guys should get to know each other in order to be friends.

Mason: Sure. **** I'll go first.

Spike: Nah. I think you guys should listen to mines first. Clearing throat Well…the Sparkle family found me next to their door steps in Canterlot. Me and Twilight went to the same schools together. Our teacher was Princess Celestia. She teaches and sometimes play with us. Mostly play with me and teach Twilight. She is the type of mare who likes learning. To me Celestia was like mother that I never had…One day when we got a little older. She told Twilight to learn about friendship. I had to go with her too. We started meeting Applejack and her family, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity and her sister Sweetie Belle, my marefriend.

Lynch: How long were you two been together?

Spike: About um two years. Met her with her friends at Sugar Cubes Corner…When I turned 17, I started enlisting to the Dragon Army Rangers.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Spike putted his things in his bag. He was wearing his Military Class: A uniform. He was a little nervous of joining the Dragon Military. Spike picked up his bag and then went downstairs. He sees the Mane Six and his marefirend down stairs in the living room. He then joins them. A lot of his friends were in tears and they were going to miss him. Twilight then steps up to him._

_Twilight Sparkle__: You know you could've just joined the Royal Guard like my brother did. _

_Spike__: ***Sigh*** I know…but my heart says otherwise._

_Twilight then hugs Spike tightly. Spike then hugs her back. He could feel Twilight's tears touching his chest. _

_Twilight Sparkle__: J-Just please come back safe…please?_

_Spike__:Don't worry Twi, I'll be back before you know it._

_Then later everyone started hugging on Spike. Then everypony stops hugging Spike and Sweetie Belle steps up to Spike._

_Sweetie Belle__: So…this is a goodbye._

_Spike__: ***Sigh*** Yeah._

_Sweetie Belle__: Just…Just be careful out there and try to come back safe._

_Spike__: I'll try._

_Sweetie Belle started hugging him and Spike hugs her back. _

_Sweetie Belle__: You better then Spike, or I'll come find you and drag your *** back here._

_Spike__: I'm looking forward to it, Sweetie…I'm looking forward to it._

**(Reality)**

Spike: ***Sigh*** In the Army I made some friends. Like Garble, one of my best friend. He did bullied me on my first day in basics but now we're cool. Basics was a *****, man. And I thought join the Rangers was a big mistake.

Lynch: Scoff If you were in our world, try join the Army Special Forces. That **** will definitely kick you in the ***.

Mason: So what happened to you and your men?

Spike: One day ago after Princess Celestia disappearance and the humans started invading. They started invading our homeland in the southeast away from Equestria. What I've heard that, there were dragons that look like me…and I thought that those were my family. When we got deployed to our homeland…everything we saw was destroyed, then…we got ambushed. They took us down one by one and we couldn't get a single kill. Garble was killed first. I-I was the only survivor…the last dragon alive. So…I went solo and tried to fight the humans by myself. I have been fighting the humans for two years, but couldn't take their command base nor camp…and then I found Cadence and Shining Armor. They just came back from their statis. So I had to escort them to Ponyville.

Everyone in the camp felt sorry for Spike and knew what he been through. Sweetie Belle leaned her head on to Spike's Shoulder and was holding his hand tight.

Mason: Spike…I'm sorry what has happened to you.

Spike: It's fine…so what's your story.

Mason: Well. I'm just a normal guy who…don't have a father. I've never knew him. My mom don't talk about him much, so it didn't really bothered me. When I got older, I started joining the Army and then was recruited to a special operation unit. It was only a protecting the homeland kind of unit.

Spike: Like a guard?

Mason: Exactly. I couldn't even go to Afghanistan to help the U.S. So…the **** with it. I quit my job and joined Raven. I became a mercenary. The pay is good and I get to help others around the world. Then…our conflict between us and our company.

Everyone in the camp was interested about Alex's life, but felt sad about not having a dad, but Mason didn't care about it. But Fluttershy became worried about him of why be someone who wants to be a fighter.

Fluttershy: So Alex…w-why be a person who wants to be a soldier and go to combat.

Mason: Well…I wanted to help others and not be some guy doing security work and do nothing. In Canada, my hometown, nothing happens there.

Lynch: It's true. Noting happens in Canada. That country is very peaceful.

Spike: So…what's your story, David?

Lynch: Well…you already know what happened to me and my guys when we joined Raven…but I can talk about my child hood. When I was young, I was raised in a gangland neighborhood. I've seen people get robbed, beat up, rape, drug dealing, arrested and killed. Every time I walked home from school, I always get into fights and won them…even if I got a bloody nose or a black eye. My parents didn't…really cared what happens to me like I get into fights, but they don't want me to be a criminal, like stealing, selling drugs nor kill people for no reason. When I finished college and I was enlisted to the army, (David pulled out his Colt M1911) He gave me this to use in combat. So I joined the Army, became an officer and joined Special Forces.

Spike: Dude you are really bad***.

Lynch: Yeah I'm not the type of guy to be ****** with. So anyway…

David started talking about his last mission that got him kicked out of the military. Everyone, except for Alex and Applejack since they had heard his story before, was in deep shock of why a person would kick David out of the military for rescuing civilians. Then David told the others of how he was recruited to Raven Private Military Company by beating up a bunch of muggers with his bare hands all by himself.

Rarity: That was…quite an interesting story.

Spike: A very bad*** one.

Lynch: Well my parents were ex-soldiers and they taught me how to fight.

Applejack: Clearly.

Everyone laughs and decided to get some shut eye.

* * *

**(Few Minutes Later)**

Everyone was asleep around the dead campfire. Applejack was sleeping on top of David, Rarity was sleeping by herself and Spike and Sweetie was sleeping together. Alex on the other hand stayed awake and was sitting on a log away from the camp. He was staring at the full moon in the sky. He was still worrying about the ponies in Fillydelphia. Trying to know why the ponies stayed behind and why he didn't do anything about it like helping them.

Unknown soft voice: C-Can't sleep?

He then turned around and see Fluttershy hiding behind a tree. He didn't understand why she was hiding, but knew what she was talking about.

Mason: No. You can't sleep either?

Fluttershy only nodding to answer Alex question.

Fluttershy: D-D you want any c-company?

Mason: Umm sure.

Fluttershy slowly came to Alex and sat next to him. She was looking away from Alex and face was red.

Mason: Are you ok?

Fluttershy: J-Just…J-Just…you know.

Mason: Shy?

Fluttershy: Y-Yes. I always get shy around ponies and people that I don't know.

Mason: Huh. So let's try to get to know each other. So you already know about me, but I don't know about yours.

Fluttershy: Um…okay. Well…I-I-I don't have any parents.

Mason: What?

Fluttershy: ***Sigh*** What I mean is that...I don't have any parents anymore because…because they were killed by wolves when I was ten. They died trying to protect me from them.

Mason: Any family members to take care of you?

Fluttershy: No. I've been living by myself in a cottage in the woods. I still go to school and got myself a job.

Mason: Nobody adopted you?

Fluttershy: I…I didn't asked because I was…too scared to ask because I'm afraid that a pony would not accept me. And being scared is the problem with me. I couldn't save my parents from the wolves, I couldn't help my friends when they were fighting monsters and other enemies and I couldn't help others fight the humans. I couldn't do anything.

Flutteryshy began crying softly. Alex understands what Fluttershy been through. Alex started calming her down as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Mason: You shouldn't blame yourself. Like...I shouldn't blame myself for not helping the other ponies in the city. They told us to leave and let them fight off the humans to let you, me and the others live. I understand why you couldn't fight. But there are times when you need to step up and help others. There is something inside you that wants to help you be brave and waiting to be free. I know you can be brave…so does your friends. We believe in you.

Fluttershy looks back at Alex with a smile on her face. Fluttershy then had feelings inside her for him. She then lean towards Alex and pressed her lips on to his. Alex was shock that she was kissing him. His face then turned red. She then stops kissing him and then gave him a hug.

Fluttershy: T-Thank you.

Alex didn't have anything to say because he was shock that this was his first time kissing a girl/mare. All he can do is smile and hug Fluttershy back. Without any notice, Rarity saw Alex and Fluttershy together at the log. All Rarity could do is smile at the couple and then went back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Applejack, David, Fluttershy, Alex, Sweetie Belle, Spike and Rarity were walking toward Ponyville on foot. Alex and Fluttershy were walking together and looking at each other with smiles on their faces. The others believed that both of them are a couple and they didn't mind at all.

Lynch: You two are a very good couple you know?

Mason: Thanks.

Rarity: No. We really mean it you two are so adorable together.

Mason: (Alex's and Fluttershy's faces began to turn red.) Oh stop.

Lynch: So what happens when we bring back all of the elements bearers back

Applejack: Then we have to find our elements, but Celestia is the one who has them and…

Lynch: She have disappeared. I get…it. And we have to-(Before David could finish his sentence, he saw smoke up ahead.) Hey…is that…smoke?

Everyone looks at the smoke going up. The smoke was coming from Ponyville. They all ran towards Ponyville to see what was going on. As they ran, they could hear gun fire. They all believe that Ponyville is under attack.

* * *

Intro Song: ( watch?v=Y3kmjwRjYxQ)-The Heavy-Short Change Hero)

**(Few moments ago before the attack)**

'Jac' woke up from his sleep and notice Twilight is not on the bed with him. He lifts his body up and got out of bed and started taking a hot shower and getting dressed. He was now wearing a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Jacobs started smelling some food being cooked downstairs. As Jacobs walks down stair and made his way to the kitchen. Jacobs was staring at Twilight as she cooks. She was wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt, and jeans. She wasn't wearing He folded his arms and leaned his shoulder on a wall. He was just smiling and then looks down at her flank. As Twilight turns around and see Jacobs looking down at her flank and then looks right back at her eyes and gave her smile, she gave him a smirk on her face.

Twilight Sparkle: Being a little perverted, I see.

Dickson: Well I wouldn't call it perverted, since I was the only boyfriend who tapped it a lot.

Twilight Sparkle: ***Giggling*** True. But couldn't you please just stay being a gentleman. I always love you that way.

Dickson: ***Sigh*** You know what…sure. Anything for you, love.

As Twilight was about walk towards Jacobs, the voice came back and started talking to Jacobs.

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: Jacobs, you must leave the house! Immediately!_**

_Dickson's thoughts__: What?_

Suddenly there was an explosion on the roof and wall where Twilight was cooking and pushed Twilight and Jacobs away. Both of them lost conscious. Jacobs haft opens his eyes, but his vision were blurry. He has some cuts on his face and on his arms, also his ears were ringing. He could see someone or pony grabs Twilight off the ground. Jacobs's eyes were blurry and could get enough details out of the figure. Then moments later he passed out.

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: Jacobs! Jacobs you must wake up! Please! The ponies are in danger and must help them! Please wake up!_**

Jacobs then wakes up and opens his eyes, but his vision is still a little blurry. As Jacobs gets off from the ground and trying to get back to reality, a man came tackled Jacobs to the ground and started choking him. As Jacobs saw the man, he was wearing a black tactical clothing, black tactical vest, black ballistic helmet and had a familiar patch on his vest. Just as Dickson's about to pass out, he suddenly felt a knife on the floor. It was a kitchen knife. He picks it up off the ground and stabs him in the man's side twice and jabs it in the man's head, killing him instantly. The man did spit out blood out of his mouth to Jacobs before he died. Jacobs's face was now covered in some blood from the man. As Jacobs, pushed the man away from him and got up off the ground, Jacobs saw the patch symbol on the man's vest. It was the Symbol of Raven, Jacobs and his team old company that tries to kill them.

_Dickson's thoughts__: Raven?! B-But…But-_

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: Jacobs I know what you are going through right now, but now's not the time. You must help the ponies escape Ponyville and must take them east._**

_Dickson's thoughts__: Alright…I will._

Jac put on his ballistic vest, grabs his side arm and M4, came out of the house and tries to find Twilight and try his best to hold off the humans. As 'Jac' heads out, he then sees some ponies running away from the Equestrian humans. There were only five chasing them. Jacobs aims his rifle at the humans and pulls the trigger, firing bullets at the Equestrian humans and killed them, protecting the ponies.

Dickson: Go! Get of here now! Get out of the town and head east! Tell the others!

While the other ponies ran for their lives, Jacobs continues on foot to find Twilight while shooting down every last Equestrian Humans and Raven Mercenaries on sight with his M4.

* * *

**(Hill Top)**

On the hilltop almost close to Ponyville, Applejack, David, Alex, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Rarity and Spike was witnessing the horror of what's happening to Ponyville and to the Ponies. In the town, there were explosions and gunfire. They all can see Rebels fighting the Humans. They could see humans killing and capturing innocent ponies. They were charging and attacking from the north. They were using mortar fire and rockets in the hilltop. For the shock to David and Alex, they have seen their old company in Equestria. They didn't know how they got here…nor how did they found Ponyville.

Mason: 'Dave'…h-how did-

Lynch: No idea. But right now we need to go down there.

Spike: **** right we do.

Applejack: Me too.

Lynch: No. You, Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy need to stay here.

Applejack: But my friends and sister are down there.

Lynch: And we'll get them. I promise.

As Applejack was getting a little frustrated for not going to save her friends nor her sister, she grabbed David's cheeks and pressed her lips into his. For five seconds later, she pulled back from the kiss and let go of David's cheeks.

Applejack: Just please…becareful and try to save my friends and Applebloom.

Lynch: I will.

David, Alex and Spike moved down the hill entered the battlefield of Ponyville.

* * *

(Shootout song starts: ( watch?v=mXoETNfDT-E)- Brian Tyler-Special Forces)

As Spike, Alex and David entered Ponyville, they were in a straight line at the side from the road. Alex was covering rear flank, Spike was covering sides and David has point. They were all walking slowly and tactically. They were going through every block trying to clear the town as they could. When David saw a Raven mercenary came out from a corner, David raises his rifle and shoots the merc in the head and kills him with one shot. Spike suddenly saw four Equestrian Humans holding four Ponies as hostages. Spike aims his rifle at the humans and shots them with one shot each to the head, killing them instantly. As the four Ponies were freed they all ran to escape from the town. As they tries to make another turn, David and the others stops and see two Raven mercenaries been blown up to pieces as they tries to run away from something. As David moved up and peeked his head out and saw Pinkie with a cannon. David was surprised that she has a cannon but don't know where she got it from. Spike and Alex peeked their heads and saw Pinkie with a cannon as well.

Lynch: Hey Spike.

Spike: Yeah?

Lynch: Did you remember Pinkie having a cannon?

Spike: Not really.

Lynch: Alex?

Mason: Nope.

Lynch: Huh? Figures.

Pinkie Pie: (Pinkie started waving her hands and started yelling at David, Spike and Alex.) Hey! Are you alright?!

Lynch: Yeah we're fine! Are you with someone or pony?!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! I'm with 'Razor', Rainbow Dash, Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight, Vinyl, Octavia, Roseluck and five other ponies in Sugarcube Corner! Come in! Hurry!

As a mortar just land and exploded behind Pinkie Pie, luckily the explosion nor any of the shrapnel didn't hit her since the explosion wasn't near her. Then more mortars dropped somewhere near David's, Alex's and Spike's location. All three of them ran inside of the Sugarcubes Corner. Shining Armor was looking at the mercenaries with a mad eye, like this is their fault why they are being attack. He believes that the mercenaries brought them here. David then sees Twilight unconscious with bandages around her face and arms and being held by Cadence in her arms. David then was looking around the room to see if anyone and pony alright and here but couldn't find Jacobs.

Lynch: Where's 'Jac'?

Cpt. Shining Armor: How the **** should we know?

Martinez: Wasn't he with Twilight at her house?

Cpt. Shining Armor: Well I didn't see him! ***Scoff*** He probably the one who brought the humans here!

Cadence: Shining that's not true!

Mason: **** yeah that isn't true! He would never do anything like that! Jacobs's the nicest guy on our team! Hey would never do something like this!

Cpt. Shining Armor: No your right. It probably you two who brought them here!

Cadence: Shining stop it!

Lynch: You're just accusing us for no **** reason!

Cpt. Shining Armor: You probably caused this! I knew you were all ******' lying!

Mason: **** you!

Spike: Dude quit. I was with them the whole time!

Cpt. Shining Armor: ***Scoff*** Then where's AJ, Fluttershy and Rarity?

Pinkie Pie: They're coming in now!

Lynch: What?

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle came inside of the Sugarcubes Corner. As they entered, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie were surprised that they could see their friends again. They were all in a group hug and some of them were in tears. David and Alex came next to the group and started talking to Applejack, Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle.

Lynch: AJ what are you doing here?

Applejack: they were more coming to us so we had to leave.

Mason: ****. Probably followed us here.

_Mason's Thoughts__: Probably the ones from Fillydelphia…maybe some of them got through from the ponies…or maybe…_

Fluttershy: W-Where's Twilight.

Lynch: Unconscious. But she's alright. (David looks back at Cadence.) She's good right?

Cadence: She's alright.

Mare Unicorn Rebel: We need to-

Before the rebel could finish her sentence, she was torn apart by a machine gunner, along with the other four rebels since all of them were covering the window. The rebels were ripped apart by the light machinegun firepower that are used by three Raven mercenaries. Everyone and pony inside the Sugarcubes Corner had their heads down and staying in cover on the ground. Martinez was on Rainbow Dash, trying to keep her head down. Spike, David, Alex and Shining did the same thing to their love ones and as for Pinkie Pike…well for some reason she in a crouch position taking cover behind the walls next to the door, but luckily none of the bullets has hit her. Just passed through the wall. The other ponies such as: Roseluck, Octavia and Vinyl were in a prone position and covering their heads. They were now pinned down in Sugarcubes Corner.

* * *

**(Streets of Ponyville)**

Jacobs was clearing out every Equestrian Humans and Raven Mercenaries in the streets. As he makes his way towards the alley, he see Applebloom and Scootaloo with the foals from the prison they him and his team rescued.

Scootaloo:** *Gasped*** Jacobs!

Dickson: Applebloom, Scootaloo you girls alright?

Applebloom: Yeah. We had to hide the children from the humans.

Dickson: Is Twilight with you?

Applebloom: No.

Dickson: ***Sigh*** Alright listen, try to take the children and find anypony and tell them to head east. Got it?

Applebloom: Got it.

Scootaloo: Jacobs behind you!

As Jacobs turns around and aims his M4, He see an Equestrian Human about to charge on Jacobs, but was shot in the head by Jacobs. Jacobs turns head back and started talking to the children.

Dickson: Go now!

Scootaloo: What about-

Dickson: I'll be fine go!

As Applebloom and Scootaloo escorted the children out of the town, Jacobs continues on foot to find Twilight and try to help anypony that are needed. As he was walking tactically and was about make a right turn, as he turns around while aiming down to his sights, he saw Sugarcubes Corner taking heavy fire by three Raven's Machine gunners. He started walk with his rifle pointing at the gunners and opened fired. He have took down all of the gunners while using semi firing. Jacobs then saw Pinkie come out from cover and saw Jacobs.

Dickson: Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: 'Jac'?

Dickson: You alright?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah get in here.

As Jacobs entered the Sugarcubes Corner, he saw five corpse on the ground and then saw Rainbow, Carlos, Fluttershy, Alex, Applejack, David, Sweetie, Spike, Octavia, Vinyl, Shining, Cadence and Twilight being hold on to Cadence's arms. Jacobs began being worried when he saw bandages on Twilight and not conscious.

Dickson: Oh God what happened to her?!

Cpt. Shining Armor: None of your ******* business!

Dickson: Her safety is my business!

Cpt. Shining Armor: Well you sure as Tartus didn't do a good job at it.

Cadence: Shining stop it. (Cadence looks back at Jacobs.) She's fine. Just knocked out. That's all. She'll be awake soon.

Dickson: (Muttering) (Shoot.) Alright listen up we need to evacuate Ponyville immediately and head east!

Cpt. Shining Armor: And why the **** should we listen to you?! You probably the one who brought them here!

Dickson: What?! No I didn't! I was with Twilight the whole time!

Lynch: Wait a minute...if you were with Twilight (David realized what Shining Armor did and glared at him.) YOU ******* PIECE OF ****! YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE! DIDN'T YOU?!

All eyes were on Shining. But for some reason, Shining didn't really knew what he was talking about.

Cpt. Shining Armor: What?! **** you! I said I didn't see!

Martinez: Bull-****! You only grabbed saved Twilight and not Jacobs and leave his *** to die, you ungrateful *******! Then you wanted to blame all this on him when he was missing!

Cpt. Shining Armor: I SAID I DIDN'T SEE HIM!

Dickson: Look it doesn't matter what happened! What matters is that we need to head east!

Cpt. Shining Armor: No! I'm not risking my friends...my sister...nor my wife to go with a bunch of ******* mercenaries nor humans like you!

Lynch: Hey! (David started shoving Shining to a wall and his arm on his neck below.) Listen here ***hole! We're trying to keep everypony alive! If you don't like his suggestion well **** you. You're gonna do what he told you to do! You're going to ******' live with it! If not, then so help I'll kick you ******' *** again and you'll be tasting blood for week! Now soldier the **** up! Clear, *****?!

Shining Armor disliked the plan but has no choice but to do what the mercs says in order to get him, his friends and family alive. Shining Armor nodded and David lets him go and gave him back his rifle. Everyone and pony got out of Sugarcubes Corner and followed Dickson. While they ran up to any pony or rebel they see, they told them to follow them to escape Ponyville and head east. Martinez picked up a M249 SAW Paratrooper with an EOTech sight off the ground on the way. David and Carlos were covering the rear. Both of them then spotted more Raven mercenaries and Equestrian humans coming from the rear. They both engage at the enemy. Carlos only using his M249 to push the enemies back while killing some of them.

Martinez: 'Dave' this isn't good! (Carlos continues firing his M249 at the humans and Raven mercenaries.

Lynch: (David fires his M4 at a Raven Mercenary and kills him with two shots in the face, then stops firing and started talking to Carlos.) No **** dude!

Martinez: Hey if something happens me, I want you to take care of-

Lynch: Don't give me that ****, soldier! We're getting out of this!

As they both tried to hold off the mercenaries and the Equestrian humans, 'Razor' was shot in the right leg, his left arm and then in the chest but only hit his armor. 'Razor' fell on the ground and yelled in pain. When Rainbow Dash heard Carlos yelling, she turned around and saw Carlos on the floor yelling in pain.

Rainbow Dash: Carlos!

She rush towards her boyfriend and the others kept going and trying to get the other ponies and themselves out of the town and head east. Even Pinkie stopped and gave Rainbow Dash, Martinez and Lynch some covering fire.

Rainbow Dash: Carlos!

Martinez: Argh! ******' ****!

Lynch: I got him! Go!

Rainbow Dash: I'm not leaving you nor him!

Lynch: ***Grunt*** **** it, Rainbow!

David and Rainbow Dash started carrying Carlos and moving him out of Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie: GUYS WATCH OUT!

As soon a David and Rainbow Dash turns around, they saw a rocket came close to them. They tried walking fast, but the rocket hit the ground and exploded. The explosion pushed David, Carlos and Rainbow Dash to the ground. David ears were ringing and bleeding. In his mind, everything went slow. He saw Pinkie running towards him slowly. Then his vision started turning blur. He then passed out.


	28. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Lynch Entry__: 2,000 ponies lived in Ponyville and 1500 has been taken away and 120 were killed by Raven and the Equestrian humans. **** really hit the fan. Now Raven, me and my team's company that tries to kill us are here in Equestria. This is a new set of warfare. One of the Rebel's scouts said that the Equestrian humans and Raven have taken over Ponyville and Fillydelphia. Everypony in Fillydelphia were dead. All of them. Alex…Alex change when he heard the news, but Fluttershy abled to calm him down. We had to set up camp in Dodge Function so the medical teams could treat the wounded. 'Razor' is in surgery on his leg and arm and Princess Twilight is in a coma. Hopefully she may wake up sooner or later. Jacobs is a little beat up over it. I felt sorry for him. Another thing that's bother me, that ***hole, Shining ******' Armor. He stills doesn't trust us, he probably was lying about not seeing Jacobs and accusing us from what happens to Fillydelphia and Ponyville. Hope someone or somepony smack some sense out of him before I do. I matter of fact, I bet his wife may put him in check. I don't know how much long we will hold out. The only thing I'm worried about is my team, the civilians… and Applejack. I really don't know why Dickson told us to head east because that's where me and the other came from and where the humans were coming from, but we able to sneak pass them and get away from the humans without getting spotted. Hope he showing us a right path. I'm still putting my faith in him._

(Intro Song ( watch?v=TC9POpjnB9g)-The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew)

**04:56:44 P.M.**

**Dodge Function **

**Resistance Camp Site**

Jacobs was sitting in a makeshift room. He was sitting beside Twilight, who was asleep in a makeshift bed. Jacobs have been spending his time staying with Twilight. He wanted to make sure that she is going to be alright. He only leaves when it was time for him to eat. He didn't know why Jacobs always with her but doesn't cares and went on to his business. While Twilight was asleep, Jacobs had his hand on to her hand with a soft grip. Jacobs started shedding a few tears out of his eyes and felt guilty for putting her life in danger.

**_Voice in Dickson's head_**_: __**Jacobs…why must you cry?**_

_Dickson's thoughts__: T-This is my fault. I…I…I should have been faster, I could have saved her…But…It's my fault she's in a coma._

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: Young Warrior it is not your fault. You didn't know that this was going to happen. So never blame yourself. Do you trust me?_**

_Dickson's thoughts__: …Still do._

After a couple of minutes, Twilight woke up, the first thing she saw was Jacobs.

Twilight Sparkle: Jacobs?

Dickson: 'Twi'. Oh thank God. How do you feel?

Twilight Sparkle: My head hurts a little, but I'm fine I guessed. W-Why are we in a tent?

Dickson: We had to abandon from Ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle: Y-You…You mean that…

Dickson: I'm sorry, Twilight. Ponyville has been taken over.

Twilight was shocked that her home (Well not exactly Home-Home) was taken over by the humans. But then got worried about her friends.

Twilight Sparkle: What happened to my-

Dickson: Friends? They're here and ok. Including your brother and Cadence.

Twilight Sparkle: Spike too?

Dickson: Spike too. (Jacobs gave out a guilty face.)

Twilight Sparkle: 'Jac' what's wrong?

Dickson: Just…felt guilty for you gotten hurt. It's my fault for-

Twilight Sparkle: Don't say that, Jacobs. Just because I gotten hurt doesn't mean that it's your fault. (Twilight put her hand to Jacobs's face and then shed a tear out of her right eye.) You're a good man, Jacobs and I love you. Don't ever forget that.

Jacobs then smiles back Twilight. Both of them look eye to eye at each other. As Twilight placed her other hand on Jacobs's face, she leans up towards Jacobs and pressed her lips into his. They both were sharing their moments together alone in the tent.

* * *

**(Few minutes later)**

In a big tent, David, Applejack, Carlos, Rainbow Dash, Alex, Fluttershy, Shining Armor, Cadence and Rarity are having a group meeting. 'Razor' had to wear a cast on his arm and leg. Luckily he'll be better tomorrow.

Lynch: Rarity how are the wounded?

Rarity: Some of the wounded have died in wound infection…Pinkie had to bury them.

Lynch: ****. Alex how are we doing with supplies?

Mason: We have enough for couple for the next trip.

Applejack: So what now?

Lynch: Don't know right now. Hopefully Dickson would tell us because this was his idea to go east.

Rainbow Dash: But we have another issue. Who were those guys in black uniforms and has the same armor and equipment like you guys?

Mason: ***Sigh*** ******* Raven.

Cadence: You mean…your old company?

Martinez: Yeah. Now for some reason they've have come here looking for us. Now we're not dealing with Equestrian Humans anymore.

Cpt. Shining Armor: This is all your fault.

Mason: You know what man **** you! Cause I'm just about had enough of your ****.

Cpt. Shining Armor: **** me?! No! **** you, mother******! A lot of ponies are dead in Ponyville, my sister in a coma and a lot more were killed in Fillydelphia! Can't believe you two mercs left them to die!

Alex was getting frustrated by Shining Armor and was about to walk right at him, but Fluttershy stops him and calms him down. She knew what was going through Alex's head.

Lynch: It wasn't like that.

Cpt. Shining Armor: How should I know that? You mercs probably were lying to us. Probably the ones who brought the rest of your fellow mercenaries over here and tries to kill us!

Lynch: How would we call them over here if they were trying to ******* kill us?! Also we were with Applejack and Spike the whole time and we rescued Rarity, her sister and Fluttershy! So you need to **** off!

Cpt. Shining Armor: Well where's the other ponies from Fillydelphia? I don't see them with you! Oh wait because they're all dead because you two mercenaries left them!

Cadence: Shining will you stop?! Didn't they have proven themselves to earn our trust?! Even Rainbow Dash, the leader of the Resistance was stubborn as you, but changed and started trusting them!

Cpt. Shining Armor: See that's the problem! That's the problem right there! When we keeping putting our faith in these ******' humans, more ******' bad things happen to us!

Dickson: Hey! (Everyone and pony had Jacobs and Twilight attention.) Shining this needs to stop.

Cadence, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy: Twilight!

Cpt. Shining Armor: I don't remember you being in charge of me.

Dickson: Right now I am. I'm the one who got the survivors and you out of Ponyville alive.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Well you didn't do a good job at it and a lot of wounded were killed by wound infection. Good job trying to keep ponies alive.

Dickson: Ok what do you want us to do? We have tried keeping this ponies alive, taking out the Equestrian humans and rescuing ponies out from prison. We even save children from a prison camp. And they are still alive. What more do you want from us?

Twilight Sparkle: He's right, Shining. You need to stop doing this to them. I have seen Jacobs past and where him and his team been through. Isn't that enough proof to believe them?

Cpt. Shining Armor: Alright that's it! What is with you and that ******' human?! Huh?! Why are you defending him?! Tell me right now!

Twilight got a little scared when she is being confronted by Shining Armor. Everyone and pony in the room had their worried look on their faces. Twilight was scared to tell her friends and her brother that she is secretly in love with Jacobs. She look at Jacobs with a worried look. Jacobs gave out a haft smile and nodded at Twilight. Twilight then look down with her eyes closed and started telling them the truth.

Twilight Sparkle:** *Sigh*** I'm…I-I'm-

Cpt. Shining Armor: You're what?! Spit it out! Let's hear it!

Dickson: Hey give her a chance.

Cpt. Shining Armor: (Shining Armor looks at Jacobs and started talking to him) This is between me and my sister! Stay! The ****! Out of this!

Twilight took deep breathes and started trying to tell her brother about her and Jacobs's relationship.

Twilight Sparkle: ***Sigh*** Me and Jacobs are…together.

Cpt. Shining Armor: What? What do you mean you two are…no.

Dickson: Yeah. We are.

Everyone and pony in the room were shocked that Jacobs and Twilight were in love with each other. For Shining Armor, he was even more shocked.

Cadence: It's true, Shining. Both of them are in love.

Lynch: And they're not the only ones.

When everyone and pony stared at Lynch, he wraps his arm round Applejack and continues talking.

Dickson: 'Dave'?

Twilight Sparkle: AJ?

Lynch: Yeah. Me and Applejack are together.

Applejack: And we don't care if we're different species. We still love each other.

Shining was still shock of what's was going on. Then Rainbow Dash and Carlos looked at each with smiles on their faces, struggled their shoulders and looked back at the others.

Rainbow Dash and Martinez: Us too.

Mason: ****, 'Razor'.

Martinez: Yeah that right. I'm in love with her. (Muttering) (I even gotten laid.)

Lynch: ***Chuckling*** Should have known you two were a couple.

Martinez: Yeah you too.

Fluttershy and Alex then steps up and confused. Fluttershy was…shy to confessed, so Alex confess for her.

Mason: Me and Shy also.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy? You too?

Fluttershy: Well...um...y-yes.

Shining Armor couldn't believe that most of the Element of Harmony are mating with humans…including his little sister. He got frustrated and left the tent. Everyone and pony in the tent felt sorry for Shining. Cadence left the tent so she could have a talk with her husband.

Twilight Sparkle: So…you guys too?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. We thought we were the only ones.

Lynch: But…we're not aren't we.

Mason: So…now what?

Lynch: Jacobs…where do you think we should go?

Everyone and pony in the tent were looking at Jacobs with smiles on their faces. They wanted him to lead the way to a next location. Jacobs didn't know what to do because he was just following his guider in his head. Then the voice in his head told him where to go next and he started telling his friends and girlfriend where they should go next.

Dickson: RD.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah?

Dickson: Do you know where Baltimare is?

Rainbow Dash: What are you crazy?! That's next door to Fillydelphia!

Dickson: RD, everyone and pony…do you trust me?

Everyone and pony in the tent thought about and agrees with Dickson's plan…including Twilight.

Dickson: Alright then. We leave in the morning at 0500. That way so the humans nor Raven would spot us.

* * *

AN: Hey guys sorry if I had any mistakes on this and yeah this is my new intro music, The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew. I hope you guys like where this is going and I'm sorry for any mistake and my grammar (still working on it.) but I hope you guys know where this is going. Shout out to my viewers and my friends in Fanfiction. Please send more reviews. Oh and guys who think that this kind of romance is wrong...well they need to keep their comments to their selves because it's just like the same romance in the movie AVATAR. Love is love so get use to it. Peace.


	29. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_Dickson's Entry: We began heading out to Baltimare. Luckily the humans couldn't find us. Shining still haven't talked to me, my team, nor the elements. I believe he still needs some time alone. We hope Baltimare was not in combat with the humans nor humans have invaded it. I didn't believe that humans have invaded Baltimare. There is a reason why she told me to lead them here. I still trust her. No matter what…for some reason…I'm still worried of what may happens next. I hope she know what she's doing. _

(Intro Song ( watch?v=TC9POpjnB9g)-The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew)

**08:00:11 A.M.**

Everyone in the group (Civilians, Rebels, Mercenaries and Bearers of the Elements of Harmony.) were still walking towards Baltimare. Carlos and David were covering the sides, Spike and Alex are covering the rear and Jacobs is with Rainbow Dash leading the group to Baltimare. Alex was beside Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Spike and Scootaloo. They were having a conversation together. Scootaloo was asking a lot of question about the mercenaries' home world.

Scootaloo: So what's it like in Canada?

Mason: Peaceful…Quiet...and most of the time we had to be involved in other wars…but nothing really happens in Canada.

Scootaloo: Wow. So what's it like in America?

Mason: ***Scoff*** A country that sometimes peaceful and sometimes violent. And mostly a lot of time, they are always the ones who enters other countries wars and sometimes wins them. And their alliance, which is one of us had to help them out in the wars.

Scootaloo: Wow.

Mason: Yeah trust me. You would just stay in Canada where everything is peaceful.

Scootaloo: So why became a mercenaries.

Mason: Because I'm the type of person who wants to be involve in the action.

In Carlos's position, he was next with Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. Both of them were musical artist before they joined the Resistance.

Martinez: So…you two are musicians?

Octavia Melody: Yes we were. I was a cellist and a violinist.

Martinez: No way. Really?

Octavia Melody: Yes and I have been to many concerts.

Martinez: Well I friend back in my world who a pianist. You may meet him one day. (Carlos then looks at Vinyl Scratch.) And what were you, Vinyl?

Vinyl Scratch: A DJ.

Martinez: Whoa what? They have DJs here in Equestria too?

Vinyl Scratch: **** yeah, man. Do you guys have the same music as us back in your world also?

Martinez: Yeah.

Vinyl Scratch: Wow.

Octavia Melody: Very interesting.

In David's position, he is next beside Applejack and Applebloom. Applebloom already knew about David and Applejack's relationship and started questioning about it.

Applebloom: So you and David are together?

Applejack: Eyup.

Applebloom: Well to be honest, you two do look like a good couple to me.

Lynch: Well thanks, Applebloom. That's sweet of you.

Applebloom: Also I want to thank you for rescuing me and Scootaloo from the prison and saving Sweetie Belle from Fillydelphia.

Lynch: No problem.

Applebloom: Applejack?

Applejack: Yeah?

Applebloom: Would we find Big Mac or any of our family members?

Applejack: ***Sigh*** I…I don't know.

Lynch: AJ (Applejack looks at David with a worried and questionable look on her face.) Don't worry. We'll find them.

In Jacobs's position, he was thinking about why the voice in his head told to head out to Baltimare where Fillydelphia is, the city that was taken over by the humans.

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: Jacobs. You must be wondering why I told you to bring the subjects, the six bearers and your team to Baltimare._**

_Dickson's thoughts__: Yeah. Why?_

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: That is where the other Resistance are…including me._**_Dickson's thoughts__: Wait…y-you're there?! Seriously?_

**_Voice in Dickson's head_****_: Yes, Young Warrior. I am here in Baltimare. There is a Mare Pegasus name Spitfire and an earth stallion name Big McIntosh, Applejack's brother. Tell them you and your team's name and they will show you where I am. When you see me, I will explain everything._**

_Dickson's Thoughts__: Understand. _

As the voice in Jacobs's head went away, Jacobs did felt a little nervous about meeting her, the one who guided him. Twilight felt worried about Jacobs and started talking to him.

Twilight Sparkle: 'Jac'?

Dickson: Yes, 'Twi'?

Twilight Sparkle: Are you alright.

Dickson: Y-Yeah I'm fine.

Twilight Sparkle: You look kind of nervous.

Dickson: ***Sigh*** I'll explain when we get to Baltimare.

Twilight Sparkle: Promise?

Dickson: I Promise.

* * *

**(One hour later)**

The group have made it to Baltimare. The city was surrounded by huge steel walls. The group was amazed by the huge walls. The rest of Jacobs's team, the rest of the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony, Spike, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor and Cadence came in front of the group where Jacobs, Twilight and Rainbow Dash are. Shining Armor was still quiet and haven't complain about the situation they were in nor complaining about Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and his sister falling in love with the sister. He probably had a conversation with his wife Cadence.

Twilight Sparkle: Jacobs…a-are you sure about this?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. What if the humans already taken over Baltimare.

Dickson: Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Start calling them to open the door, RD.

Rainbow Dash started calling out somepony who maybe the on the other side of the wall. As the door opens, ten Pegasus pointed their guns at the mercenaries and only David, Carlos, Alex, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Shining Armor and Applejack did the same by aiming their weapons at the Pegasus. The mare Pegasus in the center is most likely the squad leader. She have an orange handkerchief mask around her mouth and a black beanie on her head also wearing a tan collared shirt and green pants. She could only reveal her Brilliant orange eyes. The color of her wing is Light brilliant gold. The mercenaries saw their weapons that the Pegasus were carrying were AK-47s. Some are regular and some are fitted with King Arms Quad Rail (KA-SK-05) handguard, IO Inc SCOP0040 scope mount and T6 stock adaptor, along with what appears to be a Vltor IMod Stock. The mercenaries believed that the Pegasus have stolen them from Raven or from the humans.

Female Pegasus: Put your ******' guns down, Hands in the ******' air and step the **** away from the civilians, you ******' humans!

Martinez: Hey how about you calm the **** down and lower your ******' weapons, *****!

Rainbow Dash: Like right ******* now!

Female Pegasus: Wait a minute. (The Mare Pegasus removed her mask and exposed her face.) Rainbow Dash? Is that you?

Rainbow Dash: Spitfire?

Spitfire: What are you doing here? And why the **** are these humans with you?

Dickson: (Jacobs started walking up to Spitfire and started talking to her with his hands up) Listen…I'm-

Before he could finish his sentence, Spitfire aimed her rifle at Jacobs and shot his in his shoulder and his leg with one shot each. The group was shocked that Jacobs was shot. Jacobs hit the ground and was grunting in pain.

Dickson: Arrrgh! (Jacobs looks at the blood from his wounded shoulder.) What the ****?! Are you ******' kidding me?! F-******' ****! What the ****?! Why the **** am I always getting ******' shot! Arrgh! ****!

David, Alex and Carlos were shocked that Jacobs was shot, but they were more shocked when they first heard Jacobs swears. This was the first time Jacobs even had a potty mouth.

Twilight Sparkle: Jacobs!

As Twilight ran to Jacobs, hugging him and tries to get him on his feet, the Pegasus was shock when they heard the name Jacobs come out of Twilight's mouth.

Spitfire: Wait…what was your name again?

Dickson: (Twilight helped Jacobs get back on his feet.) Jacobs...Jacobs Dickson! Yeah! She sent us here! If you would just let me talked, this **** wouldn't have ******' happened!

Jacobs's team, the Elements and Everypony in the group were confused of what Jacobs was talking about, but Spitfire and the other Pegasus were defiantly shocked when Dickson explained his name and told them why they have come here. Spitfire looks back at the entrance to Baltimare and started calling somepony.

Spitfire: Mac! Mac get in here!

Applejack: W-What?

Suddenly, a stallion wearing body armor, a red t-shirt and torn up blue pants and carrying a G36C with ACOG sight fitted with a Docter mini-reflex sight and a Heckler & Koch M320 came out side where the ten Pegasus are. His hair was Brilliant orange and his coat was Brilliant amaranth and his eyes were Moderate sap green, same eye color as Applejack. He also have a scar on his right eye and a scar on his left cheek.

Unknown Stallion: Alright what going o-

Before he could finish his sentence, he just saw Applejack, a very familiar mare that he knew a long time ago.

Unknown Stallion: A-AJ?

Applejack: M-Mac?

Then when Applebloom came in front of the crowd, she then saw her brother. Applejack and Applebloom were in tears and ran towards Big Mac and gave him a hug and Big Mac did the same. The mares buried their faces into his shoulders while sobbing. Big Mac, Applejack and Applebloom were finally together. David was now smiling and told the others to lower their weapons. As Big Mac released his two sisters, he started looking at the four mercenaries.

Big McIntosh: Who are you four humans?

Dickson: Jacobs Dickson.

Mason: Alex Mason.

Martinez: Carlos Martinez.

Lynch: David Lynch.

Big Mac couldn't believe what he had heard. The names that the mercs gave out were familiar.

Big McIntosh: You four need to come with me and Spitfire. Including Cadence, Shining Armor and Spike.

Dickson: What about the others.

Big McIntosh: My rebels will take care of them. But for right now…she wants to see you.

Twilight was having difficult times trying to carry Jacobs since he was shot two times. So suddenly Shining Armor helped Twilight carry Jacobs. Jacobs and Twilight looks at Shining Armor with a surprised face and Shining Armor gave a haft smile and a nod which means he is now friendly with Jacobs. As the mercenaries, the Elements, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and Spike were following Big Mac and Spitfire through the streets of Baltimare. There were a lot of ponies in Baltimare. As the ponies of Baltimare look at the mercenaries, they were surprised that they are here. None of them were scared nor saying bad things to them. They just stared at them. As they were at the center of the city, there was a castle. As they entered the castle and walked through the hallways, they have reached to a throne room. While the group were walking through the throne room, they seeing painting on the wall which looks to be famous kings and queens and generals.

_**Unknown Mare: Ah. You have arrived.**_

The group then look at the front where there are two throne chairs and saw a bright light. Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence recognized the voice…including Dickson. Then there was something coming out of the bright light. A figure what's looks like a female alicorn. Her hair is light cerulean, light turquoise, Very light, cobalt blue and pale heliotrope (Her is floating like Luna's.), her eyes are Pale, light grayish magenta and her coat is light fuchsiaish gray. The Elements bearers, Shining Armor, Cadence and Spike couldn't believe their eyes of who they are seeing right now.

Lynch: Guys…who is that?

Dickson: The one who guided me here…and she is the sister of Princess Luna.

Martinez: Wait…you mean that's…

Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia.

Celestia: It's so good to see you all here.

* * *

AN: Hey guys yeah Princess Celestia is back. If I had her dying or maybe dead already, y'all would maybe get pissed off at me and never read my fanfic again. Also this is Jacobs's first and last swearing. Also for any of my mistakes. Just giving you guys the heads up. Next Chapter will be out soon with more surprises. Leave more Reviews for me and a shout out to:

**SonofDeath**

**HazeHero **

**Norsegirl17**

**Octavia Melody and Vinyl (If you know who I am talking about.)**

**Dinoman1234**

**Mr. Critic **

So read their fanfics also, read more of my fanfic, give me some artwork that goes with the story and put it on Deviantart or Derpibooru and keep giving me some reviews of what I need to work on or what you think of the story. Next chapter coming up soon. Peace.


	30. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

(Intro Song ( watch?v=TC9POpjnB9g)-The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew)

Everypony in the room were surprised to see Princess Celestia, including Jacobs.

Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia! It's you!

Celestia: Yes Twilight. It's me. (Celestia then looks at Jacobs with a shocked face.) Oh Jacobs.

Spitfire: I'm sorry, you're Highness. I didn't know-

Dickson: It was just a miss understanding. That's all. Please don't punisher her.

Celestia: Very well, but allow me to treat your wound.

Celestia hands horn and hands stared glowing Very pale cobalt blue auras. Her aura then touches Jacobs's wounds. The bullets came out of Jacobs's wounds and dropped to the ground then the blood came that Jacobs was losing came back inside of his wounds and the wounds sealed and Celestia's Auras went away. Jacobs did felt a little pain but able to walk.

Celestia: There. That should do it for now. It won't hold long, so he needs some stitches.

Dickson: T-Thank you.

Celestia: You are welcome, Jacobs. (Celestia then looks at Spike and walk towards him.) Well if it isn't my favorite young drake, Spike.

Spike: You're Highness.

Spike was getting a little nervous of seeing Princess Celestia again. He was also a little shaken up. Before he could say anything, Celestia started hugging him. And Spike hugged back.

Celestia: I'm glad that you're safe, Spike.

Spike: Same to you.

Few moments later, both of them broke away from their hug. Then David steps up and started talking to Celestia.

Lynch: So like what happened? Why did you disappeared?

Celestia: Sigh Years later after the defeat of Lord Tirek and Discord-

Cpt. Shining Armor: (Whispering to Jacobs) (Where my sister kicked Tirek's and Discord's ***.)

Celestia: Everything was normal until a strange aura teleported me to the Griffon's Country's prison. So how someone or something teleported me there. I saw humans working for the Griffons. I thought they were friendly to Equestria, but I was wrong about them. I couldn't use my powers to escape. Some of my Royal Guards that were Missing-In-Action were there too. Then I noticed that the humans took over Equestria and enslaved every pony and the Resistances tries to fight back. The humans even captured my sister. Killing any that they see on sight. In prison, they started touching me and my guards. The humans and the griffons gather those guards and executed them right in front of me. They forced me to watch them die. Some of them were young. The other guards from the prison started helping me escape from Griffons Country. I made it out…but not the guards. I flew my way to Baltimare where I could stay for now. I was regaining back my powers slowly. The Resistance started losing more and more rebels faster. So I started to use my powers to find any warriors from another world, then I found you four. I even saw your past of where you four been through. So I brought you four here and me and my sister help guided Jacobs to lead all of you. I will explain more when the other two comes back.

Martinez: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Two more? Two more humans from our world coming here?

Celestia: Yes, Carlos.

Lynch: With all due respect, mam how come they didn't come at the same time as we came?

Celestia: They were handling business in a country called, Ukraine. I'd let them stayed their when they finish what they needed to do there. You will meet them tomorrow. For now, you must all rest from your travels. (Celestia looked at Jacobs.) Jacobs.

Dickson: You're Highness?

Once you have your stitches, come back here. I would like a word with you private.

Dickson: Yes, you're Highness.

Rarity: But Princess Celestia. What happened to out elements?

Celestia looks down and had her eyes closed. The bearers of the Elements of Harmony were worried.

Celestia: I'm sorry to say this but…they were destroyed when I arrived Griffon's Country.

The bearers couldn't believe what they just heard from Celestia. The Elements of Harmony are destroy.

* * *

**(Rainbow Dash Point Of View) **

Rainbow Dash was walking down the street with Spitfire. Both of them were having a conversation with each other. Rainbow Dash did felt a little sad that her element were destroy. If the elements are destroyed, what can they do now without them? They could have used them to end the war.

Rainbow Dash: So how are things here?

Spitfire: Well** *Sigh*** we always lose many rebels on every mission. on our last mission, we started raid a compound and stolen the humans weapons.

Rainbow Dash: (Rainbow Dash looks down at Spitfire's AK-47.) Yeah I can tell. (Rainbow Dash looks back at Spitfire) So what happen to Fleetfoot and Surprise?

Spitfire: Surprise not fighting anymore. She lost her left wing and her left arm by an explosion...she's lucky to be alive…and for Fleetfoot…she didn't make it. The explosion killed her.

Rainbow Dash: ***Sigh*** I'm sorry to hear that.

Spitfire: What about Soarin and Lighting Dust? Are they alright?

Rainbow Dash: (Rainbow Dash shook her head as a no for an answer.) They both…they didn't make it either.

Spitfire: (Spitfire put her hand on Rainbow Dash's shoulder) I'm so sorry Dash.

Rainbow Dash:** *Sigh*** It's fine. I've moved on.

* * *

**(Pinkie Pie's Point Of View)**

Pinkie Pie was in her room that was given to her. She in her bedroom laying on top her bed. Her weapons and her coat were on the floor scattered. She was in a curled up position. She was hugging on her pillow tightly and was crying. She wasn't just sad that the Elements were destroyed, but…it's that she can't smile anymore. She was the only pony who loves making everypony happy until she saw death in war. She have lost hope now. She doesn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**(Mason's Point Of View)**

Alex was also walking down the street with Fluttershy and she too is sad when the Element of Harmony are destroyed. She was still quiet and haven't talked to Alex…nor looked at him. Alex was also quite and then broke the silence.

Mason: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Y-Yes?

Mason: Are you going to be ok?

Fluttershy didn't answer the question, but only looked at Alex with a sad face and started speaking to him.

Fluttershy: Do you think we may win without the elements.

Alex didn't know how to answer that question. He was a little scared that the Elements were destroy and maybe the only way to end the war. He gently wraps his arm around Fluttershy and pulled her close to him. They then made eye contact.

Mason: I don't what happens…but no matter what…we still need to keep fighting so that the others that we care about may live.

Fluttershy was a little encourage of what Alex said to her. She gave Alex a haft smile and Alex did the same.

* * *

**(Dickson's Point Of View)**

Jacobs just came out from a makeshift medical room and went outside. He in the medical room while Twilight was escorted to a spare house to live in. He was limping a little bit, but his wound are sealed by stitches. He then met up with Shining Armor.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Hey.

Dickson: Captain.

Cpt. Shining Armor: How are your wounds?

Dickson: I'll live. How are you doing?

Cpt. Shining Armor: Better. Can we talk?

Dickson: Sure.

Shining Armor and Jacobs walked together down the castle where Celestia is and Jacobs started talking to Shining.

Dickson: So what do you want to talk about?

Cpt. Shining Armor: Sigh Just want to say that I'm sorry.

Dickson: For what?

Cpt. Shining Armor: (Shining Armor and Jacobs stopped walking) ***Sigh*** For being an ***hole to you and your team. I'm just…so mad at the humans…For what they did. I've watched my entire battalion get slaughtered by them. Those humans showed no mercy to them. Some of them were kids in 17 through 20. (Shining Armor looks down.) Then…then I saw my parents get murdered by one of the humans. If they were alive and still with me, they probably be disappointed for mistreating you guys.

Dickson: Not the only one who lost men on the battlefield?

Cpt. Shining Armor: (Shining Armor glared at Jacobs with a surprised and confused face.) You too?

Dickson: Yeah. I was the only survivor. I still have the images of my battalion's death still follows me when I sleep including my friends in Africa. And when I came home, I have found out that my mother killed herself.

Cpt. Shining Armor: What happened to your father?

Dickson: ***Sigh*** He was kill-In-Action on his deployment.

_Cpt. Shining Armor's thoughts__: Now I'm really a terrible stallion. I just mistreated a mercenary human who have lost his parents and his battalion._

Cpt. Shining Armor: Hey look 'Jac' I'm so-

Dickson: Hey. It's cool. I forgive you. I understand where you been through. Because I been there too that situation too. But right now we need to think about our love ones and how we need to takeout the humans and Raven. Your wife's pregnant and she needs you.

Cpt. Shining Armor: (Shining Armor gave a nod and a smile at Jacobs.) You're right. (Shining Armor put out his right.) It's an honor to fight beside my future human brother-in-law.

Dickson: (Jacobs smiled at Shining Armor and shook his right hand.) Same here, brother.

* * *

**(Applejack's Point Of View)**

Applejack, Applebloom and David were with Big Mac in an abandoned Café. David was explain everything to Big Mac about his life before he became a rogue mercenary, missions on earth and in Equestria, the situation him and his team been through and his relationship between him and AJ. Big Mac was surprised that his sister is in love with a human, but he didn't mind.

Applebloom: So what happened to ya when you were in Manehattan, Mac?

Big McIntosh:** *Sigh*** We were holding off the humans as long as we can until…they fired these new kind of mortars at us. The rounds exploded in the sky and fire came down at us…I…I never witness some like that. Then they charge at us and picked us off one-by-one. When they started coming toward the civilians, they captured some of them and killed the ones that tries to fight back.

Applejack and Applebloom were shocked of what they just heard and as for David he was a little surprised like he knew what mortars he was talking about. Then Applebloom started worry about one of her family members that she knew from a long time when she was little.

Applebloom: W-What happened to mah cousin, Bab Seed?

Big McIntosh: ***Sigh*** I'm sorry Applebloom...the humans took her.

Applebloom felt heart broken when she heard that her cousin was taken by the humans. As she was about to cry, Applejack wraps her arm around her to comfort her. David knew what kinds of mortars the humans fired at them. The mortars were **White phosphorus.** White phosphorus is a material made from a common allotrope of the chemical element phosphorus that is used in smoke, tracer, illumination and incendiary munitions. Other common names include WP, and the slang term "Willie Pete," which is dated from its use in Vietnam, and is still sometimes used in military jargon. As an incendiary weapon, white phosphorus burns fiercely and can ignite cloth, fuel, ammunition and other combustibles. David did saw some white phosphorus before when he joined Raven, but he couldn't stand seeing his enemies die in a terrible death and he had no choice but to put them out of their misery. Big Mac saw David face and knew what it meant.

Big McIntosh: You saw something like that didn't ya?

Lynch: Yeah. Wish they didn't made something like that to use in war.

Big McIntosh: Do ya mind explaining what they are?

Lynch: ***Sigh*** I saw those kinds of mortars before when I was working for Raven. They're called **White phosphorus, **but we called them "Willy Pete". It is a material made from a common allotrope of the chemical element phosphorus that is used in smoke, tracer, illumination and incendiary munitions. As an incendiary weapon, white phosphorus burns fiercely and can ignite cloth, fuel, ammunition and other combustibles. Once that stuff touch your skin...well...you've already seen what it does, don't ya?

Big nodded as his response. Applebloom and Applejack were shock when they were hearing those awful stories. There is a thing that does bother him. He glared at Applejack with a worried look on his face and started talking to him.

Big McIntosh: AJ.

Applejack: Yeah, Mac?

Big McIntosh: Where's Cheerilee? What happened to my wife?

Applejack looked away from Mac and told him what happened to his wife.

Applejack:Ah…Ah'm sorry, Mac…but they took her. I don't know where, but when the humans invaded Ponyville…they took her.

Mac heart sank when he just heard that the humans have took his wife. He did shed a small tear out of his right eye, but did not made a single weep. David felt sorry for Mac because he did lose someone he loved…his girlfriend, Christy Montana. David started to cheer him up by putting his right arm on his shoulder and spoke to him.

Lynch: Hey. Don't worry. We'll find her…your cousin too. Alright?

Big Mac was encouraged by David words and then gave a smile and nodded.

Big McIntosh: My sisters were right about you. You two are a great couple.

Lynch: Thanks Mac.

Big McIntosh: But…if you so much as broke her heart or hurt her physically…I'll break your ******' bones and then I'll skin you.

Lynch: Trust me. I won't do that to her.

* * *

**(Dickson Point Of View)**

Jacobs have returned to the Castle and met with Celestia in the throne room.

Dickson: You needed me,you're highness?

Celestia: Ah Jacobs. You have arrived. I've heard that Shining have apologized to you and you've forgive him.

Dickson: That is correct, mam.

Celestia: ***Soft Laugh*** I want to thank you again for letting me guide you and helped my subject with your team. I want to give you something that may be used in the future.

Princess Celestia used her magic to transport a purple box out of her hand. She then levitated the purple box to Jacobs with her Very pale cobalt blue aura. As Jacobs took the box and opens it, he saw a beautiful ring with a purple diamond on it inside. Jacobs couldn't believe his eyes. He knew what it meant.

Dickson: Princess…you shouldn't have.

Celestia: No I should have. You and your team have risked you lives protecting my subjects and you have always trusting my plans and you have been taking care of Twilight. I want you to have this and one day propose this to her.

Dickson: Thank you. I'll give this to her when the time is right.

Celestia: That will be fine. And once again thank you for helping us and taking

Dickson: It's no problem.

Celestia: You better get going now, your love must be waiting for you.

Jacobs started walking away from Celestia and going out of the castle.

* * *

**(Night time)**

It was now dark outside. Everyone and pony were at their homes. For the mercenaries, David stayed with Applejack, Alex stayed with Fluttershy, Jacobs is staying with Twilight and Carlos is going to stay with Rainbow Dash. He just came out from his patrol. He started heading out to a house that was given to him and Rainbow Dash. 'Razor' opens a door to the house and started calling Rainbow Dash.

Martinez: Yo 'RD' I'm back!

Rainbow Dash: Hey I'm in the bathroom, Babe! I'll be out in a few!

Martinez: It's cool! Take your time, babe!

Carlos just came into his house that was given to him and Rainbow Dash and closed and locked the door behind him. He went upstairs and entered the bedroom, where it has one bed, a closet two dressers and a bathroom. He started putting his shotgun down in a closet, took off his ballistic vest, long sleeve shirt and removed his tank top. He felt a little worry about Rainbow Dash. She was the bearer of the Element of Loyalty, but her element was destroyed. He then heard a door opened in the bathroom. As he looks up, he saw Rainbow Dash wearing a dark blue short sleeve and waist less shirt and dark blue shorts. Her hands were behind her and was giving Carlos a sexy smile look and was walking towards Carlos slowly.

Martinez: Wow. You still look amazing.

Rainbow Dash: And you still look awesome.

Carlos sat down on the edge of the bed and Rainbow Dash mounted on top of Carlos's lap and wraps her arms around his neck and Carlos put both of his hands on Rainbow Dash's side waist.

Martinez: How are you feeling? You know. When you Ele-

Rainbow Dash: I'm fine. You don't have to ask me that.

Martinez: Look I asked because…I'm worried about you, girl.

Rainbow Dash: ***Sigh*** I fine, Carlos. Right now I'm not thinking about that right now…I'm thinking about you.

Carlos leans his head towards Rainbow Dash and pressed his lips on to hers with their eyes closed. They stayed like this for a few seconds before they pulled away. They opened their eyes to look back at each other.

Rainbow Dash: I love you, Carlos.

Martinez: And I love you too, Rainbow Dash.

Both of them continues to make out with each other and enjoying their night together.

* * *

AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for any mistakes. I had to put more mercenaries so Rarity and Pinkie Pie won't be left out. And if you guys seen what **White phosphorus** can do,** *Scoff*** that crap will mess you up. Can't believe people can use it in wars. Please send more reviews to me. Next chapters will be out soon. Peace.


	31. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**(Back on Earth)**

**12:29:59 A.M.**

**McLean, Virginia**

**Blackwater PMC Base**

In a Blackwater base, two armed contractors were load weapons in a cargo truck and was about to take the weapons to another Blackwater base even know it's passed midnight. As soon as they got into the truck, a Blackwater contractor stops them and started asking them why are they leaving so late.

Blackwater Contractor: Salem, O'Conner! It's a bit too late to transport those armaments!

Salem: Dude I can drive without four days of sleep, man.

Blackwater Contractor: Are you sure? The roads are treacherous at night and I heard there's been sightings of weird lights there.

Salem: Whatever is lurking on the roads, it'll have to talk to our guns first. I was a marine after all. We don't get much sleep.

O'Conner: Same as SEALs. Hoo-Yah til I ******' die

Blackwater Contractor: Yeah whatever, army still strong and kick ***. But for real I don't know. Erik won't be happy.

O'Conner: We'll be fine, dude! We promise!

Daniel Salem, a short haired and short beard, 29 years old British Caucasian American Blackwater contractor who wears a black beanie, black short sleeve shirt, black tactical pants, tactical vest and carries a Noveske N4 CQB rifle with Aimpoint Micro T-1 sights, Magpul PMag magazines, and Surefire M900 foregripsenters and his side arm is a Glock 22, enters the truck with the cargo with his partner and started the engine. Daniel was an ex-Marine until he was honorable discharge from minor injuries from his last tour. He then joins Blackwater to continue fighting for his country. He started taking painkillers when he is about to go to another mission to help get rid of the pain. He has one of the best accent better than Britain. His partner is Brandon O'Conner, a short blonde haired, also 29 years old Caucasian American Blackwater contractor who wears a black short sleeve shirt, tactical vest, blue jeans and carries a HK416 with Trijicon ACOG 4x32 Riflescope with Center Illuminated Amber Crosshair and 4.0 MOA RMR Sight, Surefire Universal Weaponlight and AN/PEQ-2 laser designator as his main weapon and a Beretta 92FS Inox as his secondary. Brandon is an ex-U.S. Navy SEAL. Member of SEAL TEAM 4. After he was finished with the military and he still want to be back in the action so he decided to join Blackwater. He have multiple tattoos his right shoulder and down his arms. He is also a tattoo artist.

Blackwater contractor: You guys be careful, okay?

Salem: Got it!

* * *

**(Night on the road)**

It was now 4:38 AM and Daniel and Brandon are still on the road riding a truck full of weapons. Daniel and Brandon eyes were red for staying up too late. Daniel has experience driving at night at the same road, but this time, they're lost.

O'Conner: Hey man I think we're lost.

Salem: Dude we're not lost. I know where we're-

O'Conner: You always do that, man. Remember in Iran?

Salem: Brandon, mate please don't bring up-

O'Conner: No Daniel. **** that ****. It was your fault that we were hit by an IED for being lost with our convoy. We were almost killed there. You were shot up and I was shot up. We were both in the hospital for three weeks.

Salem: Mate we're in U.S. soil…not the Middle East. What's the worst thing that can happen to us?

O'Conner: You stupid *** mother-

To Brandon, he believes something like that will bring up bad luck. Suddenly, a bright white light covers the truck and light disappears with truck.

* * *

(Intro Song ( watch?v=TC9POpjnB9g)-The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew)

**07:18:06 A.M.**

**Equestria**

**Baltimare**

It was another regular mourning still. The sky is not blue, no animals, and the wind is blowing a little bit. It was still a cloudy day though. In David's and Applejack's house, David and AJ were still sleeping. David was sleeping without a shirt on including AJ. AJ's hair was messy. Both of had their romantic moment last night. AJ was sleeping on top of David's chest, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. With David eyes closed, he started waking AJ up.

Lynch: AJ.

Applejack: …Hm?

Lynch: Time to get up.

Applejack: Few more minutes...Please?

Lynch: ***Soft chuckle*** Sure. Anything for you, AJ.

Applejack: Thanks, 'Sugar'.

* * *

**(Dickson's POV)**

Jacobs and twilight were already up and going. Both of them were cooking breakfast together. Both of them have also enjoyed their time together last night. Jacobs was still waiting for a perfect time to propose to Twilight and was thankful that Celestia gave the ring to her. Jacobs was behind his marefriend and helping her out with the cooking. She wasn't the best cook but getting the hang of it when Jacobs is helping her. Twilight was really thankful for Jacobs saving her

* * *

**(Spike's POV)**

Spike was staying a house with Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle was still asleep and Spike was already up, but was sitting at the edge of his bed. Spike was only wearing his white boxers and Sweetie was wearing her black bra and panties. He was looking at some of his old picture when he was in Ponyville. He was now looking at a picture with him, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Sweetie Belle in his arms. He still remembers the good time he had in Ponyville before the invasion. He still misses his happy past. He heard Sweetie Belle yawning. Sweetie Belle then lifts her body up and started talking to Spike.

Sweetie Belle: Mourning.

Spike: (Spike put his pictures down and looks back at Sweetie Belle with a warm smile on his face.) Mourning, Sweetie.

Sweetie Belle: How long were you up?

Spike: About ten minutes.

Spike looks back to the front and then looks down to the ground. Sweetie Belle felt worried about Spike and decided to check on him. Sweetie Belle moved behind Spike and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sweetie Belle: Hey.

Spike: (Spike puts his hand on to Sweetie Belles arms and started talking to her without looking at her.) Hm?

Sweetie Belle: You ok?

Spike: Sigh Just thinking about the past …where there were animals, everything was normal…before the invasion. But now…I'm starting to lose faith. We're losing to much resistance forces, Luna's captured and the elements are destroyed. What are we do now?

Sweetie Belle: Sigh Do you still trust the humans?

Spike: …yeah. Still do

Sweetie Belle: then there is still hope, Spike. Princess Celestia brought them here for a reason. They are our only hope to win this war.

Spike understands what Sweetie Belle told him and turns around and kissed her in the lips for five seconds and broke away and started talking to her.

Spike: You're right. Thanks Sweetie.

Sweetie Belle: Anything for my "Spikey Wikey".

Spike: (Spike blushes when heard Sweetie Belle calling his nickname) Aw come on. We talk about this.

Sweetie Belle: Oh come on, Spike. Stop acting like a *****.

Spike: It's embarrassing. You know that.

Sweetie Belle: Are we in public?

Spike: No but-

Sweetie Belle: Uh. If we're not in public, then that means I can say whatever I want. Come on let's get ready.

Sweetie Belle gets off of Spike and walks towards the bathroom.

Spike:** *Scoff*** Females.

* * *

**(Mason's POV)**

Alex woke up and notice Fluttershy is not in the bed with him.

_Mason's thoughts__: Where is she?_

Alex started lifting his body up and scanned the room to find her. Then she saw her stand next to the window staring through it. She was wearing a white bra and panties.

Mason: Hey.

Fluttershy: (Fluttershy turns around and saw Alex.) Oh Mourning.

Mason: You alright?

Fluttershy didn't answer his question and looked back at the window. Alex felt something wrong with her and became worried. He got up off the bed and walk up behind Fluttershy and wrapping his arms around her waist and Fluttershy puts her hands on to Alex's.

Mason: Fluttershy…are you alright?

Fluttershy: …I'm just a little scared of what may happens next.

Mason: Fluttershy…I'm always here for you. No matter what. If you're in danger…I will be there for you…because I love you.

Fluttershy now understands what Alex told her. She turns around facing Alex and gave him a kiss to the lips. She breaks away from the kiss and started hugging her and Alex did the same.

Fluttershy: T-Thank you, Alex.

Mason: You are very welcome, Fluttershy.

* * *

**(Martinez's POV)**

Rainbow Dash wakes up to find only herself in the bed. She got up off the bed and stretched and yawn a little bit before calling Carlos.

Rainbow Dash: Carlos?!

Martinez: Yeah?!

Rainbow Dash heard Carlos's voice in the bathroom. She saw Carlos came out of the bathroom shirtless with a questionable look on his face. Carlos had just taken a hot shower, so he only have a towel around his neck and wearing his camouflage pants and his boots.

Rainbow Dash: ***Sigh*** Never mind. I was just making sure that you were here.

Martinez: Of course I was here. You thought I may cheat you?

Rainbow Dash: If you did do that, I'll rip your ******' nuts off.

Carlos started laughing softly and thought about what will happen if he really did cheat on her. As she walked towards the window, she saw something outside that she never seen before. It was a shocking for her. Carlos was came to Rainbow Dash to see if she alright.

Martinez: Dash what's up?

She only point at the direction where she is looking at through the window. As Carlos came next to Rainbow Dash and looked outside of the window, he sees a Cargo truck outside on the road. Martinez believed that Raven are probably here.

Martinez: Stay here.

Carlos rush towards his sidearm and headed outside from the house. As he got out of the house, Carlos walks slowly and tactically towards the truck while aiming his Berretta at the truck. Carlos first opens the driver's sit, completely empty.

Martinez: Huh. Empty.

He then hears a clicking sound behind him, sounded like a gun justed been chambered. The person who is behind him is Brandon aiming his HK416 at his head. He then tilted his head and started talking to him.

O'Conner: Well hello mother ******.

Martinez: Aw ****!

O'Conner: Yeah drop the ******' berretta on the ground, put your hand on your head and put your knees on the ground now.

Carlos did what he is told and Brandon started asking Carlos some questions.

O'Conner: So…where the **** am I?

_Martinez thoughts__: Wait a minute. Did that Raven Scum Bag just asked where he is? Or maybe he…_

Martinez: Alright listen, 'Hombre'. I will tell you, but first you have to not point the gun at me.

O'Conner: ***Scoff*** ***** do you think I would fall for that?

Brandon then heard a shotgun pump from behind him and female voice calling him out. It was Rainbow Dash. She was now wearing her long, blue, sweat pants and her blue, sleeveless shirt. She was aiming Carlos's shotgun at Brandon.

Rainbow Dash: Hey! Put your ******* gun down and step away from him or I'll blow your ******' head off!

As soon as Brandon turns his head around, Brandon was shock of what he is seeing.

O'Conner: What. The. ****?

When Brandon was distracted, Carlos charged on Brandon. His disarms his HK416 and then smacks him in the face with the stock of the rifle. As Brandon collapsed to the ground, Carlos aims Brandon's rifle at his face.

Martinez: Now what mother ******?!

Rainbow Dash then came next to Brandon while aiming Carlos's shotgun at Brandon.

Rainbow Dash: Carlos are you ok?

Martinez: Y-Yeah I'm good. Thought I told you to wait in the house.

Rainbow Dash: The hay I should.

Martinez: Well at least you distract him and gave me an opportunity to disarm him.

O'Conner: **** you! (Brandon glared at Rainbow Dash.) And who and what the **** are you?!

Martinez: Her name is Rainbow Dash and she is a Pegasus! Welcome to Equestria, *****!

O'Conner: Equestri-what now?!

Rainbow Dash: Oh don't play no **** games with us! You probably those Raven boys who trying to kill Carlos and his team!

O'Conner: **** you! I don't work for ******' Raven!

Martinez: Hey! You don't ******' talk to her like that, you piece of ****!

Suddenly someone came out from the back of the truck and moved quietly while aiming his N4 at Rainbow Dash and Carlos. It was Daniel who is aiming his rifle at them and calling them out.

Salem: Guns down now, ***holes!

Martinez: (Whispering to Rainbow Dash) (Watch him alright?)

Rainbow Dash: (Whispering to Carlos) (Got it.)

As soon as Carlos turns around and aims Brandon's HK416 at the person who is calling Rainbow Dash and him, he was pointing at a person that he knows from a long time ago before he was a mercenary of Raven. Even Daniel knew who he pointing his N4 at.

Martinez: 'D-Danny'?!

Salem: 'R-Razor'?!

Rainbow Dash looks back at Martinez and Salem with a confused look on her face when Carlos knew the unknown man's name.

Rainbow Dash: Carlos…you know this guy?

Martinez: Yeah…Daniel Lee Salem.

* * *

**(Living Room in Rainbow Dash's and Carlos's house.)**

Carlos, his team, the bearers of the elements of harmony, Cadence and Shining Armor and Spike were informed of the two Blackwater contractors who were just teleported to Baltimare with a cargo truck full with guns. Now the David is interrogating the two contractors and Carlos is sitting beside Daniel who he knew from a long time ago.

Lynch: So 'Razor'…you know these guys?

Martinez: I only know Daniel. Me and him were best friends in the Corp.

Lynch: So what are you now? You two don't look like military.

Salem: We work for Blackwater. I was a marine and my partner over here was a Navy SEAL of SEAL Team Four.

Dickson: You sound like you're British.

Salem: I'm haft British. My mother was a British and my father is an American. I lived in Washington and was raised in the United Kingdom. A lot of people like my accent better since I'm British American. A lot.

Without anyone or pony noticed, Rarity was blushing a little bit when she heard Salem's accent. She excused herself out of the room, so she could get some air.

O'Conner: We just came out of-

Lynch: Ukraine?

O'Conner: …yeah. How did you-

Martinez: I think it's time for both of you to meet somepony.

Salem: Wait what?

Martinez: Just go with it.

* * *

**(Castle)**

The six mercenaries enter the throne and met up with the Princess. Brandon and Daniel were surprise of what they were seeing. A female anthropomorphic anicorn with Light fuchsiaish gray coat and Light cerulean, Light turquoise, Very light cobalt blue and Pale heliotrope mane.

Celestia: ***Soft chuckles*** Looks like the fifth and sixth ones has arrived.

O'Conner: My name is-

Celestia: I know who you two are because I am the one who brought you two here. All of you. I had to bring you two late because you two were on a mission in a country called…Ukraine. I welcome to Equestria, Daniel and Brandon.

O'Conner: Thanks you, your majesty.

Celestia: And David, Carlos, Alex, Jacobs how's it going for the four of you?

Dickson: It's been great, your highness.

Celestia: And how are you four and your love ones?

Lynch: Still lovely.** *Small chuckle***

O'Conner: Wait a sec. You guys are mating with these humanoid ponies here?

Dickson, Mason, Martinez, Lynch: Uhhh…yeah.

Brandon and Daniel looked at each other then gave a smile and shrugged their shoulders and looked back at the others with their smiles still on their face.

O'Conner: Hey it's cool, man. No hate.

Salem: Yeah. Love is love, mate. We would do the same thing if we're staying here forever.

Celestia: Well it's good to see all of you young warriors are here in Equestria.

O' Conner: So, you're brought us here?

Celestia: Yes, that is true.

Salem: With all due respect, but you made me and Brandon late for our delivery.

O' Conner: Yeah now Erik Prince gonna be pissed at us.

Celestia: Erik?

Salem: The founder of Blackwater.

Celestia: Oh. My apologies, but there is something far more important things you need to do here.

O'Conner: So, why us? Why not choose any guys from the military…or at least a cop. We're all just…hired guns.

Celestia: Because you six have the true meanings of a hero, that is why you were chosen. You all have something special deep inside you to make you all heroes. You were chosen for a reason, and that is to stop these tyranny humans and bring back Equestria. You are our only hope.

Martinez: That and stop our old company, Raven. They're going to pay for what they done.

Celestia: Yes and am I am very sorry for your losses and what you four been through.

Martinez: It's alright, princess.

Celestia: Now all of you please rest. I will give you the next mission when the time comes.


	32. Author Note Part 5

AN: Hey guys. Give me a list of weapons you want David, Carlos, Alex and Jacobs to use since the two blackwater contractors have in their cargo truck and I will put them in the story and sorry for any mistakes in the story. Next Chapter will be out soon. Please send more reviews for me. Peace.


	33. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**04:59:09 P.M.**

**Nevada, Las Vegas**

**Raven PMC Headquarters**

The unknown man was looking outside of the window with a serious look on his face. He felt something that took something from this world and transported to Equestria. He believes that Celestia just recruited more human warriors.

Unknown man:** *_Groan*_** _Celestia_.

Then suddenly, Pierce enters his office. With a questionable look on his face.

Pierce: You wanted to see me?

Unknown man: _Yes, my friend. I believed that Celestia have recruited more warriors from here_.

Pierce: How many?

Unknown man: _…Two._

Pierce: ***Scoff*** Two? Two guys?

Unknown man: _I believe that these are the two who are part of Celestia plan. You and the men must stay on guard and keep our territories safe…just to make sure that we don't have any problems._

Pierce: As you wish.

Unknown man: _Thank you, my friend. _(The unknown man look back at Pierce with A vivid violet haze with light brilliant green aura appeared out of the man's eyes and glowing)_ Now return back to Equestria._

Piece was surrounded by vivid violet haze with light brilliant green and started covering him and then the aura disappears with Rorke.

* * *

(Intro Song ( watch?v=TC9POpjnB9g)-The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew)

**(Back in Equestria)**

**06:50:56 P.M.**

The Resistance were now given new weapons by the two Blackwater contractors. In the streets of Baltimare, Carlos, Rainbow Dash and Daniel were walking and talking at the same time. Carlos had his arm around Rainbow Dash while talking to Daniel.

Martinez: So 'Danny' why did you quit the Corp?

Salem: No actually they kind of kicked me out.

Martinez: Why?

Salem: I got wounded on my last tour in Fallujah. I got hit by a Rocket and the shrapnel hit my leg deep. I did lose a lot of blood and they discharged me.

Rainbow Dash: So how are y-?

Salem: Pain killers. It does hurt a little when I run, but I take pain killers to help stop the pain.

Martinez: Well it's good that you're here, man. We need the help we can get. And they really need our help.

Salem: No problem, man. So how did you and miss Dash met?

Carlos and Rainbow Dash blush and were nervous of telling them how both of them met.

Salem: It complicated isn't it?

Rainbow Dash and Martinez: Yeah.

Martinez: So how's Cooper and Kristiansen.

Salem: Both of them are doing well. They were also finish with the military. Cooper became a cop and Kristiansen became a construction worker.

Martinez: Huh. How's Pike doing?

Salem: Haven't heard of him ever since you were discharge. But all I know is he's probably doing alright. You know how Special Forces are like.

Martinez: Isn't that the truth?

* * *

**(Lynch's Point Of View)**

**06:50:08 P.M.**

**Blackwater Weapons Cargo Truck**

David was sitting next to Brandon at the back of the cargo truck and having a conversation.

Lynch: So how was it like to be a SEAL?

O'Conner: Well to be honest. **** Week was really ****, combat was insane, I get shot down on a chinook and get shot a lot of times. I'm just glad that I didn't lose any of my teammates. My teammates were losing hope and believed that they weren't going to make it, but I'm always the one to cheer them up…even thou I'm not an officer.

Lynch: Huh. Interesting. So do you have anyone waiting for you back home?

O'Conner: Well only family members and friends.

Lynch: Any girlfriends?

O'Conner: Nah.

Lynch: Boyfriends?

O'Conner: ***Scoff*** I'm not gay, jack***.

Both of the started laughing at David's comment.

Lynch: Hey.

O'Conner: Yeah?

Lynch: You know you and Salem can stay here…start a new life…there's a lot of mares here that you may like and start a family.

O'Conner: You know what…you may be right. These ponies-

Lynch: And dragon. Don't forget about Spike.

O'Conner: And dragon need our help. And my job probably gonna be pissed at us for not delivering these weapons so…we should stay here.

Lynch: Glad to hear that.

O'Conner: So…you were trying to take down Raven?

Lynch: **** yeah. What they did to those civilians in Africa and killed the other members of my team, they all deserves to die. And I have the evidence of what they were doing.

O'Conner: And that evidence will shut down Raven?

Lynch: Yeah. It will.

O'Conner: Well…me and Daniel are with you.

* * *

**(Spike's Point Of View)**

**06:54:00 P.M.**

**Firing Range**

Spike and Shining were at firing range with Alex. Spike and Shining were now wearing tactical armor and have new weapons from the cargo truck. Spike was now wearing black cargo pants and a black, sleeveless, collar shirt. He is now carrying a M249 SAW Paratrooper - this one features components of the Product Improvement Package (PIP), including the new telescoping stock, heat shield, and RIS handguard, and is also fitted with an ACOG scope and a 100-round woodland camo cloth ammo bag, TDI / KRISS USA Vector SMG and a Beretta 92FS. Shining Armor is carrying a AR-15 "Dissipator" with magpul PMAG 30 round magazine and ACOG scope and a Glock 17. Both of them were at a firing range testing out their new weapons and Alex is teaching them some tips on the weapons and how to use them, since he is a weapon specialist. Both of them are getting the hang of how to use their new weapons, mostly Spike. Spike has better marksmanship than Shining. But Shining is catching up.

Spike: So how did you know about these guns?

Mason: Well I study a lot of guns and mostly fired them. That how I became a weapon specialist.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Interesting.

Mason: So Shining what's the Royal Guards like?

Cpt. Shining Armor: Well mostly we just do security and most of the times we go to other countries fighting our enemies.

Mason: Huh. Well same for me and my military.

Spike: So how are you and Fluttershy been doing?

Mason: We're doing well. How about you and Sweetie Belle?

Spike: Same.

Mason: How about you, Shining?

Cpt. Shining Armor: Same also.

Mason: When is your baby due?

Cpt. Shining Armor: Two more months…If we survive.

Mason: ***Sigh*** Shining…Don't worry man. We are going to win this war together and we got your back. And you are going to see your wife and kids. You're going to be a good dad.

Spike: He got a point, dude. We got your back til the end.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Thanks guys.

* * *

**(Dickson's Point Of View)**

**07:45:48 P.M. **

**Jacobs's and Twilight's House**

In Jacobs's and Twilight's house, Jacobs was laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about marrying Twilight. He does feel happy about marrying Twilight, but not quite ready. He wonders when the perfect moment may come.

Twilight Sparkle: Hey.

Dickson: (Jacobs leaned his body up and saw Twilight standing next to the door.) Oh hey.

Twilight Sparkle: Are you alright?

Dickson: Yeah…just thinking about you and our future.

Twilight Sparkle: ***Giggling*** To me you feel kind a lonely. Need company?

Jacobs already knew where he is getting himself into. He only nodded and smile at the same time. Twilight used her Light brilliant raspberry aura to close the door behind her and locked it. She then teleported next to the bed. She slowly got on top of Dickson's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jacobs and Twilight were making eye contact together.

Dickson: Did I ever told you that you have one of the most beautiful eyes.

Twilight Sparkle: Yes you have. A lot.

Both of them laughed at Twilight's comment. Then went away when Twilight felt worried about Dickson and stopped making eye contact with him.

Dickson: 'Twi' what's wrong?

Twilight Sparkle: 'Jac'?

Dickson: Yeah, babe?

Twilight Sparkle: Could you try to be careful in you next mission? Please?

Dickson: (Jacobs gently grabs Twilight's chin and gently tuned to his direction to him.) Hey. I'll try to be careful aright?

As soon as Twilight agrees with Jacobs, he kissed Twilight's cheek and then pressed his lips on to Twilight. Both of their eyes were closed. Dickson then fell down on his back to the bed and Twilight was still on top of him, kissing him. Few seconds later, both of them broke away from the kiss and then made eye contact with smiles on their faces. Twilight still have her arms around Jacobs's neck and Jacobs have his around Twilight's waist.

Twilight Sparkle: I love you, my Warrior.

Dickson: And I love you, my Princess.

* * *

AN: Hey guys I'm still going to wait for a couple of reviews of what weapons are the four mercenaries are going to use on their next mission. And I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hey one of my guests are have some problems with their parents for them being lesbians. so please help her out and if you guys want to be a bunch of perverts or say bad comments about them being lesbians, you shouldn't help out or leave any review to them. This is serious. And they need support. We're all diffrerent you know. God made all of us different. Not everyone the same. So please give them some support. Account is **Octavia Melody and Vinyl. Please...help them out. **Next chapter will be out when I get some reviews about what weapons you want the mercenaries to use in the story. Please send more reviews. Peace.


	34. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_Mason's entry__: "One weeks later, me, my team, the two Blackwater contractors and the rebels have taken over Fillydelphia. Most of the rebels move to Fillydelphia. Like a hundred of them. Me, my team, the contractors, Spike, Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash and Big Mac had to move there also for new mission. The contractors even had to bring the truck. We had to bury the dead…ones who died during the raid…and the ones who were prisoners in Fillydelphia…the ones who gave their lives for me, Lynch, Applejack and Spike to escape with Rarity, her sister and Fluttershy to escape. I wouldn't forget the sacrifices that they gave us. But as for Daniel…he was…different. It's look like that he have seen some **** like this before. He went quiet, trained by himself and always skip breakfast…even Pinkie Pie Skips breakfast and I haven't seen nor heard from her for a long time. Hope we may pull it through…I hope Daniel pull it through." _

(Intro Song ( watch?v=TC9POpjnB9g)-The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew)

**04:00:56 P.M.**

**Fillydelphia**

Fillydelphia was now recaptured by the Resistance. Some of the rebels died during the raid was being buried…including the prisoners who lived in Fillydelphia. Daniel and Alex were helping the Rebels burying the dead and Alex and Brandon was treating the wounded. In a command base, there is David, Carlos, Jacobs, Shining Amor, Big Mac and Rainbow Dash in the tent.

Rainbow Dash: So how are we doing for weapons?

Martinez: The unicorns have copies of the ammunitions and weapons. We have now forty two hundred firearms now.

Rainbow Dash: How are the wounded?

Dickson: They'll make it, but some of the rebels had to send them back to Baltimare. And I had talked to Princess Celestia.

Rainbow Dash: What did she say?

Dickson: She said that our new mission is to take over Manehattan. And Big Mac…your wife and cousin maybe in Manehattan as prisoners.

Big McIntosh: Then I'm coming too.

Rainbow Dash: Me three.

Martinez: **** no.

Rainbow Dash: **** yes, Carlos. I'm helping you guys raiding Manehattan.

Lynch: Carlos…it's her decision. She's the leader of the Resistance so it's her choice.

Martinez: ***Sigh*** (Carlos then looks away from the group with a depression face.) Whatever.

Rainbow Dash: I'll send a scout team to recon the area.

Lynch: Alright. Let's rest up until the scouts return.

* * *

**4:20:56 P.M.**

Carlos was walking with Rainbow down the street. Carlos felt worried and upset about Rainbow Dash going to the raid with him. He didn't looked back at Rainbow Dash nor talked to her. Rainbow Dash then started breaking the silent.

Rainbow Dash: Look Carlos I-

Martinez: I don't want to hear it.

Rainbow Dash: Why are you so upset on me?

Martinez: Why did you volunteer?

Rainbow Dash: What do you expect me to do? Sit around in the base and don't do ****? **** no.

Martinez: I don't want you to get yourself killed.

Rainbow Dash: Carlos I have been fighting the humans for a long time before you and your team were here. I can handle it.

Martinez: ***Scoff*** (Carlos and Rainbow Dash stopped walking and looked at each other eye to eye.) You're not just dealing with the humans anymore, 'RD'. You're dealing with Raven too, they have better tactics, better guns and all of them are ex-law enforcements and military. Those guys can take down an entire battalion with only using three or four guys. Trust me I saw them and I was hired by them. They trained me and my team.

Rainbow Dash: Carlos please. I want to help you. I can't just sit around and don't do ****. I need to do something and help others. Please.

Martinez: ***Sigh*** (Muttering) (****.)…Alright. But you're not going to be needing to western guns.

* * *

**(Cargo Truck)**

Carlos and Rainbow Dash were now near the truck. Carlos went to the back of the truck to get new weapons for Rainbow Dash. He then picked up a Heckler & Koch MP5A3 with a Surefire 628 and showed it to her with details.

Martinez: This is a MP5A3. This SMG fires 9x19mm caliber bullets. And its Capacity is 15, 30 round box clips (Carlos turns the gun to show Rainbow Dash the firing rate switches for the MP5) Ok this is the firing rates of the gun. The safety, which means the gun is on lock, Semi auto, only fire one round each and Full-auto, firing rate that fires repeatedly as long as the trigger is held down until the magazine is exhausted-is achieved by the submachine gun. (Carlos gives the SMG to Rainbow Dash to hold and then she wraps the straps of the SMG around her. Then went back to the truck to get another weapon and then came back with a pistol.) This is a Glock 17 3rd generation. It is a Semiautomatic pistol, fire 9x19mm caliber bullets and firing rate is just semi so there's no switch to change the firing rate of this sidearm. (Carlos gave Rainbow Dash the Glock 17 and she puts it in the back of her pants and then Carlos brought out a crossbow and arrows.) And here is a Stryker Strykezone 380 crossbow. You probably know what a crossbow can do, but you haven't seen the arrows in action. When one of these arrows hit the targets, the target explode after 5 seconds.

Carlos gets out of the truck and hands Rainbow Dash the crossbow. Rainbow Dash was impressed about her new weapons. Then Carlos still worries about 'RD' going to combat facing Raven.

Martinez:** *Sigh*** Now 'RD' are you sure about this?

Rainbow Dash: I know what I'm doing Carlos.

Carlos understood what Rainbow Dash getting herself into but worried about taken care of her when she is facing Raven. Rainbow Dash felt a little worried for Carlos. She started pressing her lips on to Carlos. Trying to make Carlos know that she can handle herself. Few moments later, both of them break away from their kiss and started hugging on each other.

Martinez: I'm just worried about you, 'RD'. Sigh I just don't want to see yourself get killed. You are the only one I care about.

Rainbow Dash: I understand, Carlos. But mostly…I'm worried about you.

* * *

**10:15:49 P.M.**

**Manehattan**

(Action song starts ( watch?v=TU0p60Y6IyY)-Avenged Sevenfold - Nightmare (Official Instrumental))

Jacobs is equipped an Cheyenne Tactical M-200 Intervention with a suppressor, docter sight on top of the rifle scope, and has armor pierced rounds. 'Jac' is on top of a hill, a mile away from Manehattan providing over-watch. He is also in a prone position and his Bipod is mounted on the ground. He is surrounded by bushes to be hidden. But he may get spotted from flash of his scope and may have to shift to another position. As he look through his scopes, he see a lot of activities in Manehattan and he sees four guards guarding the entrance. All four of them are Equestrian humans carrying western rifles and AK-47s. Few minutes later, all four of them were shot in the head and fell to the ground. Then after they were all fell to the ground dead, seven figures came out of the forest and headed toward the entrance of it was Lynch, Mason, Salem, O'Conner, Shining Armor, Big McIntosh, Rainbow Dash and a large group of infantry of Rebels.

Dickson: (Whispering) (Alright. We're a go.)

The group were in a tactical division. They were in a two line formation while entering through the street of Baltimare and taking out the Equestrian humans. All in the group were using suppressed weapons. Lynch is carrying a Heckler & Koch MP7A1 with Zeiss Z-Point red dot sight, 40-round magazine and with suppressor, Mason is carrying a TDI / KRISS USA Vector SMG with suppressor and EOTech sights, Salem is carrying a Patriot Ordinance Factory P416 with ACOG scope and suppressor, O'Conner is carrying a Noveske N4 Diplomat with M68 Aimpoint red dot scope, supressor and Surefire M900 weaponlight foregrip, Shining Armor is carrying a FN P90 TR with EOTech red dot sight and suppressor and Big Mac is carrying a Heckler & Koch HK416C with C-More red dot sight, Suppressor and Magpul AFG grips. A lot of rebels were securing building to building and taking out as many Equestrian humans and Raven mercenaries as they can while David, Alex, Carlos, Rainbow Dash, Daniel, Brandon, Big McIntosh and Shining Armor are clearing out the streets. The two contractors had better marksmanship and kills than the group. Jacobs fires his Intervention at the group of Equestrian humans to stop them from reaching his friends and the rebels. Every time he fires his intervention, he put every round to his targets head and kills them instantly. The group had cleared out the street so far, but so far there are no Raven Mercenaries on sight and Alex was feeling a little worry.

Mason: Got a bad ******' feeling about this?

Lynch: Me too. "RD" I thought you said there will be ten Raven mercs here?

Rainbow Dash: I say we try that tall building with a stallion head on top in Time Square. That's where they keep the prisoners.

Big McIntosh: And I know where that is.

Lynch: All right, Mac. Lead on.

Big Mac takes point and leading the group to the building in Time Square.

(Song ended)

The group were now at Town Hall like Rainbow Dash was talking about. They were confused of not seeing any Raven Mercs in the area. They moved up and stacked up to the door.

Lynch: Carlos, knock down this ******' door.

Martinez: Breaching the ******' door, 'Jefe'.

Carlos move towards the door and kicked the door down and the group enters the lobby room. The lobby itself is like a ghost town. It was empty and full of cobwebs and the furniture was scattered around and was also in ruin with springs from sofas popping out and the wooden desk and office chair was on the floor with the legs thrown about and one is embedded in a wall. Brandon and Daniel were taking point and leading the group through the hall. Then as they move to the next hallway, the group smell something burned.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh. What the hay is that smell?

Cpt. Shining Armor: Ugh. ***Cough*** Smell like burnt ****.

Lynch: The smell must be on that left door. Stack up.

As the group stacked up on the door, Carlos kicked the door down and the group enters the room…but what they've have seen in the room…is the most disturbing scene for any life in the universe.

Lynch: Oh…my…God.

What they are seeing are two hundred dead bodies on the floors in the room. They were all ponies…most of them were children. Flies were scattering around the bodies. The group eyes were wide open while seeing the burnt bodies. Rainbow Dash, covers her mouth with her hands and was shedding a lot of tears out of her eyes. She then look away from the scene and buried her face on to Carlos's chest and Carlos have to moved her away from the scene. Daniel then collapsed to his knees. And his mind was completely broke. He started remembering images like this from his past. It's like he have seen this before.

Lynch: We need to keep moving. (The listens to David and left the room as he said except for Daniel who is still on his knees) Daniel! (Daniel came back to reality and glared at David.) We got to move.

Daniel got up from his knee and move out with the others. As the move through the halls, bullets started flying toward them and they had to take cover. There were four Raven merc opening fire on the group. One of them is female and she is the squad leader. She is carrying a MK14 with an ELCAN SpectreDR 1.5–6x telescopic sight, Magpul CTR stock, bipod and AN/PEQ-15 IR designator while the others are carrying Steyr AUG A3s with 16-inch barrels, ACOG sight fitted with a Docter mini-reflex sight, and M203A1 grenade launchers and have a vertical foregrip is mounted underneath the launcher.

Female Raven Mercenary: Kill those *****!

Alex tried using blind fire, but only took down one of them. The group were pinned down and couldn't get out from cover. Daniel was getting annoyed and knew what he had to do.

Salem: ***Scoff*** **** it!

Daniel comes out from his cover and fires at the three Raven mercenaries. He was wasting every rounds at the mercenaries.

Salem: **** YOOOOOOOOOOU!

Salem started moving towards the three Raven mercenaries. After he took down and killed two of them, he ran out of ammo of his N4. And the last mercenary was out of ammo for her MK14. Salem started transitioning and pulled out his tactical combat knife out of his vest and started charging at the female Raven merc. She was having trouble putting her clip into the MK14. She was also scared of what about to happen to her. Daniel tackle her to the ground and was prepared to stab the female Raven mercenary. The female mercenary was begging Daniel to let her live, but Daniel didn't listen to what she said and started stabbed her to death. He was stabbing the female mercenary repeatedly to the head. Blood from the mercenary splashing on his face. He didn't care about mercy anymore. The group was watching the horror of what was Daniel was doing to the poor female mercenary.

Martinez: Jesus Danny! Stop!

Daniel then stops and was taking a breather. He was still staring at the dead Raven mercenary. He got away from the dead body.

O'Conner: What the **** man?! What is wrong with you?!

Daniel just stares at the group and says nothing and just rips out his own stuck knife from the head with blood dripping onto the floor. He then put the knife back to his vest and switched back to his rifle. He started putting a new mag into his N4 and then looked back at his group. The group is shocked and horrified as Daniels just walks on. Big Mac then glared at Brandon with a questionable look on his face.

Big McIntosh: Is he always like this?

Brandon didn't say anything and just went after Daniel and rest of the group did the same thing. The groups reaches Daniel who is attempting to break his hand by punching the wall but is stopped by Brandon who slaps him around the face.

O'Conner: Just what is wrong with ***Sigh*** just stick to the plan. Please for-

Daniel pushes Brandon away and tires to punch him but his hand is caught by Carlos and Alex.

Salem: JUST ******' LOOK AT EVERYTHING! YOU SEE WHAT THESE SICK ***** DID TO THESE PONIES HERE?! DON'T YOU GET IT?! I'M TRYING TO SAVE EVERYONE HERE! I'M TRYING TO MAKE ******' SURE THAT THIS **** WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!

Everyone is shocked while Shining just looks away in sorrow.

Rainbow Dash: Guys quiet. Do you hear that?

The group starts to listen to the voices that are travelling down the hallway they are in. The group arrives at a door following the voices that echoed down the hallway, they brace themselves and quickly rush into the room and take cover behind pillars.

Lynch: Guys you might want to see this!

They face the pointed direction and is taken back at the pony prisoners in cells and Big Mac discovers Cheerilee in one. And he tries to run towards the cell.

Big McIntosh: (Whispering) (Cheerilee!)

Dash grabs him from running off, and pulls him back into her cover.

Rainbow Dash: (Whispering) (What the **** are you trying to do? Get us all killed?)

Dash then starts to examine the room they are in. The cells looked like they can hold up to three prisoners in one bunk and such closeness is likely that the other occupants can get any form of disease, the cells have only have one toilet in them and there is no noticeable shower heads or such. The room itself is large and there is a makeshift catwalk with ladders connecting them to the floor and on the catwalks is the same layout of cells and the two Raven Mercs. One is carrying a LaRue Tactical OBR with rifle scope fitted with Docter mini-reflex sight and foregrip and one carrying a Heckler & Koch HK417 with 12" barrel, scope, night vision adapter, Harris bipod and suppressor.

Mason: (Whispering) (****. Snipers.)

Lynch: (Whispering) (If our radio works, we could have called Jacobs to snipe these two, but there's no technology here.)

Rainbow Dash: (Whispering) (Guy's I have a plan, me and Carlos will rescue and escort the prisoners out of here. While you lot provide us with cover fire and make your way up those stairs at the back of the room.)

Big Mac looks conflicted and starts to think that he should be saving his wife.

Big McIntosh: (Whispering) (What about me!?)

Brandon faces him and then looks at Cheerlie that was behind the bars of a nearby cell.

O'Conner: (Whispering) (We'll give you some time to speak with her before she leaves this place for good, but after that your with us going to what could possibly be the mayor's office.)

Salem: ***Groan*** Oh my God. This is ******' taking too ******' long.

Daniel got out from cover and opened fire on the two Raven snipers.

Martinez: ***Grunt*** Not this **** again.

Rainbow Dash: What's his problem?

Martinez: No ******* clue.

After Daniel took care of the two Raven snipers, he then glared back at the group.

Salem: What are you guys standing there for? Area cleared.

Big Mac, Rainbow Dash and Carlos ran towards the cells and freed the prisoners. As the prisoners came out from their cells, one of them were surprised to see Big McIntosh again and Big Mac was glad to see this prisoner again. She has Grayish harlequin eyes, Pale, light grayish rose with light ceriseish gray stripes mane and Moderate cerise coat. This is Big Mac's wife. Cheerilee. Both of them ran to each other and embraced hugging each other. The group was happy that both of them are together again.

Cheerilee: ***Sob*** Oh Mac. ***Sob*** I thought that I would never see you again.

Big McIntosh: I'm here, 'Cheer'. I'm here. (Both of them looked back at each other, eye to eye.) Where's Bab Seed? Is she here?

Cheerilee: They took her to the Mayor's office. You must save her, Mac. We heard scream in that room. Please you have to get her.

Big McIntosh: I will.

Rainbow Dash: Mac you got to go. We'll escort them out of here. Go.

Big Mac gave Cheerilee a quick kiss on the lips before leaving with Daniel, David, Alex, Brandon and Shining Armor. As Rainbow Dash and Carlos escorts the prisoners out of the city hall, the group slowly but carefully walk up the stairs and down a short hallway filled with decorations of humans but the most interesting that made Daniel tear down was a picture of US president George Washington.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Who was that?

Lynch: A president in our world named George Washington.

The Equestrians part of the group looked surprised at the information but is shocked at the next piece of info.

Lynch: He was a part of the American Revolution between the English and Americans but after that when he became president the Native Americans and many dark colored humans were slaves.

The group began to relate the situation in Equestria and what happened in their world but regardless they continued to the door and prepared to break in.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Alright what's the plan?

The Alex, David and Brandon smiled at each other as Brandon pulled out a breaching charge to which he planted on the door.

O'Conner: Charge set. (Brandon gave Daniel the trigger for the charge.) Daniel you have control.

Salem: I have ******' control! BREACH! BREACH!

As Daniel pressed the trigger, the door exploded into splinters and the group from there charged in and gunned down anything human or had a gun aimed at them. After the group had cleared the room they started to search for Bab Seed, the room is in fact mayor's office but is refurbished with human made martial like bear rugs. And the desk is metal like but the top is made of wood and behind the desk is a chair made of what looks like skin and sitting on it is a human clutching a wound on his chest.

Big McIntosh: Guys we have a survivor here!

Alex walks up and grabs the human, pulling him off the seat he was on and threw him onto the floor.

Mason: Alright pal you're going to give us what we want to know.

Raven Mercenary: **** you, Canadian!

Alex then punched the Raven merc to the face and gave him a nose bleed.

Mason: Wrong answer, *****.

After some time, Shinning hears some heavy breathing and pulls a shower like curtain revealing a metal electric chair but instead of the electrical stuff it is a propane tank filled with drugs. Similar tanks are at the sides and one of them is filled with a sex drug and the other smells like alcohol and they are piped upwards into a belt like thing and is then spilt into multiple smaller pipes and from their they are piped into the restraints that are placed on the wrists, ankles and neck. And trapped on the seat is a naked and drug infused Bab Seed, there was blood dripping from her mussel and parts of her fur was ripped off showing pale pink skin that was bruised. There was bruises that were more showing through her orange fur, Big Mac walked towards her in shock as his movements start to struggle in anger and shock. Big Mac and David freed Bab Seed from the chair and laid her down gently to the floor but she was still in Big Mac's arms. She was having a hard time breathing.

Big McIntosh: B-Bab! B-Bab it's me, Mac!

Bab Seed: ***Huff*** B-Big ***Huff*** M-M-ac?

Big McIntosh: Yes it's me, cousin! It's me!

Bab Seed was still chocking for air and her temperature was boiling. It would be a matter of time when the young mare dies from overdose. Daniel only stands staring at the horror of Bab Seed. His eyes was wide opened and more images came to his that was something like this from his past. David came to Bab Seed and started holding her hand tight and trying to comfort her. Bab Seed was chocking for air. Her lungs were breaking apart. Big Mac was holding her tightly.

Lynch: Hey. Hey you are going to be alright. We are going to get you out of here and you are going to see Applebloom again.

Bab Seed: H-H-How ***Huff*** do y-y-y-ou k-now?

Lynch: I'm a friend of Applebloom. And…I'm in a relationship with Applejack.

Raven Mercenary: She's gonna die so there's no point of saving, this *****!

Shining Armor got pissed off and shoot the one of the mercenary's legs with his FN P90 TR. The man collapsed on the floor screaming in pain.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Shut the **** up, you sick ****!

Raven Mercenary: Argh! **** all of you!

Bab Seed was now in full of tears and was now chocking hard. Big Mac and David were doing the best they can to help her breathing to stay alive. She knew that she was going to die so she had to say her final words to David and Big Mac.

Bab Seed: T-T-Tell mah ***Huff*** c-c-cousin, A-A-Applebloom ***Huff*** T-That I'm s-s-s-sorry.

Bab Seed gave out her last gasp for and within seconds, she dies into Big Mac's arms. Big Mac started to hug Bab Seed and started sobbing. He just lost a family member. Daniel mind was broke as he witness the death of a young mare who is about Applebloom's age. David then glares back at the Raven mercenary who is on the floor with a smirk on his face but still feels pain on his leg. David gave Big Mac a pat on the back and walks up to the mercenary.

Lynch: Alright you sick ****. (David chambers his MP7) Give us what we need to know.

Raven Mercenary: ***Groan*** I ain't telling you *****, *****!

David glared at Shining Armor and as Shining Armor looks at David, David gave him a nod. Shining Amor glared back at the mercenary and then stomps the mercenary's foot, making it more painful.

Lynch: That young mare is dead because of what you did!

Raven Mercenary: Good! ***Groan*** And at least I've drugged and ****** her up good before that **** died!

David then steps on the mercenary's foot and pressed it hard. The man was screaming and crying in pain and was now force to tell the truth.

Raven Mercenary: Alright! Alright! Stop! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!

Without warning, Salem moved away from the body of Bab Seed who is being hug tightly by Big Mac, walked through David, Alex, Brandon and Shining Armor and started shooting the wounded Raven mercenary with his N4, empty's his entire magazine into the mercenary. Everyone and pony in the room were shocked. Alex and Brandon grabbed a hold of Daniel and pushing him to a wall and restraining him.

Mason: What the **** man?! Why the **** did you do that?!

O'Conner: Guys how is he?!

Shining Armor and David started checking on the mercenary to see if he can make it. But As Shining Amor checks his pulse, he looks at the David with a cold expression and shakes his head, the mercenary was dead.

Lynch: ****!

Cpt. Shining Armor: He's ******* dead!

Salem: Get off of me! Get the **** off of me!

O'Conner: Have you lost your ******' mind?!

Mason: He was giving us Intel! And you ******' wasted him!

Salem: **** you! Did you not know what this ******' pervert did?! That pervert ******* raped that girl and killed her by ******' overdose! They drugged and raped her! She's only a ******' kid! Not only that…they just ******' burn those innocent ponies downstairs like they were ******' nothing! I ******' did what I had to ******' do!

Lynch: (David looks back at Daniel with a pissed off look on his face.) It's not your ******' choice to make!

Salem: (Daniel manage to break free from Alex and Brandon.) Well **** you…I made my own choice since you guys want to not anything about it.

Lynch: (David walked up towards Daniel and started talking to him.) This isn't who we are. We're not like these sick *****.

Daniels starts to leave the room but stops halfway and turns his head and stares straight at David's eyes.

Salem: If you guys have seen where I been through…you guys would do the same ******' thing. You better be happy that we killed the guys who did this.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I have some good news. I have a new Co-Author to help me with this story, Hazehero. He have helped me in this chapter and will me in the nexts one so a shout out to Hazehero for helping me. Also our apologies for making any mistakes. Please leave me reviews when possible. Also:

RIP Bab Seed.

Peace.


	35. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_Lynch's entry__: We have successfully taken over Manehattan…but it was not a time to celebrate not because the war is over…it's just what we have witness in Manehattan. Raven and Equestrian are not just invading Equestria, they are creating genocide. They have burnedtwo hundred ponies and raped and drugged a young mare who is about Applebloom's age. She is also the cousin of Big Mac, Applejack and Applebloom. We had to bury the dead and I…I had to tell the news to Applejack and Applebloom. I even told Applebloom Bab Seed's final words. Applejack and Applebloom took it hard…mostly Applebloom. Something was wrong with Daniel. He just lost it when he saw the dead bodies and the conditions of Bab Seed. He needs help. I fear that the group may be breaking apart._

(Intro Song ( watch?v=TC9POpjnB9g)-The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew)

**12:56:23 A.M.**

**Manehattan**

**Graveyard**

The night sky flooded the land with rain as a single but lonely soldier stood in the graveyard inside the Rebel City of Fillydelphia. The haunting dead trees set the entire place a terrible feeling of dread, but this soldier kept on fighting but why. Why does he continue to fight, it's because he will never give up.

Salem: I... ***Sigh*** I should have been quick enough. I should have brought a first aid kit. I...I…arggggh!

His hand had punched a nearby tree that the force caused his skin to ripple and his bones cracked in a howling pain but he never cared, he removed his hand from the now man-made hole and checked it to see that his hand was bleeding. Putting it in his combat vest and wrapping his shirt around his injured hand, he looked down at the tombstone that carved in was the name Bab Seed.

He carried on the little funeral (Sorry couldn't spell it) and used his free hand to grab a small cape with the words CMC on it and placed it gently on the dead grass in front of the grave. The wind picked up and blew through the area but Daniel had used a tent peg to stick the cape to the ground.

Salem: I'm sorry Bab that we...we... ***Deep breath*** that I couldn't save you. Sorry kid.

Daniel turned to leave the graveyard but starts to struggle as voices sounded.

**_Unknown child's voice: Why didn't you save us mister?_**

_**Unknown woman's voice: Noooo, give me back my baby! Please don't PLEASE!**_

Daniel fell onto the floor and grabbed his head as voices of his past, his eyes were wide with rage as he screamed to the heavens.

Salem: Leave me the **** alone! (Everything gets quieter) leave me alone... please.

Tears were stinging Daniel's eyes as he walked out of the graveyard through a large gate that had two horses on each side of the entrance.

* * *

**09:12:32 A.M.**

**Abandon Warehouse**

In the morning Daniel was found taking apart his N4 and checking every piece for any sign of dirt or damage, and if he found any he would clean the dirt and replace the damaged part. He was still upset about what happened yesterday and his eyes are red for not getting any sleep. He was still wearing his tactical vest for some reason. A knock on the door snapped his attention as he saw Rarity in her beautiful glory.

Rarity: Hey Daniel... I was thinking about what the others have said about your... ummm, how do I put this your problem. (Rarity's eyes widen as she realized that what she said was a mistake and may insult Daniel.) Oh my… I'm sorry. Allow me to make it up to you by -.

Salem: I'm fine Rare, it's just stress and I'm alright. Don't worry ok?

Rarity sighed and shook her head and stared straight into Daniels eyes to which she lost herself in but barely refocused on the subject at hand.

Rarity: There is something wrong and don't you dare lie to me, Mr. Salem. (Rarity planted her hand firmly on her waist)

Daniel didn't like talking to anyone nor pony about his past. But Rarity's glare made him have to talk about his past. He took deep breaths and started talking about his past.

Salem: One night ago when I was ten before my father and mother had a divorce and I had to live with my mother and older sister, three burglars came into my house and was holding us hostage. They started beating on us...mostly me since I was the only man of the house...they were looking at my mom and sister perversely. I didn't know why they were looking at them at first. T-They...T-T-They (Daniel's eyes began to water) T-Those ******* started stripping them slowly and t-they...t-they *****' raped them. (Tears came down from Daniel's eyes and Rarity was shocked when heard about his mother and sister were raped.) One of those sick ***** grabbed a hold of me and forced me to ***' watch. They kept hitting them when they struggle. A-A-After they finish, they...killed them right in front of me. They then ran out of the house when the police were coming. I-I was all alone...until my grandparents let me stay with them.

Rarity was too shedding tears out of her eyes while listening to Daniel's past. But she then went curious about Daniel's father.

Rarity: What happened to you father?

Daniel eyes hardened with a cold steel and with venom dripping from his voice.

Salem: Nobody knew what happened to him. H-H-He didn't even shows up at my mother and sister's funerals nor came and visit me. It's like he disappeared on me. (Daniel then wipes his eye with his arm and continues to tell his story.) As I grew and I was hired by Blackwater, I was deployed to Nigeria to capture a high valuable target that was given to us to handle by the CIA. After we captured him, we tried looking for the villagers. When we found them, we saw a lot of them were in ditches, all burned without any clothes, all of them were adults. Me and my team tries to find the children and then...w-we found them. All those poor kids...hanged on trees without any clothes. Then I've lost it in the first time and killed the HVT. A lot of guys restrained me. Those images won't get out my head. I couldn't even go to sleep without having those memories. That is why I've lost it.

Rarity arms shaked from the emotional experience and hugged him in a deep embrace.

Rarity: I'm so sorry, I'm sorry.

Daniel shifted his body slightly.

Salem: No 'Rare' it's my fault for freaking out and my fault for...(start to fall freely again.) (Muttering) (****.)

Daniel then looks away from Rarity, not letting her see him in tears. Rarity then gently grabs Daniel's face with both of her hands and slowly face his head toward her. But Daniel's eyes were looking straight down, not daring to look a Rarity.

Rarity: Daniel...Daniel Darling please look at me.

Daniel still looking down and still feeling guilty. Rarity was still in tears but still trying to make Daniel look at her.

Rarity: **** it darling will you please look at me.

With Rarity swearing at Daniel, he then slowly facing his eyes towards her. He can see that Rarity was in tears. As he faced Rarity, Rarity removes both of her hands away from Daniel's face and then slaps him. Daniel rubs his face where Rarity slaps him and then looks at her with a confused face.

Rarity: Don't. Ever. Blame. Yourself.

Then few moments later, Rarity then leans in and kisses him while gently grabbing his cheeks with both hands. Daniel's heart exploded when Rarity was kissing him on the lips. His eyes were widely opened and was blushing since this is his first kiss by a girl on the lips.(girl, mare whatever it's still his first kiss.) Rarity then lean off of him and glared back him.

Rarity: You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You are a good person. Deep down inside, knows that you are a good person. Your friends need you...I need you. We want the good Daniel. The Daniel that has a good heart. That's why Celestia has brought you six here.

Daniel then realize what Rarity said to him and understands. He then Rarity a kiss to the lips and this was surprising Rarity. Rarity was blushing alot and felt something good in the inside of the way Daniel was kissing her. Daniel was giving Rarity a French kiss (Even though he's not French.) Daniel then broke away from the kiss and looked back Rarity with a smile on his face.

Salem: Thank you, Rarity. Thank you for telling me for who I really am.

Rarity: Y-Your welcome. (Rarity then blush and looks away from Daniel.) And I'm sorry for slapping you.

Salem: It's fine. I really deserve it. Helps get my mind right.

Rarity: (She then looks back at Daniel with a smile on her face.) You know...there is an abandon restaurant not far from here. You care to meet me there at 8? I'll bring the food and we'll cook together.

Salem: Sure.

Rarity: Good. (Rarity lean up to Daniel and gave him a quick kiss to the lips.) See you at 8 then.

Rarity then walks out of the warehouse leaving Daniel alone.

_Salem's thoughts__: ****. Need to get ready then. (Daniel suddenly realize that he needed something.) Aw ****. Where the **** am I going to find a suit? I do remember that Rarity can make dresses and suits...but I don't want her to waste her energy to make me a suit. So how the **** am I gonna find me a *****' suit?_

Then suddenly, Daniel heard a knock on the door. As Daniel made it to the door and opens it, he sees a box on th ground with his name on it. He looks around to see who gave it to him, but don't see anyone nor pony around. He opens the box and found a black suit and pants. It also came with a card that says:

**"Hopes they fit you.**

**-Rarity."**

Daniel didn't know how she do that, but all he can do is smile.

Salem: Man I love that mare.

* * *

**09:45:39 P.M**

At the abandoned restaurant, well 'Was' abandoned restaurant, the front doors opened and walked out was Rarity in her still amazing glory, she turned and thanked Daniel who was holding the door open.

Salem: You could say (Daniel puts on sunglasses. (Horatio Caine style)) that was the best date ever.

The wine had affected him slightly causing him to joke about things that were on his world. Rarity then started laughing at his joke and how he did it in his British accent to make it funnier.

Rarity: Yes, I couldn't agree more (Rarity started kissing him) and I hope to see more of that handsome face of yours.

Salem: (Daniel started Pouting before taking his sunglasses off.) I thought you loved me…not my face.

Rarity smiled and gave him a hug to which he returned.

Rarity: Maybe I prefer both.

The two couples together walked from the restaurant and towards Rarity's home, they both enjoyed the others company. But unknown to Rarity, Daniel was making an oath to protect her with his life. But being observant as she is noticed something that felt off on Daniel. This was worrying her.

Rarity: Hey you alright, darling?

Salem: (Daniel turned his head to face her.) Yeah I'm fine just thinking about what would happen after the war.

The thought had crossed many minds but little only paid attention to it but the question brings up many what ifs.

Rarity: I'm sure that you and the others will return home to finish your life's there and...

Before Rarity could finish, she then shed small tears down her face, but looks away from Daniel so she wouldn't let him see her in tears. Daniel was feeling bad that he may have to leave her. After she trailed off Daniel stopped in his tracks and turned her around to look at her.

Salem: Rarity I'm not leaving.

Rarity then glared at Daniel with a surprised face after hearing what Daniel just said to her. She couldn't believe that Daniel wanted to stay. She then became worried about his life back on earth.

Rarity: But 'Dan' your life…your job.

Salem: 'Rare' I have no one to go too, my best friend died saving me, my family is dead and my job... well… ***Scoff*** first I'm gonna get fired anyway since I didn't return the weapons and second…I have had enough of it. The pay was good but…doesn't feel right for me. Rare… (Daniel gently and slowly grabbed both of Rarity's hand and made eye contact with her. Staring at her beautiful Moderate azure eyes.) I want to stay with you…I don't care what others will think, but…I want to be with 'you'. We can both start our own family…raise kids and grandkids a-and we can die together and let our souls be together. Rarity…I love you and I want to be with you…forever.

Tears of joy fell down Rarity's face and was still smiling as she grabbed his face with her hand and brought his face closer.

Rarity: So do I.

And with that they both kissed, then few moments later, both of them break away and continued walking down the street while holding hands together. After some time they reached the housing complex that is Rarity's home.

Salem: So I will now see my fair median goodbye (Daniel kisses Rarity on the lips.)

When they let go of the kiss, Rarity snaked her arms around him and gave a hug.

Rarity: Why don't you come inside for a while darling?

Daniel could only watch as he was lead inside the home. The living room had a couple (you know the plastic people you put clothes on) and a sofa sat in the middle of the room along with a table that had some empty coffee mugs on them. As Rarity and Daniel enters the bedroom, Rarity then pressed her lips to Daniels and use her aura to close and the door behind him and closed all the windows and curtains. And then Rarity created an aura bubble surrounding them and the room. Both of them started stripping their clothes off slowly on the bed while they continues to kiss each other. They were both enjoying their romantic night together. An hour later, Daniel was laying his back on the bed and his arms are wrapped around Rarity's waist as she is laying on top of Daniel and resting her head on Daniel's chest. Daniel and Rarity were both sweating and panting heavily, but doing their best to breathe normally. As they were able to breathe normally, Rarity started to break the silent.

Rarity: Well that was...wonderful.

Salem: Yeah...it was. (Daniel then started to wonder about Rarity's life). So 'Rare'.

Rarity: Hm?

Salem: You already know everything about my past...but...I don't know about yours.

Rarity was surprised that Daniel asked about her past. She didn't want to but instead she let it out.

Rarity: Well...I did have a mother and father. Both of them travel a lot for their job. They were both working for a company together. We move from different places a lot and one day...both of them died in an accident. I had to be the one to take care of my sister. When I got older, I started my own business in Ponyville and make dresses in a boutique. Me and my sister hardly spoke and hardly do fun things with each other and...well...it was hurting my sisters feelings. I was so obsess with dresses and never got the time to send with my sister. She's the only family I have...and I'm was just ignoring her too much...so...I started changing that. I did haft time doing dresses and haft time sending time with my sister. And then...she met Spike. He was also a assistant for me for getting jewels for the dresses. Both of them were dating a lot of times, but we still talk to each other. I was shocked that my little sister growing up. After Spike was deployed...you already know what happened next.

Salem: ... yeah.

Daniel was surprised about Rarity's past. She too lost parents...and Daniel feels sad about it. And because of it he hugs her to give his own forms of comfort.

Rarity: Well...that's it for my past...but I believe that we may have a great future together.

Salem: Me too, love...me too.

Letting go of the hug Daniel kissed Rarity on lips as his hand moved towards a lamp on a desk and switched off shrouding them in darkness.

* * *

**_(Nightmare)_**

**_The skies are red and the city of Manehattan is haft destroyed. The City was like it was hit by a nuke. On the ground, there were millions of bodies. Some are Equestrian humans, Raven mercenaries and worst...the anthropomorphic ponies. Some of them were burned and what remains are their skeletons and some were stabbed and shot. A soldier wearing an unknown uniform laid dead on the ground separate of the other bodies and the way his mangled body looked, is that someone had made him shallow a grenade and under him was a gray pony who was still crying but it ended as a gunshot echoed. The ground was filled with blood. Everything was murdered in cold blood. There was a figure was crawling on the ground. While dragging another figure. It was Carlos who was dragging Rainbow Dash. She have lost her right arm and have a bullet hole on her lower stomach. Carlos lost both of his legs but still manage to carry Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, someone from behind shot both of them and killed them. It then walked passed them and was walking towards the castle. The figure was wearing black cargo pants, a red handkerchief mask and wearing a bullet proof vest. It eyes were Brilliant scarlet and it carried a M60 machine gun. As it walk to the ruins of the Castle of Manehattan, it kills anyone and pony who were still alive. As he enters the castle and made it to the throne, it sees another wounded figure on the ground that was too weak to stand. It was Princess Celestia. She lost her right arm, her right wing and her horn is broken. The figure drops its M60 and pulled out a .44 magnum. The figure walked up to Celestia and started kicking her back. Celestia was screaming in pain and was crying. The figure then turn Celestia to face the figure. As the figure points it revolver at Celestia, she started talking to it._**

**_Celestia__: Why must you do this? Why must you do this madness?_**

**_Unknown Figure__: **** you._**

**_The figure then fires a round to Celestia's head and the bullet went through her skull and killed her. The figure looked up and saw another figure crawling away in the floor with a loss leg. It was Rarity. The figure walks slowly towards Rarity, but was stopped by another figure. it was Spike. He have multiple cuts on his face a broken arm and he lost both of his wings. Spike tries to save Rarity. He was fighting the figure with a combat knife, but the figure disarms him by kicking the leg, breaking the arm and gave Spike a neck chop the side. Spike was now on his knees badly hurt. As Rarity looks back and saw Spike badly beaten._**

**_Rarity__: Spike!_**

**_Spike then glared at Rarity. He knew that he has failed to protect her and was now going to die. As the figure pulled out it's knife out of his vest and was in a position to slit Spike's throat, Spike had one thing to say to Rarity._**

**_Spike__: I-I'm sorry, Rarity._**

**_The figure then slit Spike's throat from ear to ear. His eyes were wide and a lot of blood was pouring out of his neck. Spike couldn't say a thing and was chocking in blood. He then collapsed to the ground and died. Rarity was now in full of tears that she witness Spike, her best friend was murder. The figure then walks up toward Rarity and she was leaning her back on the wall and had no where else to go._**

**_Rarity__: P-Please. D-Don't do this._**

**_The figure then grabs Rarity by the neck and lifts her off the ground. Rarity was choking and was having a hard time speaking. The figure was aiming his knife at the stomach. Rarity was more scared of what the figure was about to do. _**

**_Rarity__: Please don't! Our ch-_**

**_Before Rarity could finish her sentence, the figure jabs the knife into the stomach. Blood was spilling out of Rarity's stomach when the figure pulls out the knife. Worst of all...Rarity was pregnant. Rarity then glared back at the familiar figure. Both of them were making eye contact. Before Rarity died and the figure could release her, Rarity lets out her final words._**

**_Rarity__: D-D-Daniel. W-W-Why?_**

**_The figure was Daniel. For some reason, Daniel was the murderer and was responsible for everything. As he release Rarity, he takes his mask off, pulled out his .44 magnum out and points it at his head. Daniel was about to commit suicide. Some Black engulfed in a vivid violet haze with light brilliant green edges aura came out of his eyes and I was burning his eyes but he didn't feel anything. Before he can pull the trigger, he spits out his final words._**

**_Salem__: **** my wife...**** my child…**** my family...**** my friends...**** Equestria...**** earth...**** heaven...**** God...and **** my life._**

**_When he pulled the trigger and the bullet passed his head, everything went into slow motion and suddenly images from Daniel's past shows up. From where he kills all of his friends, ponies, Raven and the humans in Manehattan, joins an unknown shadow with the same aura coming out of his eyes, marrying Rarity, killing an Raven operative who raped Bab Seed, witnessing the death and conditions of Bab Seed, stabbing a female Raven merc with a knife to death, seeing burnt bodies of ponies, seeing one of his fallen teammate get killed in Ukraine, seeing a lot of dead bodies in Africa and then to his child hood where he sees his mother and sister were about to get r*** and then when the nightmare was about to end both of them started screaming._**

**_Cold, Dark voice__: Awaken Child._**

* * *

**(End of nightmare)**

Daniel wakes up and lifts his body straight up with a big gasp and was breathing and sweating a lot. He was looking all around the room and realized that he was back to the real world. Daniel then look to his side and saw Rarity sleeping peacefully. Rarity was not wearing any cloths but was covered up in blankets. Daniel wasn't wearing any cloths either but was only wearing boxers. Daniel then turns his body to the edge of the bed and starting crying softly (So that he would wake Rarity.) because of the dream he just had. It felt like he may be the one who will kill everybody in Equestria and may kill the one he love. He might become a monster. Daniel then looks back at Rarity. He really loves her and doesn't want anything happens to her. Daniel knew what he must do. He had to leave for a while.

* * *

AN: Hey guys. Hope you enjoy the story and want to give a shout out to HazeHero for helping out and being my Co-author. Sorry for any mistakes. Please leave any review. Peace.


	36. Author Note Part 6

AN: Hey guys. Remember the mistakes I made? Well I'm reediting the mistakes I made in the chapters and may take awhile before I can do another chapter. I will send another author note that says that I have finished reediting. Send any reviews for me of what I need to fix if necessary. Peace.


	37. Author Note Part 7

AN: Alright guys I think this time I have fixed the mistakes but it still may be a while til my partner comes back and helps me with the story. So review all my chapters that I have fixed and if you see any mistakes send me review about what I've missed and what I need to work on and I will try again to make it better.


	38. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

_Salem's Entry__: This nightmare I just had…they were almost…real. I am this kind of person? Can't be…I would never do something like that. I'm a saint…but when I saw the images of me…and Rarity…married. Could that may happen in the future? Could I really do something like that? Could I…really kill Rarity? What's the **** happening to me?_

(Intro Song ( watch?v=TC9POpjnB9g)-The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew)

**09:45:48 A.M.**

**Baltimare**

The morning shone onto a closed window and it separated in multiple strips and landed on the floor as a person was finishing tiring his combat boots on. When he was done he sighed and looked at Rarity fast asleep in the bed that he once slept in with her.

Salem: Sorry 'Rare'…but I have to do this.

Daniel walked out of the room and towards the front door of the house, opening the door he stood in the doorway before looking back at he closed door that was the bedroom. He walked down the streets and saw ponies of all kind doing normal things almost like the war never existed, he saw children running up and down the streets playing games and the adults were shopping, chatting and doing what couples did. Daniel thought back to his best friend who died saving him.

_Salem's thoughts__: Why did you do it? Why Sarah... I need you more than ever Sarah... I need your help._

Tears were threatening to fall but he held strong and refused to openly cry, he looked at the buildings to try to escape his thoughts.

Salem: What the?

He walked towards a blown away newspaper and picked it up, it spoke about some mare escaping captivity and was recently spotted with some human but not as a slave but as an ally. The news confused him until he thought that it was crap and carried on his path. He arrived at his home given to him by the rebels and walked in. Leaning on the closed door and rubbing his head, he walked to his bedroom and started to change into his regular shirt and pants, he was about to holster his pistol when a knock sounded on the door.

Salem: Come in!

The person who enters room was Jacobs, wearing his mercenary outfit and carrying a MP7 with EOTech scope and suppressor.

Dickson: Hey 'Dan' I just wanted to see if you are alright?

Salem: ***Sigh*** Yeah I'm fine just been thinking.

Dickson: Ok I'll leave you be. Oh and do you want to join me and Alex on another mission to Hollow Shade?

Salem: I'll pass, I just want to sort something out.

Dickson: Oh…ok. So I'll take my leave now and good luck 'Dan'.

Salem: …Yeah thanks.

After the door shut Daniel grabbed his sidearm and put it firmly into his pistol holster and from there he walked out.

* * *

**(Dickson's POV)**

Jacobs was returning to David and Shining Armor for a scout mission. He did felt something off from Daniel. Then Celestia started talking to Jacobs in his mind.

_Celestia's thoughts__: You felt something wrong with Daniel don't you?_

_Dickson's thoughts__: Yeah. Is there something wrong with him?_

_Celestia's thoughts__: Yes. I'm afraid there is. It's about his past and his nightmare. It may drive him to lose himself._

_Dickson's thoughts__: What can I do to help him?_

_Celestia's thoughts__: Do not worry about it. I shall be the one who will comfort Daniel. Right now you must do a scout mission in Hollow Shade._

_Dickson's thoughts__: Very well then._

* * *

**(Salem's POV)**

Daniel was now away from Baltimare. He has everything on his mind. Is this the right thing to do? Will his friend accepts him for leaving...Will Rarity? He doesn't know if he doing the right thing…but he have no choice because of the dream he just had. Suddenly a bright started white light covering Daniel. It was the same bright light that brought Daniel and Brandon to Equestria.

Salem: W-What the ****?

Then the light then disappears…along with Daniel

* * *

**(Unknown Area)**

Daniel was now teleported to a beautiful garden with flowers beaming with a mixture of colors and the background shows a castle its stone magically walls reflected the suns light basking it in an a amazing glow. .

Salem: Where am I?

Unknown: You are in the garden of Canterlot...before enslavement.

When Daniel heard a voice behind him, he turns around and saw Celestia still looking in her glory, Daniel slowly then looks back at the city.

Salem: Princess? You brought me here?

Celestia: To help you to deal with your past...and your nightmare.

Daniel was shocked that Celestia knew about his past and his dream, but he felt guilty about his nightmare and may believe that it may happen. He may kill everyone and pony...including Rarity.

Celestia: You shouldn't be so hard on yourself.

Salem: Princess...what if... (Daniel turns to Celestia.) what if that dream really happens?

Celestia: Dan-

Salem: What if I be that person who kills everything, everybody and pony that I knew and love. You probably knew what I did in Manehattan. How I've lost my ***! How I killed everyone without any bloody mercy! I'm becoming like them! I'm becoming a monster! I'm (tears started falling out of Daniel's eyes.) I'm scared! I'm...scared!

Daniel then collapse to the ground in a sitting position. Daniel was very upset of what he is becoming. Celestia walks up to Daniel and crouch down to him. She then lifts Daniel's head with her thumb and finger to his chin and started talking to him.

Celestia: Daniel...You are not a monster. You are a Saint. I know that you are not that type of person. God knows that you're not that kind of person.

Salem: Wait a minute...you're a Christian?

Celestia: Of course. Me and my sister may be immortals and we raise the moon and sun but that doesn't mean we're Gods. Plus we can feel pain and we die if someone kills us. We can't create living things. Plus we have spoken to God and we listen to his words.

Salem: Huh. Well...that's great...but I don't know if I-

Celestia: Daniel...do you love Rarity? Do you love her with all of you heart and you will give your life for her?

Salem: …Yes.

Celestia: Good. Now...I'm sending you on a journey...through your past. It will help you know who you really are. You will see familiar faces from your past but know this...whatever you see or hear is not real. Except for one.

Salem: One?

Celestia: You'll see. Are you ready?

Daniel stands up and wipes his tears out of his eyes and gave Celestia a nod, which means he's ready. Celestia then created a portal to his past. Daniel walks slowly towards the portal and then he enters it. After he enters the portal Celestia allows a tear to fall and quietly whispers to herself.

Celestia: Good luck Daniel, I know you will succeed.

* * *

**(Unknown Room)**

The light disappeared as Daniel found himself in the very room where he witnessed Bab Seed die, in a rage Dan flipped the table over and proceeded to destroy, wreck and ruin the place as the memories of pain haunted him. He stopped when a soothing voice called out. Daniel pulled out his sidearm and walked out of the room with his gun drawn, the more he continued he could hear whispers getting louder and then stopped before it carried on in the same pattern.

Salem: Just what the **** is this?

He approached a door and tried to open it only to discover it was locked, stepping back he raised his leg and tried to kick down the door, but nothing happened, the door looked as if nothing happened it wasn't dented, splintered or any form of damage. Looking away he saw a shadow of a person run down a hallway and disappear behind a door, Daniel froze when he recognized what would be behind that door. Bracing himself he burst through the door only to see all the ponies alive and healthy, no sign of burning or anything. Looking at the crowd in shock and standing with her back turned to him was Bab Seed. There was no sign of damage on her, no bruises, no cuts, nothing and she was wearing a yellow hoodie sweat shirt and blue jeans. And then she turned and faced Daniel a smile on her as she walked towards him and even some others followed her to meet him.

Salem: B-Bab?

Bab Seed: That's me.

Salem: B-But I thought you were-

Bab Seed: Dude…seriously? Have you forgot what Celestia told you?

Salem: (Daniel then realized what Celestia did told him.) Oh yeah. Forgot.

Bab Seed: Well you remember now.

Salem: Yeah. Bab listen I-

Bab Seed: 'Dan'…if it's about what happened to us…to me…it wasn't your fault.

Salem: I-I wish we could-

Daniel was caught off when Bab Seed gave him a hug. Daniel was shocked that Bab Seed is hugging him.

Bab Seed: You shouldn't blame yourself 'Dan'. It wasn't your fault that I was captured, r*** and killed so you need to stop hurt yourself.

After listing to Bab Seed words, Daniel just did nothing but smile and hug back Bab Seed. Daniel was also shedding some tear and can hear the others awing at them hugging. As he return seeing Bab Seed, he then noticed that she was shedding tears also.

Bab Seed: Just remember who you are 'Dan'. Alright?

Salem: Sure kid.

Bab Seed: You should probably get goin'. Your trip ain't done yet.

Daniel released Bab Seed and started heading out from the City Hall. As he pass through the crow, the ponies were smiling and some of them were trying to hold back their tears. He then was stop by Bab Seed before he could leave.

Bab Seed: Hey, 'Dan'. (Daniel has Bab Seed's attention) Make sure you and your friends take care of my cousins. Alright?

Salem: Sure.

Suddenly while he was walking through the streets of Ukraine, the background changes and he was now in a jungle village.

Salem: I-I remember this village. I-I'm in Nigeria when-

Unknown child voice: Excuse me, mister.

Daniel then turns around and saw a group of Nigerian villagers. It was the same villagers who were in a ditched burnt and the same children that were hanged. All of them had no have no wounds and were smiling at Daniel. Daniel was surprised of seeing them again. A moment later, woman and a little boy walks up to Daniel.

Salem: D-Do you know why I'm here?

Nigerian woman: Yes. But before we give you something to remember us...do you remember when you saw us. When we were all murdered in cold blood?

Salem: Yes...I do.

Nigerian woman: And the part where you killed Terwase Sadick?

Salem: ...yes.

Nigerian woman: I understand why you killed him...we all do. But you shouldn't have killed him. Revenge is never the answer. We all know that you are a good person and you know it. God made you that way.

Salem: You're right. I shouldn't have done that. I just...I just lost it when I saw all of you murdered in cold blood.

Nigerian woman: (The woman placed her hand on to Daniel shoulder.) I understand. But that is all in the past now.

The Nigerian woman then glared at the boy and gave him a nod. The boy then gave Daniel a bracelet with lion teeths. To which Daniel took gratefully and carefully put them in his pocket.

Nigerian boy: For good luck and will help you remember us.

The boy then hugs Daniel. Daniel then hugs back. He understands what the woman told him. When they broke away from hugging each other the woman began talking to Daniel before leaving him.

Nigerian woman: Now go. Your journey is not let complete.

As the woman and boy walks towards the other villagers, they suddenly disappears in a fog. Daniel then took a look at the bracelet and smiled as he then put it on his wrist. He then continues to walk on and continuing his journey. Amy Salem is Daniel's sister and Melisa Salem is his mother. Daniel felt heart broken when he saw the two tombstones.

Unknown: How are you, my boy.

Daniel froze when he recognized that voice before. As he slowly turns around to behind him, he saw a man in a black suit. He had a short black hair and a full beard. Daniel recognized that face. It was his father. Daniel felt angry when he saw his father. He pulled out his pistol and pointed at him. His father didn't even flinched.

Salem: The **** are you doing here, you son of a *****!

Daniel's father: I'm here to see my girls.

Salem: Why should you be here! You abandoned us! You never even shown yourself at the funeral! You never even came to see me! I have to grow up not seeing you, you ****! And now all of a sudden you show up?! (Daniel pulls down the lever of his sidearm.) Give me one good excuse that I won't shoot you in the head!

Daniel's father: Well one: Celestia told you that this isn't real, two: I'm you father and three: …I'm here to tell you why I had to leave you three. ***Sigh*** I left because...there were a couple of criminals that had a list of all MI6 agents identities...and families. I was on that list. ***Sigh*** Me and your mother didn't really did a divorce. I had to make you three move to another country to keep you three safe while I had to stop the criminal and when I was finish with it I would come back to you, your sister and your mother. But...then I heard that...that (Daniel's father started crying and Daniel slowly lowering his pistol.) they killed your mother and sister. I couldn't attend to the funeral because MI6 found where the criminals at. I hunted them down and...and I murdered them one-by-one. But...it cost me my team life. I've lost ten of my men...my team...my brothers in arms because of my anger. I told your grandparent to let you stay with them and not see me because of what I've done. Son...I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry what you have been through. Please...please for God don't end up like me. Please don't let your anger control you. And...Please...Please forgive me.

Daniel was shocked of what his father just told him. Tears were coming out of his eyes and felt heartbroken after listen to those words. He now knows the truth. Daniel kind of almost putting his team at risk when he was pissed off after seeing the deaths of the ponies that were burned alive and what happened to Bab Seed. Daniel put away his gun, ran to his dad and hugged him tightly. Daniel was crying into his father's shoulder and his father was hugging him back and trying to comfort him.

Salem: I forgive you, dad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doubting you for all those years.

Daniel's father: its okay, son.

Both of them then broke away from there hug and wiped tears out from there eyes.

Daniel's father: You need to move on.

Salem: Journey's not over. I get it.

Daniel then started leaving his father alone. But before he could leave, his father stops him.

Daniel's father: Dan! (Daniel's father grabs his son's attention) If you ever want to see me again. Come find me in Los Angeles. My butler will take you to my house.

Salem: Got it.

Just as Daniel was about to leave he felt his father's hand gently rest on his shoulder.

Daniel's father: Also when you get back home, how about we watch those old James Bond films you loved so much.

Daniel smiled and gave his father one last look.

Salem: I'll miss you... Dad.

And with that he left the graveyard as Daniel's father felt all of his guilt being replaced with happiness. The background then has change into a nice familiar neighborhood. Daniel was standing in front of a red door. He knew where he is. He was back to his home. Daniel was feeling nervous of seeing his mother and sister, although they're not real. He took deep breathes and enters the house. Inside, there were nothing but white background. As he turns around, the door was gone.

Unknown: Daniel.

Daniel froze when he heard his name called and remembers that voice from anywhere. He slowly turns around and saw two figures. They were both were in white Christian glories, both of them are females, one is about in her forties and one is about sixteen. Both of them have long brown hair. Daniel jaw dropped when he knew those faces for a very long time.

Salem: M-Mom? A-Amy?

Daniel's mother: Yes, Sweetheart. It us.

Both of them walks towards Daniel with smiles on their faces. Daniel was starting to shed tears out of his eye. Daniel's mother then put her hand on to Daniel's shoulder and starts to comfort him.

Daniel's mother: Daniel...there's no need for crying.

Amy: Yeah 'Dan'. You're a grown man. You shouldn't be acting like.

Daniel did his best to cheer up and looked back at his mother and sister.

Salem: I'm sorry that-

Daniel's mother: Shhh. (Daniel's mother gave his son a hug.) Daniel it's alright. It wasn't your fault that this happened to me and your sister.

Salem: I-I could have done something.

Daniel's mother: You were too young. You shouldn't blame yourself. (Daniel's mother broke away from the hug.) Look at you. My son is all grown up. I'm so proud of you. But you need to know that revenge and anger can't get you no where. You a good person Daniel. I was raising you to be a good person...so was your father. You already know why he had to leave don't you?

Salem: Yes.

Amy: Daniel...you have to return to your friends. They need you.

Daniel's mother: Amy's right you have to go.

Daniel's mother and sister starts to leave Daniel by floating in the air backwards towards a bright light.

Daniel's mother: I love you son.

As they were gone, a light started covering Daniel and disappear along with him. Daniel was now back to a forest he was before when he was leaving Baltimare. Daniel still have the things that his past gave him to remember.

Unknown: How did it go?

Daniel turns around and saw Celestia.

Salem: It went well. Now I understand who I really am...but that dream I had...how will I know that it won't happen?

Celestia: Because of who you are. It's your choice to be evil or not. To me...and others you cared for...believed that you are a good person. Now.

Salem: Thanks, your highness.

Celestia: Now it's time to return back to Rarity...she must be very worried of you.

* * *

AN: Hey guys sorry for taking so long for this chapter. Me and my Co-author, **HazeHero** were busy. And check out his story **ENSLAVE: THE COMMANDER** that is his version of this with my permission. Also check out my poster for this in deviantart. **ENSLAVE: ROGUE MERCENARIES IN NEW WORLD BY WFTC141. **Next chapter will be out soon and leave any comment about the chapter and leave any comment of what you think of my poster. Peace.


	39. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

(Intro Song ( watch?v=TC9POpjnB9g)-The Silent Comedy-Bartholomew)

Brandon was walking around the street. He wasn't wearing his Combat vest nor carrying any weapons. He only is wearing his Black t-shirt and blue jeans. He then saw Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom outside next to Pinkie Pie's house. They had their worried face on them. Brandon decides to go check on them.

O'Conner: Hey girls. What's up?

Fluttershy: Oh...Brandon...Um...It's Pinkie.

O'Conner: Is she alright?

Sweetie Belle: She has not eating anything and hasn't come out of her house since mourning. We don't know what's wrong with her.

Scootaloo: And we heard like stuff breaking in there.

O'Conner: Huh. That's weird. I'll go check on her. You girls can go.

Brandon decides to check on Pinkie Pie to know what the matter with her was. As he enters the house, the lights were off and he found stuff on the floor broken like picture frames, glass cups, plants pots and any other items that are broken. He then started heading up stairs. As he move up stairs, he heard crying sounds. Believing that it might probably be Pinkie Pie. The sound was coming from a room to his right. As he enters the room, he found Pinkie Pie sitting on the edge of the bed facing the window. Brandon can hear her crying.

O'Conner: Pinkie? (No Answer.) Pinkie it's me Brandon. You alright?

Looking around the room he saw the wardrobe was in pieces and the dressing table was in a wreck while the mirror was thrown across the room. Broken glass was everywhere. Pinkie still have not looked at Brandon nor said anything to him. He walked up to her and notice that she was covering her arm with her hand and then notice that she is bleeding. And his fact he proven by a glass shard on the floor covered in blood.

O'Conner: Oh my God...Pinkie...D-Did you do this to yourself? (No Answer.) Pinkie! (No Answer.) Pinkie you're hurting yourself and I want to know why, Pinkie. (No Answer) (Brandon sat next to Pinkie Pie) Pinkie Please. J-Just ***Sigh* **just please talk to me**.**

Pinkie Pie: ***Sob*** I-I...I-I...I just c-can't... ***Sob***

O'Conner: What are you talking about?

Pinkie Pie: I-I can't take all this killing anymore ***Sob*** I've seen too many ponies dying in front of me ***Sob*** Even ***Sob*** Even my family ***Sob*** even my pet, Gummy. ***Sob*** How can I make anyone happy or make myself happy in all this ***Sob*** I-I can't take it anymore. ***Sob***

Brandon understands what Pinkie is talking about and feel her pain. He know this before when he was SEAL.

O'Connor: Look you don't have to do this. Listen...back before I met Dan, I was on a mission back in Afghanistan. My chinook got shot down, me and my team were stuck in that wreckage and when we got out, we were forced back in. We were under heavy fire by the enemy. Days went by as they came at us till it got to the point one of us started to panic and claim we're gonna die. When we had lost hope the guy next to me tried to shoot himself, I saved him and helped the others, I told all the **** I would give these guys and something along the lines but I was glad to give them hope. We got out alive and the guy who tried to shoot himself let's just say we both became true brothers in arms. Look what I'm saying don't kill yourself, your friends need you...I need you.

Pinkie just looked emotionless, Brandon sighed and got up to leave but couldn't when Pinkie had grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed.

Pinkie Pie: Thank you.

And with that, Pinkie Pie kissed him, Brandon was shocked that Pinkie Pie was kissing him. After the two broke away, and got up. And was surprised when her wounds healed and her mane and tail went puffy like cotton candy.

Pinkie Pie: So Brandon, do you think we will win?

O'Conner: Uh...Um...Because Pinkie, I believe we will...and Pinkie...h-how did you do that.

Pinkie Pie: (Pinkie tilting her head to the side side) Do what?

O'Conner: You know the wound healing and your mane and tail going puffy.

Pinkie Pie: What?

Pinkie Pie then started looking at her arm and noticed that it was healed and then look at her now puffy tail. She then looked at the smashed mirror and started crying in joy as she hugged herself and started laughing like a child.

Pinkie Pie: Thankyouthankyouthankyou.

O'Conner: Heh. No problem.

All of a sudden Pinkie Pie disappears when Brandon blinked.

O'Conner: What the freak? Where did you-

Pinkie Pie: (Whispering) (Behind you.)

Brandon jumped when she suddenly appeared behind him. She was now wearing a pink bra and undies and all of a sudden she grabbed him with surprising strength and dragged him with her.

Pinkie Pie: Come on Brandon let's (Singing voice) (explore!)

_O'Conner Thoughts: Oh no. _

* * *

**(Hours later)**

Alex and Jacobs have just came back from their mission in Hollow Shades and were walking towards David who was in their small HQ, passing by the many ponies who gave them their thanks.

Mason: Do you know what those trucks are about?

Dickson: No idea, but we need to tell David so we can go back there.

Entering the HQ they saw David tracing his finger along the map he had on the table. The closer they got they heard David was talking to himself.

Lynch: (Muttering) (Maybe…no that won't work, hmm.)

Mason: Yo 'Dave' we're back!

The sudden noise did nothing to him as he only raised his head, the other ponies in the room however jumped and glared at Alex.

Lynch: What's up?

Dickson: The area was easy to clear out, just a few tangos but the thing we found confusing was three trucks of unknown origin was located in a clearing here (pointing at a spot on the map).

Lynch: What was in them?

Mason: No idea the trucks were sealed tight, we would need a jackhammer or something to break through.

Lynch: Ok I'll get something planned you two just do what you normally do before I call you.

After that they both left as David looked at the spot where Jacobs pointed to.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Daniel had just returned from Baltimare and walked towards Rarity's house, smiling and waving at the ponies as he passed.

O'Conner: Where the **** was you! And what's with the cheerful mood?

Salem: Nothing, just glad to be back from a mission Celestia gave me, and the happy mood. Let's say I had a wonderful day, how was yours?

While they reached Rarity's home, Brandon looked nervous and what to get out of the conversation.

O'Conner: ***Coughs*** um…um. I had a great day. Thanks. Anyway see ya soon.

Salem: Strange but whatever.

As Daniel went through the door with a happy smile, he saw Rarity sitting on a sofa then she stands up glaring at him. Daniel possibly knew what he was getting himself into so he closed the door behind him and locked it.

Salem: Hey.

Rarity: Where were you?!

Salem: 'Rare' look I'm sorry for not telling you. Princess Celestia wanted me to do a mission and being there taught me how much I missed you.

Daniel walks up to Rarity and grabbed her waist and pulled her into him and gave Rarity a long kiss. After they pulled away, Rarity had a dreamy look on her face.

Rarity:** *Sigh*** I forgive you.

Salem: I'm shocked that was one kiss.

Rarity: No it isn't that, (Rarity grabs Daniels collar of his shirt.) it's this.

And with that, Rarity pressed her lips into Daniel and they were ended on the living room floor as they got undressed. During walks Celestia sees all kinds of problems but when she walks into the garden of Baltimare, she feels happy when everything there is in complete harmony and that was what she felt as she strolled through the park, passing many ponies who bowed to her. She saw Alex give her a smile and a nod. She felt at peace but all that ended when a massive explosion echoed throughout the city, looking in the distance she saw a huge cloud that resembled a mushroom, she felt Alex pull her hand as she continued to stare at the cloud in fear.

Mason: Princess we need to get you out of here! Now!

_Celestia's thoughts: So much pain and death... its overwhelming. _

She felt the pain and death of everypony caught in the cloud, feeling her head go blank from the feeling the agony. She too fell unconscious.

* * *

**(Few Hours later)**

Princess Celestia wakes up in her castle of Baltimare. She was in her bed room laying on her bed. She then saw Jacobs, Twilight, David, Applejack, Shining Armor, Cadence, Carlos and Rainbow Dash were surrounding her bed with their worried faces.

Twilight Sparkle: Princess! You're a wake!

Celestia: Yes Twilight. ***Sigh*** I am. What happened?

Martinez: Alex saw you lose consciousness. You alright?

Celestia: ***Sigh*** No...I am not...I felt...great pain...death...I even heard screams...mixed with...children...it was coming from Las Pegasus.

The group then felt sad and the ex-ravens and the contractors leaned to the side slightly nervously. Celestia had given them a questionable look towards them.

Celestia: What's wrong?

Dickson: ...Your Highness...Las Pegasus is destroyed.

Celestia then gasped when she heard Jacobs said that Las Pegasus was destroyed.

Celestia: What?! What do you-...How?!

Cpt. Shining Armor: I sent a scout team to check out the area. They said that the whole city was…gone.

Dickson: And Alex and I now know what was in those trucks. Raven proba-

Before Jacobs could finish, Spitfire burst into the room and started yelling at the group.

Spitfire: Guys! You need to come see this!

The group started following Spitfire to the out of the wall. Once they made it outside the wall and met up with Alex, Brandon, Daniel, Big McIntosh, Rainbow Dash, Spike and other rebel fighters, they saw a Raven Blackhawk landed in front of them and a fireteam of Raven came out of the Blackhawk and aims their weapons at them while the mercenaries and the rebels do the same. Then a man in a blue shirt and black pants and wearing black shoes came out of the Blackhawk with sunglass covering his eyes. The four ex-Raven members knew who he is.

Lynch: Rorke. You son of a *****.

Rorke: Mr. Lynch. Nice to see you again including the rest of your surviving team.

Spike: Why bring a small fireteam?

Rorke: Ah. A dragon. Didn't I turn your entire race extinct? Hmm maybe I can have some fun with you then.

Spike: You did. I'm the last. Want me to test these claws of mine, you piece of ****?

Rorke: Ah I see. But you mean professional fireteam. These gentlemen and women has been through **** and back without getting burned. And you (looks at Spike) prove it.

Celestia then came next to the rebels and mercenaries and Rorke moved his sunglasses upwards and gave a whistle as he started talking.

Rorke: Ah Celestia! You really are alive! And still got that fine *** and melons I see.

Celestia: Watch your tongue, you perverted scum.

Rorke: Ooh. That's kind of a hurtful thing to say to a Human who lived in a the same world with you.

Lynch: Wait a minute. You're an-

Rorke: Equestrian? Yes I am. What you thought I was an Earth human? ***Scoff*** ***** please.

Celestia: You were never part of this world. You're just a creation of a tyrant king.

Rorke: ***Scoff*** You're right. You're right. That's why I had to enslave Equestria for him.

Spike: Those...so called trucks! What was in them?!

Rorke: Oh my trucks? Oh they were just carrying three big *** nuclear missiles. Oh and you probably know that I set one of them in Las Pegasus.

Celestia: Murderer! You killed innocent ponies there! There were children in Las Pegasus.

Rorke: ***Scoff*.** (Rorke takes off his glasses and gave the group a calm smile on his face.) See this face? This is a 'Not Giving A **** face. I have been murdering children before including back on earth! Middle East, Europe, Africa and many other countries I murder children. I didn't give any ***** about killing them.

Raven Mercenary: Sir what about that...

Rorke: Quiet you and so what if I can burn Equestia to the ground because one reason 'I Just Don't Gave A ****'

Cpt. Shining Armor: You're sick.

Rorke: No. I'm not sick. I'm just evil. Just...a rich, crazy old war horse that is ex-military, ex-blackwater and own a business company evil person.

Martinez: Why did you come here?!

Rorke: what kind of a dumb-*** question is that? Really? You know what I want. I want the evidence that you took in Africa.

Lynch: Yeah and what if we won't?!

Rorke: Then I'll have to improvise (Rorke Snaps fingers.)

Being dragged out by two raven mercs was a dark blue mare she had a bag over her head and what looked like cuffs on her hands, Celestia was shocked and angry when she knew who the mare was. Rorke marched over to the mare and ripped off the bag and on his face was the most stupid and cocky grin ever. The mare was Princess Luna, she had her face down as Rorke lifted her face by using his hand on her chin.

Celestia: Get your hands off my sis...ter

When Rorke showed them Luna's face, they were shocked, scars and bruises on her face almost like she was tortured. Celestia began shedding tears out of her eyes.

Spike: Y-You monster.

Rorke: We just found out what she was doing. She was giving you information in the dream world and then we had an interrogation. She was a though ***** you know. That why I had to beat the living **** out of her. But she didn't talk when I was beating that ***** ***. I had to bring a Young Royal Guard Mare infront her and pointed a gun at her head. She told us you were here and then bam I blew that Royal Guard head up.

Dickson: Let her go, Rorke!

Rorke: Give me what I want or this Alicorn is going bye-bye.

Lynch: **** that, give us the princess and maybe we let you live.

Rorke: Big mistake if you don't hand it over.

Dickson: She comes with us and the evidence stays with us.

Rorke: Fine. Have it your way.

Pulling out his sidearm he shot Luna into her waist. Falling onto the floor as a pool of blood started to form. Jacobs was about to run over towards Rorke and kill him but was held back by Daniel and Alex.

Celestia: LUNA!

Rorke: Just give me what I want and this **** is all yours.

Lynch: **** YOU, YOU PIECE OF ****! GIVE US LUNA NOW!

Rorke: The next shot…will be a kill shot.

Celestia: David...hand over the evidence.

Lynch: Are you crazy?!

Dickson: 'Dave' just do it! He's gonna kill her!

Celestia: (Royal Canterlot voice) (GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT!)

Everyone was in shock as her voice echoed for miles. The Ex-Ravens and the two cons had to put hands over their ears, David however just stared at Celestia as she nodded. Reluctantly he walked over to the insane man as he held out a hand, putting the phone onto his palm.

Rorke: Thank you.

Lynch: Go **** yourself, you sick ****.

And with that he threw the phone onto the floor and smashed it by stomping on it, shocked and David was angry at the thought that Raven cannot be shut down.

Rorke: And my organization will live on. And don't come after me or I will destroy both Appleloosa and Canterlot with my nukes. All hail Sombra, *******.

Walking back he watched as they all piled into the Blackhawk as its rotors began to take off, Rorke stood in the open hatch and flipped them all off. Leaving them in a dust blown at them area. When it was in the air and leaving, Shining Armor and Jacobs ran over to Luna and began to work on the wound. Then Lynch was running towards the helicopter and was about to shoot, but was stopped by Carlos and Alex.

Lynch: I'LL ******* KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A *****! I'LL KILL YOU!

Carlos and Alex try to restrain him and tried to pull him back. Celestia ran to Jacobs and Shining Armor to check on her sister, Luna.

Celestia: Is she alright?

Dickson: Bullet missed any vital organs and only damaged a couple muscles but other than that…she'll live.

Cpt. Shining Armor: Me and Jacob will carry her back. We need a lot to figure something out.

* * *

AN: Hey guys just want to tell you guys thank you for reading my fanfic and want to thank HazeHero for helping me and being my Co-Author. Next Chapter will be out soon. Leave any reviews about the story and the things that we need to work on. Also I have been reediting my other chapters. Next chapter will be out soon. Peace.


End file.
